


The Missing Piece

by Knott



Category: Gemini Man - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 68,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: Adios Mother Fucker





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

他大步跨过走廊，推开房间。“Mr. Verris，”里面的人站起来，“你不能——”他推了她。他直接冲到床前，手掌按到床上的人的额头上，仿佛他探望的对象下一秒就要死了。他不记得接下来哪一件事情先发生，有人在他身后抱怨——“Mr. Verris，Lassiter警告过这种情况。她说你会闯进来。”——还是Junior在床上苦笑着喃喃“爸，我没事。”Junior用的字眼(老爹）就像一个难以启齿的脏字，年轻人还因此别过了脸。Verris瞅了他一眼，只是一眼。他扭转头，视线掠过整个房间。他看到了一个还在窗边抽烟的DSI探员，Lassiter派来的保姆，以及那个正在弓下腰给花瓶换水的护士。“全都出去。”他听见自己说。护士吓了一跳，抽烟的探员把叠在一起的胳膊放了下来。Verris闯进这里以后本来盘算的是另一套，现在全毁了。“这个，”Lassiter的学徒责备的话语从背后转来：“她也警告过。”Verris对她笑笑，没有露出牙齿。“出去。”他又说了一遍，这一次，他没忘了带上微笑——Henry Brogan深恶痛绝的那种。

Junior一直等到房门闭上才睁开眼。仿佛他一直知道Clay Verris闯进了这里，只是现在才开始适应。他的眼睛里渐渐浮现出一层阴影，抹掉了多余的表情。Verris恶狠狠地瞪着他。“我告诉过你我会给你找到一个合适的alpha，我说过没有？你现在是在干什么？”

“从我十二岁起你一直就是那套说辞，可你从来没有照办过。我已经厌倦了等待了。”

“闭嘴！”Verris吼道。他压低嗓音，逼近床上的那张脸。“你应该感到幸运Lassiter并不知道这件事！如果她，或者她为之效劳的那些人知道了你是个什么玩意，你认为他们还会让你留在Gemini计划里吗？嗯？不，先生，他们会告诉你最适合你的地方只有垃圾堆。”

现在是某种被长久抑制的痛苦，在Junior的目光里浮现出来。只有这个可能，否则他就是要哭了。Verris反感地瞥了一眼那张脸，与毫不掩饰流露出来的厌恶相反，他的手掌抚上Junior的脸颊，亲昵地压了一下，再落到肩膀上，拍了拍年轻人的肩头。“那个alpha在哪？”

“Ronnie Tavares，”那个名字被迟疑地吐了出来。“这不是他的错。我不认为——”

“他对你造成任何伤害了吗？”Verris打断他，一只手掐在他的肩头，他说话的时候，嘴唇几乎贴在Junior的耳侧。“听着，Junior，仔细听我说。他是否对你造成了实质性损害？”

他的养子抿住嘴唇，目光一阵颤动。“你比任何人都清楚没有一个alpha伤得了我，是不是？也许你该问问我对他做了什么，导致他落到了某个在海地的垃圾堆里，而我在一张医院的病床上？那些DSI官员，他们以为我是一个正常的omega。但我不是，对吧？你比我更清楚——你自己说的——‘玩意’。我到底是个什么样的omega，Clay？因为下一次，当我控制不住自己而必须去强暴一个alpha的时候——”

“停下，你说得太多了，”Verris说。他的声音里没有表现出起伏，但Junior在一阵抑制之后住了口。“你没有强暴任何alpha，你听到我的话了吗？ Tavares受过精英的训练，他有自制力，服从性和纪律。他的尸体倒在一个到处是omega痕迹的垃圾堆里不是你的错。”

Junior沉默了片刻。“不是我的错？”

“不是你的错，”Verris重申。

“我杀了他。”Junior激动起来。“他不是目标，不是任务，我只是……杀了他。”

“你真的要为杀掉一个失去控制的alpha而突然长出良心吗？如果是，也别挑今天。Lassiter简直是我的噩梦。婊子养的威胁要砍掉Gemini的一半预算。好消息是你可以一直在这里待到我给你找到新的住处，坏消息是你还得继续应对测谎。在你恢复到可以接受任务之前，我会确保Tavares的名字不会成为一个问题。”

Verris承受住了Junior尖锐的目光。“你来这里不是因为你在为我担心，你来这里只是因为你有了需要我去执行的下一个任务。”

“别这么说，”Verris粗暴打断对方，“永远别这么说。你是我儿子，我为什么来这里你心里最明白不过。”Verris将床上的年轻人揽入一个拥抱之中，拍抚他的背部， Junior僵了一下，一只胳膊不适应地抬了起来。在他看不到的地方，Verris咧嘴对自己无声地笑。“现在告诉我，”Verris的手滑下Junior的背。“你到底看上了那个alpha什么？嘘，别紧张，这里只有我们俩，你可以对你的父亲说任何事，包括那些你不想告诉别人的……嘿，到这儿来，好了好了。”

“我在二十四小时以前甚至不知道他是谁，”Junior的声音闷在Verris的外套里。“换成另一个人，也许他还活着。但Ronnie不知道我受过如何对付alpha的训练，所以——他不走运。”不走运。Junior没能找到更好的说法，Verris却毫不掩饰自己对这句话的欣赏。

“好吧，下一次，你要alpha，你到爸爸这儿来。记住，永远先回家，好吗？好孩子。

他松开怀抱，一张和Henry Brogan极其相似，但年轻得多的脸不无忐忑地望着他。

“我以为你是到这儿来朝我开枪的。”

“胡说，”Verris斥道。“我为什么要这么做？”

“如果我和另一个alpha绑定了的话，”Junior凝视着他。“我想你会选择对我开枪。”

“别开玩笑，”Verris皱起眉，“我把你训练得很好，你不需要枪。而我，我只会朝那个alpha开枪。”

“为了杀死他？”

Verris点了点头。为了杀死你，他在心中回答。但他只是总结似的拍了拍椅子扶手。“如果我永远找不到一个合适的alpha怎么办？”年轻人的眼睛里写着，但Verris有意不去理睬这个问题。Junior的视线黯淡下去，Verris熟悉的冷漠回到了他的眼睛里。“我的任务。”

“如果你想休息几天——”

“没有这个必要。我的下一个任务是什么？”

“Henry Brogan。一个失控杀掉了我们八个人的杀手。”

“而且？”Junior问。

“而且他是个omega。”

Junior放下屏幕，摇了摇头。“当然你会在发生了这样的事以后让我去杀一个omega。”

“瞧，Junior，已经太长时间了，是时候摆脱这件事了。他会是你杀掉的第一个omega，但绝不是最后一个。杀了他，完成任务，回家来。就这么简单。”

“Alpha通常来说更有挑战，但是——”他正在研究Verris的脸，这狡猾的小混蛋。那个无声的，残忍的冷笑的影子还残留在Verris的脸上。“——好吧。我们还要等多久？”

Verris耸耸肩。“等到Lassiter意识到Henry不是普通人可以对付的了的。与此同时，你可以把这些时间用来好好研究我给你的资料。知道吗？Brogan从没有过alpha，和你一样。”

Junior几乎没有再看那份资料一眼。

“不，”他的养子回答，像是要赶走某种隐痛，“不，我和他一点也不一样。”

这个答案与Verris猜测的完全一致。事实上，他不确定Junior现在有多稳定。年轻人的目光像燃烧的冰，但整张脸却很冷静。“我知道你到现在还独自一人，”Verris放低声音轻柔地说，“我也很清楚，有时候这让你躁动不安并且孤独得难以忍受。你也许认为这是这份工作造成的，但事情不一定非得如此。在这一切结束后，我向你保证，一定有一个——”

“你能留下吗？”Junior甚至没让他把话说完。Verris咽下一大篇骗人的鬼话，喉咙突然一阵发干。有那么一瞬间，那张脸竟然和Brogan一模一样，每当Brogan看穿了他的把戏时，他有着和这个年轻人同样的神情。“是噩梦，每次我和你在一起的时候，它们停止了。”

Verris不假思索地答应下来，他脱掉外套，把衬衣挽到袖口，坐在养子床边读起了文件。Junior侧身朝墙壁转了过去。直到窗外下起雨来，Verris仍然无法判断他是否睡着了。他打算走过去把窗户关上，他的手腕被一只从床边伸出的手拽住。Junior只是扯住了他的衣袖，并没有碰触到他的皮肤。Verris低下头，Junior没有动，他的呼吸迟缓而低沉。

他是看着这个孩子长大的，连他自己不了解的那些东西，Verris都清楚。这就是为什么，当那只手抓住他的时候，Verris的呼吸停滞了片刻。他的全身被一只看不见的手所攥紧，额上渗出冷汗。一股恶毒的讽刺差一点让他泄露心中的秘密：你和Henry Brogan一模一样，除了你是一个alpha。而你绝不会知道这一点，因为我是把你当做一个omega养大的。只有这个天生致命的弱点会让你绝望地想要变得更强，让你渴望刀枪不入。你是一个怪物，但你是我Clay Verris创造出来的怪物。杀了你的影子以后，你会变成一个完美的士兵。

所有这些，在他的脸上一点也没有泄露。舌尖扫过上颚，Verris僵硬地动了动嘴角，勉强露出一个可以说是在微笑的表情。“睡不着？”与此同时，他把Brogan的底片扫入脑海。

“为什么他从来没有过alpha？”Junior说。

Verris的心中陡然升起一股扭曲的自豪感。上帝，他听起来像个没心没肺、铁石心肠的杂种，也就是说，这确实是他Clay Verris的儿子。Verris清了清喉咙，Brogan立即带着他的鄙夷，他伤痕累累的过去和他的光辉战绩登场，就像站在房间中央一样清晰。幻觉一时令Verris无法开口说话，他哼了一声，不屑于回答。Junior却从他的反应中看出了什么。

“因为他是个用后即弃的工具，”Junior回答了自己的问题，“和我一样。”

“不，他和你不一样，”Verris并没有注意到自己此时的口吻与Junior多么相像，“你有一个父亲，一个真正的，Henry Brogan从未拥有过的父亲。”年轻人没有点头，也没有流露出任何热情的表示，只是若有所思地瞧着他。随着他逐渐长大，Verris有时候琢磨不透他在想些什么，有的时候，Verris憎恨这个年轻的灵魂中与Henry不自觉相似的那些地方。

“一个你会与之睡觉的父亲？”那个声音没有变化，但Verris立刻板起了面孔。

“你越界了，”Verris换上严厉父亲的面具，审视着眼前的这张脸。“你不知道自己在说什么，我的孩子。我不知道Lassiter究竟和你说了什么——”

Junior抖动的脸像是要哭一般，但眼睛却冷嘲地望向Verris，仿佛在说看哪，爸爸，我竟然控制不住自己的脸。Verris见过这张脸，他握紧了拳头。他从未想过，他还有机会再一次看到——在相隔二十年之后——Henry Brogan第一次溺水后的面孔。但Junior是被他无法表现的情感所淹没，这和那个出色的狙击手不一样。可怜的孩子，这一个从未学会如何表达情感。

“我并不傻，”年轻人喃喃对自己说。“我知道在我十六岁的时候在你书房里发生的事情通常被叫做什么，我也知道那一次，当我在打猎的野营地晕倒的时候，我不是醒来以后碰巧在你的房间。我知道每一次，每一次我们之间的意外，并不是真正的父亲会和孩子做的事——”

“那是为了让你保持稳定！”真正勃然大怒时，他的声音反而像窃窃私语。“我们已经谈过这种事了，我以为我们已经达成了共识。你认为我在利用这种局面占你的便宜？不，孩子，我来告诉你为什么。不想听？——以为你是第一个想留在我身边的人？你认为那些人现在在哪？”

Junior蠕动着嘴唇，但没有说出一句话。Verris看着他的表情，摇了摇头。他抽出自己的手，踱到窗边。砰地一声，窗被关紧的声响让Junior警惕地望过来。“你只是累了，”Verris对他再明显不过的敌视无动于衷。“我会忘了我们有过这场谈话。试着睡一觉，我明天再来。”

他走向门，留下那个紧跟在他身后的名叫Brogan的鬼魂和一地残骸。和他预料的一样，Junior没有说任何话来阻止他。

在下榻的酒店，两杯威士忌下肚以后，Verris开始思索那场拂袖而去的演出是否有些过火。他并不真正操心Junior无法入睡的问题，时间自然会解决那个问题。何况，Verris有些残忍地对自己想道，难以入睡会让他成为更好的武器。他放下酒杯，转而拿起Lassiter给他的档案，随着一页又一页翻过去，鄙夷爬上了他的脸：凭借这几个角色要杀掉Henry Brogan，简直是个笑话。Verris正在考虑说服Lassiter的可能性，门响了起来。

Verris放下手中的文件，转而看向自己在镜中的倒影。

那个士兵推门而入。他站在门边，等候Verris下指令。Verris摩挲着杯子，视线掠过崭新的装甲。可能性，他一直相信，就是最好的。士兵散发出烧焦的金属味，他从来不与Verris对视或是交谈。Verris朝他打出手势，他稳稳地朝这个方向走了过来。他跪下来，让Verris能够很方便地揪住他的头发。角度固定好以后，Verris的手离开了。年轻的士兵靠近他，做出训练有素的服从姿势，脱去面上的护甲。这花了一些时间，Verris冷静地看着，这是他最喜欢的瞬间。

一张与他的养子毫无二致的脸在盔甲下面显露出来，就像一个恶魔过度繁殖的双生子。

Verris冷冷谛视对方几秒，闭上眼，像在与自己争论。“我今天去了医院，”这种倾诉的口气其实很烦，因为Verris比任何人都清楚他的同伴不会回应。“从口气判断，他似乎已经知道你了。”

某种神态上的变化几近于令Verris以为对方要回答他。但士兵只是膝行了一小段距离，等待Verris的掌心按上他的头。这就是这些年来，“老爹”每个星期的固定节目，一个由Henry Brogan的复制品出演的节目。甚至比他更好——Verris讥嘲地想——因为这一个不懂得在性爱中还有可以拒绝的东西。年轻的士兵解开他的皮带，把头调整到适当的姿势，开始吮吸他的阴茎。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

一个alpha注意了他一个上午，这对于Henry Brogan来说是一件新鲜事。人们更愿在别的地方干这种事，在一个人声嘈杂的酒吧，也许，但是在公园？在你的慢跑路线上？不管这个alpha是个什么样的人，Henry肯定他不懂浪漫，他假装与Henry同路的方式也很冒失。Henry半路停下来系鞋带，刻意耽搁了一些时间。假如这个alpha是Lassiter派来盯牢他的人，此刻应该意识到自己的伪装已经暴露，他会离开，说不定还会泄露出一丝惊慌失措，然而，当Henry等了足够的时间站起来之后，那个alpha依然跟在他的后面。杀手无声地皱起了眉头。

这是他最厌烦的情况之一。他不喜欢在公众场合闹出不愉快，可是如果有必要的话，他会的。他要操心的问题够多的了，一个未绑定的alpha可不是他此刻需要的。一个牵着一只牛头梗的女人走了过来，戴着蓝牙耳机，大声地朝电话里说着什么。Henry突兀地改变了路线，转弯，吃惊的叫声在他的身后响起，那个alpha与牵狗的女人撞到了一起，与Henry的计划一致。这会给你上一课，小子，要对付一个比你年长两倍的omega，就得做好丢脸的准备。Henry靠在冰淇淋车一侧，趁那个alpha被对方缠得无法脱身，他仔细看了一眼对方的脸。头戴鸭舌帽，低着头，Henry在后视镜里看到的那张脸可上不了年度最吸引人的alpha的名单。杀手哼了一声，摇摇头，莫名其妙地，他被激怒了。和本来计划好的不一样，Henry没有借机离开，反而掉头往回走。他离开冰淇淋车的顶篷，直接朝那个alpha走了过去。

看见Henry就这么怒气冲冲地走过来，把自己暴露在空旷的视野下，那个alpha反而怔住了。如果CIA认为这样一个alpha就能吸引Henry的注意力，那么他们比他想象的还要蠢。Henry径直走向对方的同时，一边在心里把可能下达命令的名字都过了一遍。这张脸太年轻了，Henry故意与他对视。这是一个测试，alpha没有逃避目光接触，反而直勾勾地看了过来。该死，Henry暗骂，他不是来让你上钩的，他确实对你有欲望，这比他想象的还要糟糕。

现在想要做任何举动都太迟了，Henry挡住了他的去路。“谁派你来的？”Henry劈头说。

对方眯起了眼睛，掩饰性地笑了一下。但Henry没被那个笑容愚弄，他看出对方更像是被他所惹恼了。“抱歉，什么？”

“拜托，回答问题，”Henry仅有的一丝好心情都消失了。“这有多难？给我一个名字。”

确实被惹恼了。Henry愉快地验证了自己的猜测。呼吸急促，目光疏离，肌肉反应也很紧张。来吧，好孩子，看看你还能把训练的结果和一副火爆脾气在这种谨慎下面隐藏多久。这个年轻的alpha不以为然地打量着他，向后退了一步拉开两人间的距离，嘴唇抿得紧紧的。

“我不知道你在说什么。”比刚才绷紧了许多的声音让Henry露出了微笑。

“你暴露了，你从我进公园开始就跟着我了。怎么，难道你希望我相信那套‘我只是个碰巧看上了你的alpha’的狗屎？他们把你训练得很好，可是，还不够好。那一撞太过火了。不管你撞倒多少带着小狗的女人，我是不会相信你只是一个一点监视技巧都不会的普通人。”

有种迷惑的神色掠过那个alpha的脸，奇怪的是，一种相似性击中了Henry的心——年轻二十岁，这很有可能是他，在布达佩斯的某个土耳其浴室里，傻乎乎地以为自己能够轻易完成诱惑alpha的任务。Henry短暂地闭上眼，想赶走回忆。在他再次睁开眼时，Alpha脸上的迷惑很快就被明显的轻蔑所代替。Alpha舔舔唇，上下打量着他，故意做得下流而明显。

“如果这是你的晨间搭讪方案，先生，”这个小混蛋居然说。“你不是我的类型。”

“来真的吗？”Henry觉得好笑。

“抱歉，”年轻小子补上一句。“我能给点建议吗？有人还想操你的话，你应该感到荣幸——趁你还能享受，对吧？至于我，你对我的判断完全错了，我只是个偶然路过的omega，”

Henry现在开始觉得有趣了。首先，这个alpha没有讪讪地找借口离开，这倒是第一次。

“你是个omega，”Henry讽刺地瞧了瞧对方。“当然了。你还随身带着抑制剂，我猜？”

“事实上，我确实带了，”他今天早上的艳遇说。“要来一口吗？这是你拦住我的原因吗？”

“好了，省省那些废话吧，”Henry瞪着他。“让我把话说清楚：某个CIA的行动主管把你塞到这儿来，让你诱惑一个像我这样的omega，看看我是不是真的想退休，很有趣，先生，可惜他们没有告诉你我除了是一个没绑定的omega以外还是个混蛋，非常多疑的那种混蛋。顺便提一句，这一招早在七十年代就已经不灵了。当然他们会让你装成一个omega，让你胸前挂着一支抑制剂在公园里晃悠，可是他们骗不了我——下次，你最好把尿布忘在家里再来。”

他本以为对方会愤然离开，或者一脸屈辱，这种情况他遇到得太多了。然而，他看到的却是一张动摇的脸，有那么一瞬间，掩盖在冷漠下面的脆弱，几乎能够引起任何人的同情，但那也许只是Henry的错觉。也许是他最近的那种良知作怪。“我是一个alpha？”那人喃喃，震惊地望着Henry，那种口气是如此地无助，Henry毫不怀疑这能够获得年度最佳演出。

“你的身体没有告诉你？”Henry皱起眉头。“好了，这套把戏留到年度审核再玩，我相信到时候一定有人欣赏的。把‘我是一个迷失的需要安慰的alpha’这套收起来，告诉我把你派来的人的名字。也许我能在那之后改变对你或是把你派来的机构的观感，和你上床。”

他低估了对手。混球耸了耸肩。“也许我们应该改变一下看待事情的方式，Henry，”他说，“我不喜欢被威胁。也许你该先和这个需要安慰的alpha上床，再让他告诉你名字。”

Henry胜利地笑了。“终于承认你知道我的名字了，”他摇摇头。“可惜，我不想操你。”

这alpha盯着他，评估性的目光没来由地使得他呼吸急促。真是太无礼了。

“介意我操你吗，老家伙？”

这个问题像一把火那样点燃了Henry的全身。他的第一个反应是粗俗地笑了。他拿手抵在额头上，摇了摇头。他穿着跑步服，脖子上挂了条毛巾，T恤皱巴巴的，在他身上可没有任何一点会让alpha觉得辣的地方。Henry退后一步，不赞同地望着对方。“老天爷，”他说，微微昂起下颚。“这就是你的脱身计划？如果有人在听的话，你可以告诉他们见鬼去了，就说我Brogan说的。现在，滚吧，别拦着一个退了休的老家伙的路，今天早上算你走运。”

这回轮到那个Alpha挡了他的道。在Henry绕过他想要继续晨跑的时候，他侧身一步拦在Henry跟前。Henry的目光绕过他，落在他腰间，继而垂下视线望向自己，再回到他脸上。年长者的一只手靠拢身体，不留痕迹地挨近肋下。这是一个无声的“你带了枪，是的，但别以为我就毫无准备”的暗示——那个年轻人看起来懂了。这样看来，他受过训，也许还出过任务，又是一件Brogan不想知道的事。Henry等了等，叹了口气，对方没有让开的意思。

“又怎么了，”Henry无奈地说。“我不知道你注意到没有，我可不是你的老爹。”

“没人在听，五分钟前我把通讯切断了。”年轻人也朝他扬起下颚，一副志在必得的口吻，“我是认真的。我在附近有个地方，上一次你得到一场让你爽到的性爱是什么时候？”

“首先，还真是侮辱人，谢了，”Henry翻了个白眼。“其次，我不知道你对omega了解多少。只是通知你一下，我不在发情期。你也许看了很多‘操omega就是爽’的汁水横流的广告？那种他们在特拉维夫招募你们的狗屎？忘掉它，为你的祖国服务了半辈子能让你干得像摩加迪沙的地堡一样。把这个刻进你的脑子，现在让开。”

他没有让。他望着Henry，一脸不知悔改的模样。Henry皱在一起的眉头越来越紧，浸了汗的t恤贴住他的背。是Lassiter吗？不，Henry在脑海里思索，她不喜欢违反规则的捣蛋分子，也许是Petterson那边的人。漫无边际的思绪被那个忽然上前一步的alpha打断，年轻人侧过身，嘴唇贴到他的颈侧，Henry警告地躲了躲，手肘顶住他的气管，那人的嘴唇在他腺体的所在之处游移，却没有碰到他，Henry的心在沉沉地跳动。他在确认你告诉他的事情吗？不，他在确认他自己是否是个alpha。这究竟是怎么回事？Henry容忍了三秒钟，一把掐住他的胳膊。

“你硬了。”混蛋小子指出。

“而你是个混蛋，”Henry恼怒地哑着嗓子。天啊，他的喉咙滚烫。“你叫什么名字？”

“Clay。”

“Clay？”Henry拉近两人的距离，翕动嘴唇，故意把那个名字说得低缓而又温柔。

年轻人点点头。Brogan扬起了嘴角。“好吧，我就假装相信这是你的真名，”突然之间，他发起了反击，左手下沉抓住年轻人裆部，右肘高抬撞在他的胸前，被攻击的alpha哑忍下了呻吟，但连着后退了两步，怒不可遏。Henry朝他抬了抬眉毛，扬起那只手。“能给你点建议吗？还有人想揍你的时候，你应该感到荣幸——趁你还能享受，对吧？下次好运，Clay。”

鸭舌帽小子丢下他走了，他一路抛下Henry走得飞快，好像为自己轻易地让步而感到愤怒。Herny看到那支子弹形状的抑制剂挂在链子上，在阳光下在他的脖子上跳动。这很有意思，Henry享受着自己的胜利，不是每天你都能看到一个挫败的alpha的，尤其是一个和Clay Verris同名的混蛋。而当他看到那小子跳上一辆偷来的机车扬长而去时，Henry皱起了眉头。

“上帝，他们在哪找到你的，”Henry用只有自己能听见的声音说。“再过二十年，你的职业生涯将会是某个坐在办公室里的家伙的心脏病之旅。”

Henry以为自己已经让这个alpha知难而退，可是四天以后，当他推开码头附近那家他常去的酒吧，那个alpha就坐在他最喜欢的位置上。鸭舌帽不见了，换成了一副摆在桌上的墨镜，高调得好像生怕别人不知道他是个怪胎。Henry哭笑不得地在门边注视了那个年轻人半晌，最后才迈着不慌不忙的步子，在对方挑衅的视线下走到了桌子跟前。他在Clay的对面坐下，对于对方推过来的餐单看也没看一眼。

“好了，一开始我认为他是来引诱我的，后来我认为，Nah，他更有可能是来杀我的，可是我都错了，对吧？”Henry把双肘靠在卡座上，朝前压了压身子。“其实他只是个傻瓜。”

“何以见得？”

“唔，你在午餐时间出现在我最喜欢的酒吧里，独自坐在靠窗的座位上，”Henry耸耸肩，做了个无奈的姿势，惬意地往椅背上一靠。“看上去挺傻的，你不觉得吗？如果我有盟友，而他们手里又有枪的话，你现在已经死了。以及你脸上的这副表情——‘别接近我，你不会想知道我是谁的’——这又是什么？某种你自认为很酷的伪装？”他干这行太久了，知道怎么虚张声势，不让别人看到自己的底牌，这是保住性命的关键。而眼下他在严格执行。

“你看上去真老，”年轻人琢磨着他，皱起眉头，他根本就没在听Brogan讲话，这真让他火大。“在十二点的光线下面看起来更老了。那是什么，白头发吗？你还喝恶心的橙汁。”

“维他命，”Henry假装没有生气，咧了咧嘴。“记住这个单词，以后再谢我。再过二十年你也会需要的。所以你来这里只是为了奚落我，顺便看看自己会不会中弹？真是迷人。”

Clay还在抿住嘴唇研究着他的脸，以一种不近人情的方式。“你到底是谁？你告诉我我是一个alpha，还有这种熟悉的感觉……”他厌恶地停顿。“……我不喜欢这种感觉。”

“是呀，很高兴参与你的自我探索之旅，”Henry啜了口橙汁。“我完全支持你。Alpha的灵魂深处什么的，听起来是个不错的夜间节目。可是alpha通常对我只有一个用处，伙计，我操他们，或者——”他意味深长地停下，又啜了口果汁，Clay听出来了什么，点了点头。

“或者杀死他们。”Henry失望地发现他完全没被这点吓住。“就连这点也一样。”他在低声窃窃私语着什么，Henry一点也不喜欢这样。他警觉地别过脸，酒吧里似乎没有人是Clay的后援。这小子的脸在正午的光线下看上去有点不对劲，比他的记忆里要苍白，却更狂妄。

Henry Brogan没再说话，只是缓慢地眯起了眼睛。他把手掌压在桌面上，放缓了呼吸。

“为什么你从来没有绑定过alpha？”Clay冷冰冰地问。绝对是狂妄，Henry不快地想。

“我只见过你一面，小子，”他同样冷冷地说。“我们没到交心的地步。当心。”

“如果我真的是一个alpha……像你说的那样，”Clay换了个问题，语气急切了一些，然而Henry没有漏掉那并不是一种正常的求助，“那为什么从来没有别的人告诉我这些？”

Henry本能的反应是这是对方在和他开玩笑。不过他看到一张过于认真，过于执拗的脸，不至于把那误会成是玩笑。他有些抵触地发现，这小子还是让他放松了警惕，刚才把呼吸和心跳放缓，以便适合瞄准的本能反应不见了。另一个Brogan——在某些人的眼里，一个退步了的Brogan——似乎占了上风。Henry不动声色地隐藏这种变化，脸上的笑容渐渐消失了。

“你从来没有想要过一个omega？”

被派来监视他的人摇摇头。“我不知道什么是想要。”

“老天，”Henry高估了这场谈话的价值。“欲望，期盼，亲近感。你从未有过？”

话一出口他就知道自己走错了一步。这个奇怪的alpha被冒犯了，他像一个受训太久的机器那样不懂回应，肩膀死死地板着，笔直地移开目光，不知该看向何处。“你才不了解我。”

“不，我不，这才是全部的重点。想要知道真相吗？你问错了问题。你该问的问题是——为什么有人要从一开始就对你隐瞒这些？嗯？相信我的话，”Henry叹了口气，他不该说这些的。“它们来自一个已经问了这些问题二十多年的人。首次心理咨询的费用，这顿你请。”

他扔下小费，准备起身，Clay抓住他身后的椅子，不露痕迹地把他拦在了座位上。Henry不悦了。“别再假装了。”年轻人低声说。“你一定也感觉到了某种不对劲的地方。自打我们碰面以后，某种东西一直在困扰着你，我能看得出来。某些让你在夜里睡不着的东西。”

“小子，你压根就不了解我。”Henry骂道。“你对我的噩梦了解什么？如果我想成为一个alpha自我证明的战利品，我应该早在二十年前就干，而且，无意冒犯？那也轮不到你。”

Clay眨了眨眼。再一次，那种熟悉感就像某种逃避不来的厄运，揪住了狙击手的心。

“我不是来这里操你的，ma'am，”Clay加重那个侮辱意味的称呼。“我是来告诉你，你的退休计划泡汤了，你在刺杀名单上。你最好跑——而且要快，假如你不想死的话。”

Henry因为那声ma’am扬起了眉。“永远都很高兴见到你，Junior。”他讥讽地说。

稚嫩的alpha因为那声称呼而震动，Henry对这个效果很满意。“别这么幼稚，”Henry瞅了一眼Alpha拦在他身侧的胳膊。“你我都知道你的真实身份暴露是无法避免的事。”

“而他终于说出口了，”Clay毫无表情。“能问个问题吗，ma’am？你怎么知道你是我的类型？”

Henry在往杯里添酒，笑声断断续续，溢出他的喉咙。这个看上去根本感觉不到任何东西的家伙竟然说了个笑话。Henry大他太多，也太疲倦，否则他倒是可以考虑为这个操他一场。

“你不是，”他痛心地告诉对方，“现在你毁了我吃午饭的胃口。还有什么要说的吗？”

“不幸的是，有，”Clay Jr.的表情使他隐约想起了另一个人。“如果我下次遇到你，而你还活着的话，我会把你弄到一个地方好好地搞你。我会让你脱光操到你尖叫，ma’am。”

Henry闷笑着，朝Junior举了举杯子。“我可以为这个喝一杯。”他摇晃杯子，凑到唇边，Junior的脸色变得越来越警惕。Henry在下一次手腕的虚晃中扬头朝他撞去，年轻的狙击手早有准备，跳下椅子要绊他的脚腕，但他错估了一步，这正是Henry想要的。他在年轻人压低重心，小腿朝他踢来的时候往旁边一躲，杯子砸到墙壁上，碎片四溅。Junior意识到了什么，跳到一旁。一颗从对面屋顶射过来的子弹刚巧就打在Henry标示出他的地方。

年轻人伏在地上，气喘吁吁。等到他气急败坏地起身时，Henry已经跳上了酒吧外的车。Junior趴在地上，迅速瞄准，一连朝外射出七发子弹。车子摇摇晃晃甩出去，后轮打滑，但没妨碍Henry朝那个alpha竖起一个准备好的中指。Junior追了出来，Henry脸上的笑容本应扩大，却停滞了。方向盘变得模糊，一阵晕眩忽然使得他的视野缩小到只看到后挡风玻璃上的弹眼。Henry想起那杯橙汁，骂出脏话，随后在八十迈的时速中滑倒在驾驶座位上。

他退休后认识的第一个alpha在车撞上路沿后不慌不忙地走向他，Henry歪着身子，眨掉眼眶里的汗，不明白自己为什么并没有完全地失去意识。Junior拉开车门，拽住他的身子，把他拖到了公路上，他对Henry瞧了一阵，微微一笑，随后拽住他的领子给了他一拳。

鲜血涌上口腔，Henry明白过来：他算过了药物的分量。他要你醒着失败。他确实像你。

在发烫的公路上，在燃烧的沥青味旁边，这几乎算得上浪漫了，如果不是令人毛骨悚然的话。

直到Henry Brogan因为精疲力竭而闭上眼，他仍然不敢相信那王八蛋扳回了一局。

第二天头疼欲裂地醒来时，他还可以欺骗自己这不是事情失控的迹象。可是四十八小时过后，他不那么想了。警报在半夜将他吵醒，告诉他有入侵者进入了这一地区。但Henry Brogan根本就不需要警报：Clay Jr.就坐在他的对面，拿着枪，一脸丧家之犬的表情。Henry没有立刻将他打死的原因，是因为他受了伤，而且——Henry不愿对自己承认——他看起来就像是过去的自己，那个无家可归的Brogan，那个为了躲避母亲的责骂而根本不想承认自己有家的Brogan。

Henry闭上眼，沉沉叹息。他多么希望能够说服自己那只是一个幻象。“你究竟是谁？”

“听说过Gemini吗？”

“你是Clay Verris的人？”Henry仍旧闭着眼，但神色逐渐清晰。“是他派你来的？”

“Clay Verris拥有我。”这是Junior的下一句话。

Henry诧异地转过头。Junior还坐在那里，没有动一动，他的眼睛在暗处发光，Henry宁可他只是来这里把自己打死，而不是来和自己谈论Verris以及他那些深不可测的野心。

“这是什么意思，拥有你？”

Henry等着，可是没有等来答案。他失去了耐心。“你不该到这儿来。”他告诉对方。“如果是Verris派你来的，你一定很出色。可是Verris不会轻易饶过这种事，他不信任任何人。”

没有回应。Junior毫无生气地坐着，Henry吃惊地发现他的眼眶中充盈着泪水。那是一张让人不安的脸，Henry从未见过这样的一张脸。Junior目光颤抖，盈满泪光，然而Henry毫不怀疑他会在几步之外把一颗子弹打进自己的额头。他浑身上下就像是死人那样不动，反而使得他眼睛里的任何一丝波动都变得很显眼，那是一种麻木的本能，Henry认为Junior甚至不知道那是哭泣。他的面部肌肉挤压着，徒劳地想要为情感找到出口，那张脸比任何能说出口的话语解释了更多的东西，而Henry一眼读懂。“说话，小子！”Henry抬高了声音，“我不是你倾诉的对象！如果你唯一的朋友是你偶然认识的一个omega，而这个omega不过是你的任务，那就太可悲了。你听见我的话了吗？现在告诉我，Verris拥有你是什么意思？”

Clay没有回答。Clay握住枪，站起来走向他。他脱掉上衣，Henry在他的背后看到长长的疤痕，像是体罚留下的。他倒吸口气，听到抑制剂在Clay把T恤拽过领口时碰撞着那条链子。只有在这个时候，Henry隐约地想起，Verris过去戴过同样的链子，他说那是他的母亲留给他的唯一的东西。他走神了一瞬间，再次回过神来时，年轻人的视线让他浑身发凉，将他钉在了原处。那完全是二十多岁的Henry的眼神，他想为自己遭遇的事情惩罚一切；他太害羞了，无法为自己的感情找到出口；他害怕有人会知道他是个怪物，继而唾弃他的全部。

Henry望着对方，深受震撼，像是看见了一个重生的鬼魂。Junior爬上他的床，挨着他躺下，伏在他肩窝上，像是溺水的人一般抓住他的腰。Henry闻到了鲜血的气味，他不愿去想这些气味是怎么来的，他也不愿去想，为什么Junior在受伤以后会选择跑来找自己。

“为什么你从不发情？”Junior像一个急切的alpha那样喃喃，胡乱摸索着他的身体。

“说来话长，”Henry苦笑着回答。“我们不是朋友，记得吗？所以你半夜三点跑到我的地方来——你负责监视的目标的地方，提醒你一下——只是为了操我。而且还嫌我不够湿。”

“别告诉我你没想过，”Junior回敬。“我把你拽到路上时，你湿了。我给你那一拳时，你差点射了。我知道得一清二楚，老家伙。”

Henry拽住他的领子把他从自己的身上揪了下来，将他压制在身下，逼视他的脸。

“你想干什么，想知道你是不是一个alpha？Verris不愿告诉你，不，我错了，是你不敢问。所以你想起了我，‘那些年纪大的总是知道什么才是更好的’？军队里的浑话你也信？”

Junior颤抖着，但更像是由于激动而不是良知。他湿润的目光恶狠狠地剜向Henry的脸，让后者知道自己猜中了大半。Henry掐住他的脖子，给了他一拳，随后卸了他的枪，挨过打的alpha别过脸来，目光中的残忍反而更明亮了。Henry把枪卸了弹夹扔到地上，又后仰去摸他的小腿。果不其然，Junior在那里也藏了把匕首。在他一手举枪对准Junior的胸膛，另一只手将匕首抽出来时，Junior突然咬了他一口。Henry呼吸一滞，一种陌生的，软弱的刺痛从被咬的地方传来。他摇晃着，想要找回重心，更汹涌的快感却在下一刻袭击了他。他咬紧牙关，从模糊的视线中望向Junior的脸，热潮突如其来，他的喉咙深处发出无助的嘶吼声，就像被逼到了角落里的野兽。Junior的嘴唇无动于衷地动了动，Henry几乎无法听到他发出来的声音，但他知道Clay Verris的门徒对他说了什么，那句话就像诅咒一样清晰。

他在说什么？Henry绞尽脑汁地想……不是道歉，他不会道歉。他也不是在为自己辩解。

“你不该告诉我我是个alpha的，”Henry终于听清那些喃喃着的，毫无感情色彩的字眼。“现在，我必须要确认一件事。”

闯入他的住处的Alpha抓住他的肩膀，像是感觉不到重量那样把他翻了下来。Henry喘得很急，踢蹬着腿，出了太多汗的手抓不住东西。匕首掉在床下的响声使得他明白过来，眉间出现深深的褶皱。他等待着不可避免的结局，但Clay Jr.没有像他想象的那样直接把他打死。他伏在Henry的背上，踢开他的腿，牙齿咬住背部的皮肉，一寸一寸地吻下去。Henry闭上眼睛。

这是他最不希望出现的结果。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

可怜的男孩，你一定吓坏了。

这是Brogan醒过来以后的第一个想法。

上一秒发生的事情没有给他留下太多的印象：太多的挣扎，嘶吼，一些不愉快的肢体接触。在战场上，所有被叫做“近身作战”的东西。Brogan在最后一次挣扎时抢到了战术匕首。男孩的左肩随即出现了一道骇人的，流血的伤口。Junior摁住他后颈，将他的头砸向床。Brogan耳内嗡嗡作响，鼻梁被开了个口子。他在踉跄中翻过身，Junior高高扬起右手：枪托，随后是完整的黑暗。

Brogan试着动弹，继而倒吸了一口气。他全身都疼，热度惊人。他把眼睛睁到几乎要迸裂的程度，弹动身躯，试图找出那个年轻的alpha在哪。随着肌肉被拉扯，渗入骨髓的疼痛使得他毫不掩饰地呻吟。Junior为此在他身后嗤了一声，明显对于这种示弱很看不起。

策略奏效，方位确认。Brogan知道他在哪了。但在回忆Junior的形象时，Brogan脑海中浮现的却是眼泪。那些在他昏迷以前，像是小号消音子弹那样，溅落在他后背上的泪珠。

Junior将他反铐在了床上。手铐很紧，意在限制目标的活动空间。远离逃生出口，确保自己的有利地形，一切都符合战略要求，符合他长期以来所受的训练。倘若换作Brogan自己，也会这么做的。但Brogan认为，Junior也许还没意识到，他这么做完全另有原因。

他不想在做这件事时看着Brogan的脸。除了手铐，Brogan脸上的眼罩可以证明这一点。

Brogan拽了一下手铐，枪口立刻顶上他的背。“别动。”Junior警告，沉下了声音。

Brogan咧了咧嘴，这让他的鼻梁火辣辣地疼。

“接下来是什么？操过omega吗，小子？还是说你打算做的是强暴？”

“我说了，”没有片刻的犹豫，Junior重复了他的话。“别、动。”

肾上腺素。Brogan的心脏抨击着胸腔。绷紧到极限的背部肌肉仿佛不是自己的。

Junior在做短暂的休整：下弹夹，计算剩余的子弹，搜Brogan的身。吃了一次亏让他变得更警惕了。他在Brogan的视野死角换子弹：咔哒。咔哒。Brogan屏进一口长长的呼吸，评估自己的剩余战斗力，但很勉强。汗水流下他的脸，还有别的东西从他的双腿之间流下。

“说真的，”Brogan用讥讽的语调去刺探那寂静。“告诉我，你打算怎么继续这一切？”

长久的沉默。在他以为Junior不会回应的时候，带着恨意的话语声在他身后响起。“Verris告诉我我是一个omega。我十二岁起，每年生日，他带我到大沼泽公园去打猎，并且告诉我我是一个多么与众不同的omega。十六岁生日的那一年，Clay Verris同样带我去了公园，”短暂而苦涩的停顿，“但这一次——alpha是我的猎物。这是你想要知道的吗？”

Brogan闭上眼叹息。他该流露出同情的表情，但残酷的真相是：他早有预感。

“我恨那个地方，”最后一声咔哒，最后一颗被算入的子弹。“每一次，唯一能让我开心起来的是当我躺在地上，即将对某个alpha扣动扳机的一瞬间。你觉得我应该聪明些，对吗，老家伙？‘他怎么可能发现不了？’你在想。‘他怎么会不知道他是个alpha？’因为我不能。在我十六岁生日的那一年，当我怀疑得最厉害的时候，Verris把我带到一个alpha面前，他告诉我这是我的恐惧。不要害怕，孩子，靠近它。他让我在他眼前操了那个alpha。”

“停下。”Brogan哑声说。他不想再听下去了。

“我是残缺的，”Junior毫无感情地继续下去。“Verris一直是这么告诉我的。这就是为什么我的父母把我扔在了消防站。你是一个不会流水的omega，孩子，但你比他们都要强。”

Brogan攥紧拳，直到指甲深深地刺入手掌。“一个爱护我的长辈，一个为我提供舒适生活的好人，所有人都是这么想的，”Junior似在微微地颔首。“但每次没能更好地完成任务，我的omega身份会在我所在的地方毫无原因地曝光，我在那个地方待不下去，不得不求助于Verris，求助于他能让我变得更强。还想继续了解我吗，还想知道我接下来要干什么吗？”

“操一个omega不会让你变得更强。”Brogan干哑地说。

“不，但杀死一个omega会，”Junior淡淡回应。“你会是我第一个杀死的omega——在我操完你以后。”

Brogan找准时机踢向对方。但他的脚腕被人以几乎捏碎的力道掐住。腿被迫抬高，捏紧的拳头打在他的皮肤上。Brogan闷哼一声屏住呼吸。膝后，肋下，软组织，Junior下手的地方都在人体的脆弱点。他稍微恢复知觉以后，Junior绕到床的另一边。Brogan把精力集中在恢复喘息上，Junior拉直他的腿，把他的腿绑在了床脚上，使得他的身体紧贴着床。

Brogan紧促的呼吸打在压在他侧脸的枕头上，半边枕头沾满他的血。他沉沉地吸进空气，吐出，没有再花多余的精力去与那个alpha交流。Junior的手还在摆弄他，将他的姿势调整到服从，Brogan懒得指出这有多么荒谬。他被紧压进床单里，四肢拉扯到了最大限度，额头低悬，拳头抓不住任何东西，粗糙的眼罩布料磨着他被愤怒灼烧得滚烫不堪的双眼。

Junior拽下他的长裤，布料磨过他的身体。他在灼烧，他的下半身可笑地暴露。

“你撒谎了，”评估的语气冷冷地掠过他的身体。“你说你不再发情，那这是什么？”

“我并不想要这样！”怒吼仿佛狂热的冷风刮过他的身体。但随之而来的疲惫熄灭了火焰。Brogan黯哑了目光。“这具身体……对你有着某种弱点。在码头的时候我就发现了。”

Junior的动作滞住了片刻。“把嘴闭上，转过头，”他恼怒地说。“你认为我会相信这些？”

“我不会对你撒谎，”Brogan沙哑地说。“我不是Clay Verris。”

一根未润滑过的手指惩罚般地刺入他，他的脊背因此而弓起。“Junior。”他不愿放弃。

“闭嘴。”

手指进入得更深，Brogan的背扭曲着。Junior侮辱性地往他的后臀吐了一口唾沫，Brogan想要躲开，但Junior揪住他的头发，压下他的脸。唾沫被抹进他逐渐扩张开的后穴。

“你还可以停下，”湿润的喘息渐渐渗入Brogan的喉音。“你不是这样的人。”

“你又是什么样的人？”手指在他的体内残忍地勾起，让Brogan泄出一声干涩的喊叫。“你在佐治亚杀了八名DIA探员，你的人全死在了萨瓦纳。你杀掉的alpha比我多，老头子。”

“这些都不是真的，”Brogan的视线因为快感而有些模糊。“是他们告诉你的谎言。”

Junior的动作很粗暴。他的五指揸开，在Brogan的臀肉上留下了指印。他的手指快速地戳探着，没有给Brogan留下喘息的时间。当他听到Brogan的辩驳之词，他用两根指头拉开了Brogan的后穴，让他感觉到自己粘稠的液体流下大腿。“高兴点，”年轻人评论道。“这证明了你还能和一个alpha上床。在DIA招募你的时候，他们把这点看得很重要，不是吗？”

Brogan不该上当，但他克制不住湿润的喘息。“你这个操蛋的杂种。”回答沙子般粗粝。

他的臀部被平扇了一下，那里的皮肤迅速刺痛起来。Brogan紧攥住拳头，无论多么不愿意承认，对于高潮的期待像鞭子那样抽过他的身体。鲜血的味道和触感，那几乎是火上浇油：来自Junior肩伤的血滴落到他的身体上，alpha的信息素把他悬吊在精神亢奋的边缘。只有意识还在刀锋般的清醒上来来回回。Junior贴住他的穴口边沿抽出手指，Brogan咬牙忍下嘶哑的悲鸣。负伤的地方全都麻木了，感觉不到疼痛，他徒劳地摔打着胳膊，低吼着，任由手腕擦破手铐流出鲜血。贴近他的alpha突然抓住他的腰，狠狠往里吸了一口气。

他倒伏在了Brogan背上，勃起的阴茎贴住Brogan的臀部。Brogan绝望地闭了闭眼睛。

“这已经足够证明你是一个alpha了，”Brogan沉痛地说。“你感觉不到吗？还是说，Gemini真的把你改造到了这种地步，你连自己都不愿意相信了？”

他听到泫然欲泣的呼吸，如同快要喘不过气来一样急促。Alpha把头埋在他的肩窝，沉沉换气。“Junior，停下，”Brogan咬牙切齿地命令。“否则下一次见到你，我会杀了你。”

他数到十。Junior下一次沉下呼吸靠近，Brogan分开五指插向他的眼。对话的时间长度让年轻人没有发现他挣开了手铐，信息素的交融让敌人放松了警惕，这些都是教科书式的对付alpha的内容。只是Brogan没有料到自己有一天用得上。Junior险些没能躲开。Brogan的指甲抠进他的伤口，Alpha发出被激怒的嘶喊。他骑在Brogan背上，勒住他的喉咙，在让他窒息的过程中拍打着床板。Brogan用得到了自由的手去卸Junior的枪，没有找到。Alpha先他一步，在枪身涂上血液，迷惑了Brogan的方位感。他的呼吸越来越困难，Junior稍微松开钳制时，Brogan两眼上翻，身体已经瘫软。Junior的虎口掐在他的咽喉上，俯身看他。

他精疲力竭地喘息着，眼眶溢出泪水。Junior啐掉血液，那是从被Brogan抓破的地方流出来的。年轻的alpha的形象在Brogan的记忆里变得稀薄，身体的兴奋却丝毫没有减退的迹象，肢体摩擦加剧了他的感官退化。这是必然的。Junior推了他一把，Brogan倒在床上。他呛了两口，抽搐着抓紧了床单，新鲜的空气终于回到了他的胸腔里。他浑身一震。

不是因为Junior再一次压上来，而是因为那个alpha吻在了他的后颈，轻抚他的头发。

“不，”Brogan毫不掩饰厌恶与疲惫。“别那么做。你已经赢了。大可以直接操我。”

Junior拿鼻尖拱着他的颈后。没有听Henry的话。也许Brogan现在这种软弱的状态让他兴奋，也许他只是很满意他新证明的alpha的身份。Brogan既恼火又疲倦，他不愿去想。

“你比刚才还要湿，”Junior无情地告诉他。“喜欢alpha对你粗暴一点？被蒙住眼睛，像条狗一样绑在床上，却饥渴得像个妓女……我从未像现在这样想象过你。这个，在这里。我以为你绝不会一个alpha感兴趣，你的档案里是这么写的。我没想到会这么容易。你和我也没有那么多不同，对吧？只不过你一直欺骗自己，以为你能像一个alpha一样刀枪不入。你骗了自己那么久，都快相信自己是个alpha了。哦，我有新闻要告诉你，老家伙。你不是。”

Brogan的气息因为缺氧而不稳。他咬牙不去回应，直到Junior咬在他肩膀上的牙齿让他发出一声长长的，破碎的哭喊。Junior把他的肩头咬出了血，再舔上来，Brogan弹动身躯，大腿绝望地拉扯到最大。他能够感觉到鲜血流出，他能感觉到阴囊沉甸甸地在腿间晃动。

“你应该感到幸运我操过一些alpha，”Junior挖苦道。“我知道该怎么照料你，Henry。”

“不完全是自愿的，我猜。”Brogan讥讽。Junior的手指找到他的一侧乳头，狠狠掐了下去。Brogan无声仰起头，咽下几乎涌到嘴边的痛呼，被晃动得太厉害的手铐拍打着床柱。

Junior跪在他的两腿之间，握住他的臀部。Brogan干咽了一下，Junior狠狠插了进来。

他没有找寻Brogan的敏感点，只是使用着他。他好像知道这对于他们两人来说都会更加容易。他把Brogan往前拖，直到Brogan的身躯能够完美地嵌入他的胸膛。Brogan隐忍地闭住眼，痛心希望自己能够忘掉此刻的一切：Junior在他耳边无声的呼吸，他握在Brogan颈上的那只带茧的手掌，他喘息的，起伏的身体，他每次进入时撕咬在Brogan喉咙处的绝望。Junior稳定，用力，无情地干着他的身体，仿佛Brogan能让他洗礼重生为一个alpha。

他湿得这样厉害，被填满的感觉更鲜明而屈辱。Junior把他朝更深处撑开，每一次的撞击让手铐在他的皮肤上舞动。这会留下更多的伤口，但Brogan知道些什么？他连自己如何摆脱眼下的局面都不知道。他的阴茎想要释放，他憎恨这一点。眼睛在眼罩内变得潮湿。

他在不自觉地抽搐，Junior停下来，在他的体内硬着，却不再动。Brogan几乎溢出一声求饶，Junior朝他侵近，他的手指抚上Brogan的脸。alpha的阴茎灼伤了他的内壁。

“你想要释放，”Junior指出。“这么快。你想保存体力在这之后把子弹射入我的额头。”

猜对了，Brogan挤出一个自嘲的笑脸。不过，没人会为此给你颁发奖章，小子。

“抱歉，Henry，”Junior的手在他的阴茎上收拢。“这不可能。”

Brogan几乎想要大笑。他憎恨地听见自己发出脆弱的低吟，在Junior用指甲折磨他湿漉漉的阴茎的时候。Junior解开手铐，将他的胳膊反扭到背后扣住。那擦到了他的伤口，Brogan闷哼，但Junior并未因此就大发慈悲地停下来。他把Brogan翻过来，抓住并抬高了他的大腿，Brogan气愤地换气，他能感觉到Junior在注视着那个被彻底操过一回的洞口。

“你甚至不敢看着我的脸，”Brogan汲进一口饱含alpha信息素的空气，昏昏沉沉地申斥。“这解释了很多事情。”

Junior无动于衷地再次顶进来。Brogan咬紧牙齿，后脑随着Junior每一次粗鲁的插入撞上枕头。泪水涌上眼眶，就像令他喘不过气的蜂毒。他的腿架在alpha的肩上，左摇右晃。液体从被操开的地方流下来，顺着臀缝淌到了床单上。过后，所有的这些都将会使他疼痛。

“这将会断断续续进行几个钟头，”Junior用一种简直算得上温柔的语气告诉他。“你最好做好准备。对付alpha，这是标准程序。你不是alpha，Henry，但你要求别人把你当做一个，我说的有没有错？我抓住他们，击溃他们。我想你也许认为自己值得花更多的时间。”

“我的上帝，”Brogan厌烦地翻了个白眼。“你听起来简直像是另一个Clay Verris。”

Junior抠住他的阴茎，指甲深陷,直到他为了减轻疼痛湿喘着昂起头。他用力呼吸，仿佛溺水的人。Junior扯下他的眼罩时，他的视线依然缺乏一个明确的焦点。该死的alpha射在了他的体内，这是那种溺水感觉的源头。伴随着Junior抽出他的阴茎，Brogan残破的呼吸像是有人翻出了他的内脏。他仍然想要高潮，但高潮被搁置得太久，如今只是一场疲倦。他很清楚自己的话会激怒Clay，但没有想到会让他失控到这种地步。Junior对他怒目而视。

“我不是他！”Junior的每一个字燃烧着怒火。“听见我说的话了吗？我不是他！”

Brogan的手已经在枕头后面摸索了一段时间了，现在是抬起的时候了。Junior的瞳孔睁大。“你不会开枪的。”年轻人一脸腻烦。Brogan对准他的头颅扣动扳机，亮光在四英寸偏差下擦过他耳畔。还要再开第二枪，他的目标不见了。枪横倒在胸前，Brogan颓然倒下。他的身体依然在不由自主地抽搐，为了Clay Jr.留下的那些阴影和欲望。Brogan闭上眼调整呼吸，片刻后，他望向自己手中的东西，那是Junior翻身时Brogan从他的脖子上扯下的。

“好了，”Brogan低叹。“Clay操蛋的Jr.，现在让我们来看看你究竟是个什么玩意。”

他的声音打破黑暗，但毫无胜利的欣喜。

Verris的房门被人撞开了。那时候将近午夜，整栋Gemini大楼里除了他自己以外还有好几个亮着灯的窗户，但只有一个人知道在哪里能找到他。Junior一身黑衣挡在门口。  
Verris厌恶地皱了皱鼻子，朝他的养子投去不赞同的眼神。

“我希望你别在处理完那些alpha以后跑到这里来。我告诉过你，我不喜欢这样。”

“我很抱歉，pa，”Junior缓慢地，若有所思地走过来。“可我今晚没有处理过任何alpha，事实上，你闻到的alpha的气味很有可能是我自己的。”

Verris的神情没有丝毫变化。

“我告诉过别把alpha的信息素涂在身上，”他冷嘲。“那不会让你变成一个alpha。”

“知道我为什么要把alpha的血涂在身上吗，爸爸？”Junior的语气忽然变得激动，Verris不动声色地昂起了头。“我想知道为什么我没有omega的气味。当我在十六岁的时候，我迫切地想要知道这一点。你告诉我我是个omega，但在内心深处，我并没有感觉到。那种怀疑让我夜里无法入睡。你知道当你还是个孩子的时候，有人告诉你你生来就是个残缺的、被人抛弃的omega，你会有什么样的感受吗？”

“你会变得更强，”Verris无动于衷地直视对方的眼睛。“你会靠近你的恐惧，克服它们，然后变得更加强大。比任何一个alpha都更强大，因为你是我Clay Verris的儿子！”

“所以你把那些alpha送来，让我变成他们的噩梦，”这个说法让一丝残忍的微笑溢出了Verris的嘴角。“你知道我一点都不喜欢这样吗？你知道每当我杀掉一个alpha，我会做多久的噩梦吗？如果变得更强就是变成这样一个怪物，那么我宁可不要变成更强。”

“别这么说话！”Verris的声音陡然抬高而变得危险。“你忘了你在和谁说话！是我从零开始教你怎么对付一个alpha，是我在全世界都把你抛弃的时候把你抚养长大，是我给了你栖身之所和一个合法的身份！你忘了那些alpha知道你是个omega时看你的眼神了，Junior，你没资格这么对我说话！”

“那些alpha看我的眼神，”Junior笑起来，眼眶湿了。“好吧，我们就来谈谈那些alpha。在每一个我训练过，驻扎过的地方，哪怕是在新兵训练营里，爸爸，总有alpha‘意外地’发现我是个omega，所以不管我做得怎么出色，总是不够，不管我在任何一个地方待上多长时间，总是交不到任何的朋友。其中一些人甚至还会试图把我变成他们的婊子，你知道那让我有什么感觉吗？我对你来说从来就不够好，对吧？无论我怎么努力？为什么你要这么做？”

Verris从桌后站了起来。他来到Junior的跟前，仔细地，解剖似的审视着他。

“我只是想让你快乐，Junior。”

“你知道我什么时候感觉到快乐吗？”Junior咄咄逼人地质问。“在我割断一个alpha的气管的时候，在我夺走他们身体里的最后一丝生机的时候，在你为了让我确认我是一个正常的omega与我上床的时候——在我‘意外地’听见那些新招募的士兵谈论你的玩具的时候！”

“Junior！”Verris怒喝了一声。逼近到Junior脸前。“你忘记了自己是谁了！”

“我很清楚自己是谁，”Junior自讽地笑了。他垂着手，看了一眼Verris和他之间的距离。“我是一个被当做omega养大的alpha，你用谎言把我塑造成了你最出色的武器。”

Verris凝视着他，严格地判断他会不会在今晚成为一个威胁。Junior只是颤抖着，不时快速移开目光。Verris缓和了态度，换上柔和的口吻。“你忘了我爱你，我的儿子。”

“那么告诉我，我到底是一个alpha还是不是？”

Verris将浑身僵冷的年轻人抱入怀中，拍抚着他的头。“我不知道是谁给你灌输了这样的谎言，”Verris柔声说。“那都不重要。难道你不相信我吗？我知道你一直不喜欢当一个omega，Junior，所以我派你去杀Brogan。他是你的影子，杀了他，你才能成为更好的自己。”

受挫的alpha将头埋在他的肩上，无声地抽泣。Verris紧紧地抓住他，轻轻地拍着他的背。他在这个时候抛出杀手锏，刺激Junior的良心。“我和Ronnie Tavares的家人谈过了，就在今天上午，”Verris在年轻人耳边低沉地说。“Tavares将不会再成为一个问题。”

Junior的闷泣声更响了，Verris满意地发现他抓住了自己的外套，靠了上来。

“我不是有意要杀死他的。”Junior突然说。

“我知道，”在感情充沛的伪装下，Verris一遍遍重复着毫无意义的废话。“我知道，我的孩子。”Junior的背剧烈起伏，鼻息就像一匹摔倒的小马一样，Verris等待着，直到他渐渐平静。Verris会带他到自己的卧室，让他睡在自己的床上，他并不在乎道德法则对这种事情是怎么看的。他甚至带着一种冷意想到，也许该骗Clay再打一针那种所谓的抑制剂。

第二天，Verris在演习营地里看到了坐在弹药箱上的Junior，他看起来平静下来了，手里拿着个舔到一半的甜筒。Verris下车时，Junior昂着头，望着装甲队伍里的几张新面孔。

“谣言是真的吗，”Junior微一昂头，朝那几个高大的alpha示意。“他们中有人操过你？”

Verris好笑地侧过头，这可不是他预料中激烈争吵后第二天会谈论的话题。“他们是年轻，没绑定的alpha，”Verris的反应轻蔑而冷淡。“你和这些家伙一起待过。他们喜欢夸耀。”

“对，但不是空穴来风，对吧。”Junior耸了耸肩，舌头搅进融化的雪糕里。“他们想要从中获得什么，成就感？我也许不是一个alpha，但这些家伙比我想象的要容易愚弄得多。为什么他们之中会有人想要操你，既然他们知道你是一个alpha？”

“唔，他们中有的人马上就要去也门了，所以我们永远也不会知道。”

Junior没作声。“怎么？”Verris看着他。

“那些享受到了的人，你让他们去送死——感谢老天我不是alpha，我没那么蠢。”

“不，你没有，”Verris嘲讽。“但你继续杀不了Brogan的话，我也许会改变我的看法。准备出发。Brogan在布达佩斯。还有，这一次，Junior，别再失手了。”

Junior眯起眼睛。Verris想起昨天晚上，傻小子在他的口中昏迷着成结，Verris脱下他的裤子，在他哭泣着喃喃时吮吸他，容忍他操弄自己的嘴。这些他不会在醒来时记得，他也不会记得他是如何在Verris的口中释放，将他的养父的嘴唇弄得一塌糊涂。他也许只记得Verris醒来时被他抱在怀里，像是一只渴求拥抱的雏鸟，而Verris的睡衣上还沾着他的精液。Verris手术仪器一样的视线扫过Junior的脸，年轻人脸红了。Verris看到吞咽的喉结和躲闪的目光。

“我很抱歉。”Junior喃喃说。

Verris揽住他的肩膀。“我永远不会标记你，但那样简单得多，不是吗？好好想想这件事吧，想想该相信谁。”Verris拍拍他的肩。“我不在乎你如何杀死Brogan，付钱给一个alpha，标记他，或者利用他的弱点。我要的只是他的尸体。走吧，我们还有一辆飞机要赶。”

“我们？”他的养子说。不知为何，过了昨晚，有时他看Verris的眼神非常地阴郁。

“噢，我忘了告诉你了，”Verris假装快活地说。“我和你一起去。”

Junior朝他露出一个勉强扯到一半的微笑，条件反射地摸颈上的链子。链子却不在那里了。Jesus， Henry Brogan，Verris的脑海中掠过一个不快的想法：把它当做你的死亡订金吧。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

他在一个备用基地找到了Clay Verris。而Verris看上去不像他自己。

Verris脸色惨白，戾气笼罩着他的脸。汗珠顺着下颚淌进他的制服里，但Verris的脸纹丝不动。Henry看见他紧绷的下颚，他手中上了膛的枪，以及在他指缝和嘴角的血迹。

这让他看上去不像是Henry所认识的那个Verris，而更像是一个杀手。

Henry停在敞开的门边。他几乎不敢相信自己所看到的。Verris占据了正对着门的位置，这个位置能够让他同时监控十点钟方向的窗。他一向多疑，但今天到了登峰造极的地步。Henry有种预感。一种不好的预感。Verris背靠墙角坐在地上，Henry听到他恶狠狠的喘息。

他没有抬头与Henry对视，连一丝道谢的意愿也没有。门一打开，他的视线掠过Brogan望向他身后。“Henry操蛋的Brogan，”Verris恶毒地低语。“当然是你。有人跟着你吗？”

Henry皱起眉。他不喜欢Verris的口气。Verris总有一种凌驾于人的口吻。“什么？”

Verris却没有回答。他垂下头，吃力地调整呼吸，视线漫无焦点地在房间里游移。他的脸让Henry反感，谷欠望似乎蠕动在那冷酷的皮肤下，游移在Verris一声紧似一声的呼吸中。Henry看见他没有握枪的那只手里握住了什么东西，仔细一看是一枚手雷。一个答案来到了Henry的嘴边，这个答案弥漫在房间的空气里。Henry几近于要把它说出来，但这时，一阵挣扎漫过Verris的身体。这个男人咬紧牙根怒吼着，像是在与自己搏斗。他忽地挺了一下腰，后脑直直撞在墙壁上。Henry别过头，视线过了好一会儿才回到Verris的脸上。

已经没有必要问了。Verris两腿间的濡湿说明了一切。还有他眼睛里幽暗的深渊。

Henry终于从门边离开，朝Verris的方向走去。“天哪，你这个傻瓜，”Verris冷嘲。他仰起头，枪口举起对准了Henry的心脏。“留在你所在的地方。你从来不往地上看吗？”

Henry垂下视线：一条绊线就在距离他脚边两英寸不到的地方，绷得笔直。如果他再靠近一步，Verris设下的陷阱就能让他粉身碎骨。Henry震惊地抬起头，望向Verris的面孔。

Verris吸进一口气，他的目光变得潮湿而阴郁。嘴边的一抹笑扭曲了他脸上的表情。

怒火涌上Henry的脑门。他奋力呼吸，以阻挡受骗的情绪。“这是什么？”Henry质问。

“这是什么？”Verris吃吃笑了。“是我。在你眼前的是真正的Clay Verris，Henry。”

“所以，你骗了我，”Henry强忍下反感。“你应该告诉我的，Clay。”

“那么我就不得不杀了你了。”Verris厌恶地说。“那是你想要的吗？”

Henry再看了看绊雷，Verris的脸，以及他手中的枪。他希望能把Verris的威胁当做一个玩笑，但他非常清楚，那并不是一个笑话。Henry摇了摇头，收回往前走的脚步。

“既然你把一切都准备好了，”Henry挖苦。“你还需要我干什么？”

他本该就那么转身走开的。他应该那么做。但他犯了个错误。在Verris因为他的质问而低低地笑出声的时候，他停下了脚步。“给我找一个alpha，”Verris哑着嗓子命令，他好像毫不意外Henry会回头。“知道我为什么选中你吗？你有一颗心，你无法就此走开。”

“我会的。”Henry愤怒地说。“为什么我要帮助你，在你欺骗了我这么长时间以后？”

“给我找个alpha，Henry！”Verris抬高了声调，完全地盛气凌人：“现在！”

Henry站着没动，没回头去看Verris的脸。苦涩改变了他的声调，让他听起来可笑。

“这是一个请求呢，还是一道命令，长官？”

他等待了片刻。Verris的喘息含混低沉。Henry见过不少Omega发情，在战地医院，在他们把他送进去的地方，Henry总是被迫待在omega病房里。但Verris和那些omega都不一样，他没有哭，他严格控制着自己。这种自制力到了不近人情，乃至于残酷的地步。房间深处响起隐忍的闷哼，Henry浑身一震。一道清亮的液体流到了他的脚边，又一次把头撞到墙身上的闷响。Henry握紧拳让自己硬下心肠，Verris不会容忍他失（禁的样子被任何人瞧见。“很好，别做就是了，”Verris嘶声回应。“但如果我因此而死，Henry，那算在你的头上。”

他没有把话说完，又一阵断断续续的呻吟和撞击朝Henry涌了过来。其中夹杂着让Henry颤栗的踢打。Henry马上离开了那地方，一刻也不再停留。他的步子越来越快，呼吸越来越急，可是等到他跳上车，把自己的手死死地搁在方向盘上以后，Verris的声音仍然像是噩梦那般在他的耳中回响。Henry发动车子，将Verris看破他的眼神抛诸脑后，没有人在乎Verris是否因此而死，他告诉自己，没有人在乎那个Clay Verris是否会因此而死。他差一点成功地说服了自己。车子即将开出营地门口，Henry却突兀地踩了一脚刹车。沿着营地慢跑的一队alpha经过他的身边，Henry发现自己隔着车窗看向他们的脸。“我从未对我的omega身份撒过谎。”他想起自己与Clay Verris第一次见面时的情景。“我不相信变得更强那一套。”

“对，”Clay Verris意味深长地看了他一眼。“但不是所有人都是你。对吧，Henry？”

“Henry，”有人摇晃着他的肩膀。“Henry？”

Brogan睁开干涩的眼睛。Danny的脸出现在他的上方。Brogan挪了挪肩膀，迟缓地意识到自己是在一架开往布达佩斯的湾流飞机上。梦境依然缠绕不去，Brogan有些迷茫。他看见自己鼻梁上的胶布，再抬起眼睛，看着Danny的脸。“你还好吗？”她明显有些担忧。

“只是一些……鬼魂，”Brogan勉强地笑了笑。“永远不该回头的。”后面这句声音很低。

“什么？”

Brogan摇了摇头。他放下一只叠在胸前的胳膊，想要坐起身，却顿住动作呻吟起来。

“别起来了，你伤得很重。”Danny点头。“你确定你准备好了？”

以他对她的了解，她指的绝不是他的伤。Brogan点点头。“说吧。”

“不管这小子是谁，他有着和你一样的DNA，”Danny把鉴定报告递到了他手里。“我说的不是99的相似，而是完全一样。从链子上提取的血迹的鉴定结果是你，实验室还以为我送错了样本。我知道接下来的话听起来很诡异？但他很有可能是你的克隆，Henry。”

“但他是个alpha。”迷茫再次笼罩在Henry的心头。他想起了Verris微微笑着的面孔。（“不是所有人都是你，Henry。”）“这可能吗？"

“技术上来说很难解释清楚，但却是可以办到的。”

探员Zakarweski凝望着Henry的脸，她似乎在等待Henry流露出某种情绪，而且有些失望没有等到。Henry很想告诉她，三十年的服役，把他的情感都磨光了，如今他听到什么估计都不会吃惊。而且他也没有那个闲工夫去感到义愤。“那么另外一件事？”Henry问道。

“对，关于抑制剂的实验报告也出来了。”Danny说到一半停了下来，注意Henry的脸。

“继续。Zakarweski探员。”

Danny想要说什么，却在开口之前停下来深深吸了口气。“——那不是抑制剂。”

“这是什么意思，”Henry皱起眉。他不喜欢自己所听到的。“那不是抑制剂？”

“对，你大概也已经预料到了，在你和——冲突的时候，”她有意挑拣了合适的字眼，这种没有必要的谨慎让Henry觉得有些好笑，“是一种受到管制的药物配方，没有多少人知道，但有渠道的话仍然可以搞到。私人武装企业用得最多。它的市场价格一度非常高。”

“Danny，”Henry打断了她。“告诉我那究竟是什么。”

“你也许发现了他并没有成结，”她一口气快速说完。“不是因为他不想，而是因为他不能——那是一种抑制alpha成结的药物，Henry。长期的服用能够导致失眠，情绪不稳，以及一些幻觉。剂量太小了，我们无法查到是哪个药物公司供给的。说得简单点，只需要掌握药物的配发，Gemini可以严格控制这些alpha标记谁，如何标记，以及标记的时间和地点。”

他的眉头越皱越紧。“所以他以为自己是个omega，因为Verris一直在给他喂药？”

“基本上是这样。”Danny说。

“可怜的男孩。Verris把他当做实验室里的老鼠，我敢打赌他自己甚至不知道。”Henry注意到Danny似乎有话要说。“怎么？”

“我们都知道他很出色，Henry，”Danny犹豫地开口了。“如果他真的是你——我是说，有没有可能，这条链子是他故意留下的？是他有意要让我们查出这些？是他在利用我们？”

Henry微笑。“你学得倒很快。”

“我在向最好的学习，”Danny回答。她狐疑地停下，望着Henry。“你早就猜到这个了。”

Henry点点头。

“他想要知道答案，所以他会回来找我。而这一次，我会有所准备。”

Danny有些吃惊。“能问个问题吗，”她转了个话题，Henry仰起头。“你梦到了什么？”

Henry把报告递到她手里。“知道为什么Clay Verris非杀了我不可吗？”

“因为Jack Willis告诉你你杀错了人。”Danny不假思索地回答。

Henry摇摇头。回答不由自主地迸出，带着嘲弄自己的味道。他望着飞机舷窗外的云层。“因为我知道Mr. Verris的一个秘密。一个他要把所有知道的人都送进黄泉的秘密。”

Danny听出了他的话外之音。“你认识他。”

“三十年以前，Mr. Verris曾经和我结成过联盟，”Henry耸耸肩。“我曾经是他的部下。”

“‘联盟’是什么意思？”Danny看着他。“像alpha和omega那样吗？像是军队里常见的那种事？别这么看着我，Henry，我服役了四年，和三千个臭烘烘的水兵挤在一起。我知道我该知道的事。为什么你会和Clay Verris结成联盟？那个袭击你的alpha知道这个吗？”

Henry没有回答。他的眼睛里浮起了一层雾霾，他越过Danny的脸，看着她身后的空间。

“Danny。”Henry用制止的语调说。“——别问了。好吗？”

她不再问下去了。“抱歉，”她拿起资料，站了起来，“试着睡一觉吧，Henry。”

在飞机降落以前他再一次陷入了梦境。这一次是朦朦胧胧的，很浅的睡眠。“不是所有人都是你，Henry……”那句话模糊下去，在他耳边摇晃。台阶在他眼前晃动，连带着他自己的视野也跟着晃动。Henry跑上最后一级，转过走廊，找到了Verris的藏身之所。灯被子弹打碎了，寂静的走廊有种不祥的预兆。“Verris？”Henry推了一下门。门锁上了。

Henry撞开门，Verris背对着门跪在地上。他回过头，他看到的是漆黑的门边一脸震撼的Henry，由于快步跑上楼梯而还在喘着气。Verris哼了一声，扔掉某个东西，利落地站了起来。Henry僵在原地，他的理智告诉他Verris扔掉的是一把匕首，但他的眼睛不愿意相信。他的视线同样不愿意相信他所看见的这一幕：Verris在血泊中站起，身后是那个alpha的赤粿的身体。Henry一眼看到Alpha还在成结的状态，他的喉咙一阵翻滚，呕吐的感觉涌上来。Verris毫不在意地跨过那个alpha，走向他，Henry反感地看到他的两手盖满了鲜血。

“你对他干了什么？”

“老天，Henry，”Verris翻了翻眼睛。Henry看见他不慌不忙在alpha的领子上擦干了两手。甚至还翻过手掌审视了一番。“难道你自己不会看吗？难道你把他带来给我时没有想到吗？”

“当你让我帮你找来一个alpha时，我不知道你会杀了他，否则我绝不会把他带来给你！”

“这是什么，你突然生出了良心？”Verris歪了歪头，感到有趣。“你杀掉的alpha还少吗？你期望的是什么，我会让一个alpha操了我然后到处宣扬我是一个omega？我会让他活下来，给他随时勒索我的机会？以你对我的了解，Henry，告诉我，你在把那个alpha领进这道门的时候真的是这么想的吗？你难道没有注意到这里没有监控摄像头？”

Henry痛苦地避开了他的视线，他的胃部像是被人揍了一拳。“所以你告诉我的都是谎言。‘我绝不会标记你，Henry，’‘只有我永远站在你的这一边。’‘没有人比我更了解你，只有靠近你的恐惧你才会变得更强’——全都是谎言。你打算怎么结束这一切？来吧，告诉我，把我哄到哪个荒岛上让alpha标记我，然后把他杀掉？”

“胡说！”Verris断喝。那种反胃的呕吐感更强了。Verris脸上有种得胜的表情。

Verris走到他跟前，掐住他的下颚，强迫他与自己对视。Henry并不反抗，但他的身体抵制地轻轻颤抖。他实在过于愤怒，无法给出适当的反应。“我确实喜欢你，Henry。不管你是否相信，我很看重你。只要你照我说的去做，只要你无条件地听从我的指挥，我会确保永远没有一个alpha能够介入我俩之间。我知道你在怀疑，但只有像我这样的人才能了解你。你以为我是一个怪物，嗯？以为你自己永远不会落到我的地步？知道我为什么要杀了他吗？”

Henry剧烈地颤抖，因为他料到了Verris的答案。“……别说了。”他痛苦地说。

“他看见你了。”Verris无情地说。

“我说别再说了！”Henry嘶吼。

“不，让我说完。他看见你了，他记下你是一个omega和你的弱点。他会找到一个机会干你，我知道你会告诉我你比他强，但难道你就永远没有弱点吗，Henry？他会找到你，在你最脆弱的时候标记你，因为这就是alpha会做的事。因为他在我耳边夸耀的就是这些。”

Henry揪住他的脖子，把他推到墙边，掐住他的喉咙。但Verris起伏不定的声音还在继续，那个冰冷，平稳，钢丝般的声音勒住Henry的脖子。“我杀他是为了你，Henry。”Verris咯咯作响的喉咙挤出这句话。Henry闭上眼，用力掐住他的喉咙。那个噩梦般的声音依然缠绕在他身旁，不肯离去。它蘸着alpha的鲜血在Henry脑海里写下：“……我要的是你。”

机身颠簸了一下，Henry猛地睁开眼。Baron站在Danny身旁，看他的神色怪异。Henry避开老朋友的目光，转身走下飞机。在谁也没有看见的地方，Henry摸到脸上冰冷的潮湿。

那是梦中流下的。

Junior在飞机上一言不发。旅途过半，Verris将报纸放下，在镜片后面望向他的脸。

“你有问题要问我。”Verris说。这不是一个问题，只是一个判断。

Junior点点头。“你认识Henry Brogan。”

Verris重新将视线落到报纸上，不置可否。“你们是怎么认识的？”Junior又问。

“他是个omega。”Verris在报纸背后说。

“这我知道。”

Verris放下报纸。“但却是你所见过的最出色的。”他话锋一转。“我们一起到过很多地方，我试图招募他到Gemini工作，他拒绝了。这就是我最后一次见到Mr. Brogan。Henry有种可笑的忠诚，他认为为我工作——而不是为Patterson这样的庸才——是背叛了他自己。”

Junior沉默不语。“他提到你的方式……”他停下来。“我不知道，有某种奇怪的地方。”

Verris禁不住为话语之下的空白微微一笑。“他告诉过你他是怎么断开标记的吗？”

“他被人标记过？”

“而同一个人告诉你他从不撒谎。”Verris低嗤。他把空白留给Junior自己去填满。

“他真的很出色……”Junior有些迷惘地摇了摇头。“但同时也很……悲伤。”

“还有一个小时就要降落了，”Verris严厉地打断对方。“我希望这不会影响你杀了他。”

Junior点了点头。他看了一眼自己的绷带。湿润的眼睛朝Verris瞧了过来。“能帮我打开洗手间的门吗，爸爸？”他恳求的方式像一只小狗。“我想在降落前再打一针抑制剂。只是为了保险。”Verris放下报纸，凝视他的脸。Junior坦诚地直望过来，Verris不悦地点了点头。

他站起来，听见Junior跟在他身后穿过过道。Junior的脚步很轻，Verris很难用耳朵捕捉到他的声音。Verris来到洗手间所在的方位，回头看一眼Junior，握住把手推开了门。

“别花太久。”他吩咐道。

Junior低着头不知在想什么，没有回应。Verris正感到奇怪，Junior猛地捂住他的嘴，将他推进了洗手间的门。Verris耳边听到门被反锁，又怒又惊。Junior反扭住他的双手，拽着他后退，直到Verris以一种不雅的姿势坐倒在他的双腿之间，在他的怀里扭动着。

“抱歉，父亲，”Junior在他耳边的呼吸又急又烫。“但这是我唯一能够确认的方法。”

他摸到Verris的腰间，卸了他的枪。Verris怒睁着眼，牙齿眼看就要咬向他的手指。Junior单手卸掉弹夹，把枪玩具似的扔到Verris的脚下。他把Verris递给他的药摘掉盖子，全部冲进了马桶。他压制着Verris靠向自己，用戴着手套的手触捏他的脖子，直到他碰触到一个Verris咬紧牙关吸气的地方。Junior停下动作，看着他，俯身用嘴试探那一点。

“停下。”Verris含混的怒斥在他的掌后响起。

Junior浑身一震。他的额头靠在Verris的颈侧，咯咯地咬着牙齿。Verris提防着。

“一个爱我的、照顾我的父亲，”Junior的声音脆弱而迷惘，但他的手牢牢地将Verris制住，“究竟还有多少谎言？在你告诉我的事情里，到底有多少是真实的，‘父亲’？”

Verris反手抚摸他的头。“我一直认为，”他轻声说，“你还是不知道的好。有的事。”

Junior俯身靠住他，像在挣扎性命一样呼吸。Verris几乎在他动摇时起身，但Junior的手臂将他拦了回去。他一手揽过Verris的小腹，另一只手举着枪。他把枪顶在Verris的额头上，恢复了保持某种距离的口吻。“脱衣服，长官，”Junior命令道，但他别过头，眼睛没有看着Verris。“只有一种方法能够知道你究竟是不是个alpha——而那花不了多久。”

Verris的心中升起某种不合时宜的自讽。在南部抚养Junior长大也许是个错误的决定。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

那把枪停留在他的后脑勺上。  
  
“转过去，长官。”Junior粗哑地命令。  
  
Verris刻意耽搁了一些时间，手臂从袖子中摆脱出来。待到他的右手有活动自由以后，Junior制止他的下一步动作并且改变了站姿。  
  
“慢一点。”Junior压低声音警告。  
  
这个世界上能让Clay Jr.如此警惕的人不多，而Verris本会为成为其中之一而骄傲。  
  
缓慢地，Verris从外套中挣脱。自从掌控Gemini以来，他已经很少经历具有侮辱性质的搜身。眼下这一切颇有时光倒流的味道，让他恍如回到了二十年前。Junior接过他的外套，搭上自己的左臂，就像一个训练有素的绅士。Verris偏过头，为此冷嗤了一声。  
  
枪口在他的后颅轻顶。“我说了，转过去。”  
  
“这太可悲了，”Verris开口质疑。“如果我不是个alpha，靠我这么近的后果是什么，你想过吗？我本来指望你能做得比现在更好。以你所受的训练，你应该知道得更多。”  
  
“我不是一个懦夫，”针锋相对的回答在他耳边响起。“继续，长官。”  
  
Junior有意把长官的发音咬得很重。  
  
Verris脱下衬衫。衣物摩擦的声音断断续续，如同Junior的呼吸。Verris的上身赤粿地出现在他豪华的私人飞机的镜子里，如同某种精心安排的嘲讽。但他连看都没看一眼。他的后背肤色已经因为远离前线太久而苍白，但往昔的伤痕仍未除去。Junior闷吸了一口气。  
  
“这些伤是怎么来的？”Junior听起来有一瞬间的动摇和困惑。  
  
换作另一个alpha，这是软化对方的好时机，但Verris对Clay Jr.的了解程度使得他懒得花费这种功夫。那只会是白费力气。“鬼魂。”他轻描淡写地答道。  
  
他幸灾乐祸地等待Junior对此作出评价。但Junior在一阵不易察觉的呼吸加速之后迅速恢复了平静。一副一次性的系带手铐出现在他面前的地面上，这是Junior抛给他的东西。  
  
“戴上，”Verris听见年轻人说道。“我想你知道怎么使用它吧。”  
  
这其中有一种Henry Brogan独有的幽默感。Verris反感地发现了。  
  
“我还以为你永远不会问呢。”轻佻的回答换来Junior的一哼。  
  
Verris拾起手铐，把它调整到合适的紧度。带子咬进腕部皮肉，但不至于让他不舒服。现在他的双手被反绑在背后，但这并没有让那个年轻人满意。Junior拽了拽铐子，将手指伸进系带的空隙中，再于Verris的正后方蹲下身，仔细探查他的手腕。他在用一种毫无必要的谨慎检查Verris是否在手铐的事情上作弊。Verris轻嘶——Junior把手铐调到了最紧。  
  
他在把你当做目标，严谨得如同在完成一项任务。  
  
“你是想让我流血？”Verris开玩笑说。“这就是你能想到的报复？”  
  
他的嗓音变了。Alpha的信息素在起作用。Junior不再轻易给出回答。  
  
Verris被他推到靠门而立的姿势，再搜了一遍他的身。别的alpha可能会把这种举动完成得很肉欲，但Junior全然是在进行一项任务。他的手摸上Verris的小腿内侧，膝后，最后是大腿。在确保Verris身上没有别的武器以后，Junior站起身，两手绕过他的腰。Verris轻轻震动，稍微变得有些紧绷——Junior的手掌在他的皮带处交汇了，平平抵住他的小腹。  
  
年轻人的呼吸节奏没变，Verris的额头正在逐渐渗出汗珠。

“你硬了，‘长官’。”Junior用平淡无奇的语调宣布，“也许这才是我的报复。”

Verris咬紧牙关没有出声，Junior的指套在他的长裤映衬下陡然变得刺眼。那层皮革在碰触到他的时候将会引起该死的折磨。Verris紧闭上眼，试图忽略Junior抽出他的皮带，拽下他的长裤，让他浑身赤裸的一瞬间。他的阴茎已然半硬，唯一能安慰他的事实是那并没有吸引Junior的注意力。Junior踢开他的腿，朝后退了半步，Verris得以在枪口离开时喘息，并且试探镣铐的松紧。既然已经落了下风，摆出咬牙切齿的姿态毫无帮助，Verris活动发僵的手指，面上凛然一副不可侵犯的姿态。他在等Junior出击，等待不可避免的下文，长久的经验告诉他任何一个alpha都有弱点。

但Junior在他身后全无声息。窸窣的响动使得Verris睁开眼，他看到的一幕简直让他难以置信：Junior几下卷起Verris脱下来的衬衫，铺在Verris的身下，这就是他正在做的事。如果他不是拿一把枪抵住Verris的后脑的话，后者恶毒地想，这简直算得上体贴。

“老天，”Verris翻了翻眼皮。“你不是一个alpha真是太可惜了，儿子。”

“谢谢，”Junior把衬衫掖好，缓慢地站了起来。“我很遗憾。”

“为了什么？”Verris笑吟吟地说，以为这是一个突破口。他的内心活动与他摆在脸上的温和全不相干。他其实在想，他过去从未注意到他名义上的养子是个脸皮很厚的小混蛋。

一直回避望向他的Junior终于盯着他看了，这不是一个好迹象。

“为了这个。”Junior朝他出示右掌，平平地把它打开。“这可能会很疼。”

他用牙咬下了那只手的手套。他刻意让Verris看到每一个动作的细节，好像他在坚持着某种公平。Verris闻到了皮革和汗水的味道。

Junior掐住Verris，逼他后退。他的一只手仍然稳稳地举着枪。另一只手粗鲁地摸索着Verris的脸。带茧的手指掐按着Verris的面孔，让他想吐。“张开嘴。”Junior把拇指塞了进来，搅动他的舌头。Verris有片刻的恍惚。那些手指离开时带着他的唾液。

Verris大口喘着气。自己的眼角是否溢出了泪花？他不确定这样的示弱是否有用。

多余的唾液顺着Junior的指端淌了下来，Verris闭上眼拧过头。

“我不会轻易原谅这个，Junior。”Verris说，他听起来筋疲力尽，那并不完全是演戏。

年轻人置若罔闻。他歪头判断着。也许他想知道Verris还能硬到什么样的程度。

这真是侮辱。但Verris只能冷眼旁观。“朝你的六点后退，”Junior下令。“靠住我。”

他照做。几步过后，Junior抓住他的双球，警告他别再继续往后走。他抓得很用力，粗暴而具有警告性，以至于Verris在火辣辣的大口喘息后错觉自己正坐在年轻人的整只手掌上。Junior把他的阴茎往后拽了一下，离愉悦还差得远，但Verris嘶了一声。软软地朝后靠住那孩子。Junior的鼻息在他的颈后游移。Verris容忍自己片刻露出了放荡的屈服。

Junior带着他后坐，他的两腿可以分别触到地面的那刻，Junior并拢两指顶了进来，Verris咬紧牙齿，在整个的过程中，他没有发出比一两声吐息更大的声音。Junior以过于细致的动作塞进来一个可怕的环，Verris低低地“哈！”了一声。它不是金属的，它被年轻人在手掌里捂热过。它的尺寸经过精心的计算，它是Gemini设计出来的刑具。Junior抽出自己的手。

已经没有必要了。Verris比使用它的人更清楚Gemini设计出来的东西。Junior继续为他指交，在两分钟以后，它将推进到Verris的生殖腔口——它以精密计算的频率震动并且紧扣在那里， omega们对此的反应不尽相同。在Gemini的一份内部文件里，成功率是百分之九十以上，Verris知道这一点，因为他曾在批准生产那一栏签下过自己的名字。

他还没有开始疼，但他会的。时间的概念变得涣散，Verris被涌上喉咙的脆弱感狠狠揪住。不，他不打算就此屈服。他没有坦白的打算。Junior放慢节奏，缓慢地揉按起他裹住那可怕刑具的内壁，每一下都在提醒他还剩下多少时间。评估性的触碰让Verris口干舌燥，一声背叛自己的求饶几乎溢出口腔。 Junior垫好的衬衫被他不断挪动的双脚揉成一团。

“你应该直接杀了我。”Verris阴鸷地说。第一波疼痛缓慢而细腻地涌了上来。

“六十秒以后，”Junior的神色黯淡，仿佛他一点也不喜欢自己正在做的事。“我会把它取出来。如果你是一个alpha，你会很疼，但你会好的。但如果你是一个omega，你不仅会疼，你会被击溃到这样一种地步，你宁可我在六十秒以前把一颗子弹射进你的脑子。”

“Bravo。”Verris冷漠地翻了个白眼，以表示他对于Junior平铺直述的告知多么腻烦。

“六十秒。在那以后，”Junior决断地继续。“我会决定我要杀的是Brogan，还是你。”

好一篇演说。换做平时，Verris会鼓掌的。但Junior的话语撕掉了他的最后一层伪装。“闭嘴，Junior！”他恶狠狠地高骂，跋扈的态度再也不加掩饰。“我发誓我会——”他的嘴被捂住了。Verris用头朝后撞向Junior的胸膛，他用还能活动的脚踢向Junior的胫骨。

Junior的脊背几次撞上抽水马桶的水箱，但他拧住Verris的胳膊并没有因此而放松。Verris咬住他的手掌，他听到一声重哼。Junior用力甩开了他，Verris因此摔倒在地。他的脸贴在洗手间的地板上，在用被手铐制住的手摸索刚才被Junior扔掉的枪。疼痛催生出一种病态的兴奋，残忍的本性占了上风，Verris甚至没注意到自己唇边流下Junior的血。

“你还有三十秒。”年轻人啐掉那口血以后说。

Verris就是在这时候找到那东西的。他弓起身，借助牙齿把它插进Junior的小腿。这一次他听到真切的，而且有些受伤的痛呼，Verris啐掉匕首，露出胜利的微笑，匕首的边沿割伤了他的颧骨，但他似乎毫无感觉。他抓住墙壁站起身，对吃痛地望着他的年轻人展示自己的手腕：还在流血，但已经恢复自由了。Junior警惕地后退，Verris一拳砸破那镜子，抽出藏在暗格里的枪，拉栓上膛，他转向Junior。“它一直就在那儿。”Junior震惊地低语。

“是的，”Verris朝他咧嘴。“取决于我什么时候想要结束这个小小的游戏。”

Junior眨动眼睑，一种难以置信的目光投向他的脸。Verris对他温情脉脉地笑了。

“你是我的儿子，别这么震惊，”Verris亲昵地说。“你忘了是谁教你那些无聊的把戏。”

“十秒。”Junior的嘴唇动了动，在Verris的眼中那张脸与Henry重合在一起了。

Verris抓住他，对准脸揍了一拳，Junior仰倒在地，急促换气，背靠地板后退。他似乎无法相信眼下这个狠戾的男人是他一贯认识的那个Verris。Verris从左臂上拔出最后一块镜子的碎片，跨过残骸，对准马桶后面Junior藏身的位置开了一枪。火花在大理石的一角迸开，可是Junior不见了。Verris转过身寻找他的踪迹，有人拽住他的脚腕把他拖到了地板上。就在这一刻，真切的疼痛割开了他的意识，Verris抱住腹部蜷起，Junior把他拽到跟前，制住他的双手，和他一起气喘吁吁地坐在地上，在他无规律抽搐时抱住他的身体。

“你一定要用这种方式，对吧？”这不像Verris说的话，但这是他控制不住自己。

“……我是你的儿子。”这是Junior今晚说的第一句恶毒话。

Verris闷声笑了。这真好笑。如果他不是那么疼的话，他会笑得更厉害的。Junior的手小心翼翼地抚摸他的头发，Verris不适地躲开。他不习惯于这种温存，他宁可这个孩子直接接近要旨。在他避开时Junior像被鞭子抽了一下，他没再尝试第二遍。Verris在喘过气以后在他怀里翻了个身，压低额头靠了过去，Junior似在警惕他的下一步，但Verris抓住他的手掌，转而放上自己的后腰。“动手吧。”Verris毫无情感地说。“时间到了，不是吗？”

Junior在无声地恸哭，泪水滑过他的脸，落到Verris的肩膀上。Verris失望地发现，这孩子永远无法摆脱良心，就像有些人身上永远带着种水痘的疤痕。他是一个失败的作品。

Verris闭上眼。比起谎言暴露，Junior表现出来的软弱更刺痛他的心。

“动手！”他怒喝。

Junior挤进来的手指找到了那个环。它被抽出来的时候Verris发出了长长的悲鸣。他的手指在Junior的臂上掐住了血痕，Junior的脸在他眼中变得模糊。液体从他的双腿之间涌出，让他难以自控地张嘴叫了出来。在他恢复意识以后，他意识到一根搏动的，属于他养子的阴茎已经操进了他的身体。Verris猛地挺了一下脊背，双唇张开但叫不出来：Junior正在他的体内成结。Verris像是被整个摁在了他的阴茎上，而Junior还在莽撞地动着腰。

“我真的很遗憾，长官。”年轻的alpha低声说。“我从未想到事情会这样结束。”

Verris想扇他一巴掌。或者痛骂他一场。但他只是似笑非笑地动了动嘴唇。

“不必。”Verris开口时保持了完美的礼貌。“我才该感到抱歉。”

还没等到Junior问他这句话究竟是什么意思，Verris转过枪口。子弹的后座力使得他自己往前一扑，好一阵子一阵头晕眼花。当他回过头时，肩膀嵌着一颗子弹的Junior占据了飞机的另一头，他在流血，但他已经不再是个迷昏了头的alpha了。Verrie几乎像搬动一袋重物那样把自己的身体挪上了他原本的座位，但从Junior的喘息声听来，另一个人的情况也好不了多少。接下来的十五分钟他们坐在彼此的枪口对面，谁也没有试图再开口。Verris咬住衬衫，当着Junior的面给自己上药，过程犹如地狱。当他终于扔掉药瓶，如释重负地把背部靠上座位时，Junior扭头望着窗外，他的眼睛湿着，唇边有咬破的血印。

Verris闭上眼睛平复呼吸，好一会才懒洋洋地睁开。“这在你的计划之内吗？标记我？”

“不。”Junior闷闷地回答，仿佛受了很大的委屈。

“很好。”Verris恹恹瞥了眼自己的伤。“现在我得在布达佩斯找个alpha，还得是一次性的。你的策略没错——推断我会因此而崩溃是很合理的——但这不是第一次有人对我用刑。”

Junior忿然转过了脸，但Verris还没说完。“我们的ETA是二十三点，”他说，“你的背包里有备用药物，枪在布达佩斯银行的保险库，密码是你的生日。明天十六点前，我希望听到Brogan已死的消息，这意味着你还有不到二十四小时去做准备。控制你的结，否则你是一个比我想象的更大的傻瓜——听明白了吗？记住，Junior，你标记了我，所以你欠我的。”

Junior在竭力遏制自己的愤怒，Verris一向欣赏有自制力的人。Junior眼中出现了悟。

“你让我去杀Henry，”他恨恨地说。“是因为你认为——在最差的情况下——至少我能做的是标记他。这不是他应得的；比起被一个随机的alpha标记，他值得更好的东西。”

“啊哈。”Verris挑起眉毛。“知道我是怎么认识Mr. Brogan的吗？这个男人过去曾把alpha带给我。他把alpha带给我，我操他们，在完事以后结果他们。在他们标记我之前，在他们那愚蠢的自负让他们放松警惕以后——听起来耳熟吗，Junior？我们配合得很完美，Henry Brogan就像所有士兵一样，在他们年轻而无知的时候，他们能够轻易地相信一切。”

“包括你。”

“包括我，”Verris拔出一块玻璃，气喘吁吁地笑了。“我就是这样认识Mr. Brogan的。”

Junior涔涔地喘息。Verris连眉头都没皱一下。“我并没有对你撒谎，Junior，”他换上了保护人的口吻。“精神上，我是一个alpha，尽管这个世界有许多人并不这么看。我们也许摆脱不了omega的内在弱点，但可以比所有的alpha都强大。Henry已经无药可救，但你不一样——看着我！——我可以帮你摆脱那颗omega的心。你还不是一个完整的alpha。”

Junior打了个寒噤。“你疯了。”他的视线将Verris从头看到脚，好像现在才认出Verris是一个魔鬼。

“也许，”Verris对挣扎站起的Junior不以为然地说。“但你早晚会知道我是对的。”

飞机滑到跑道的尽头，舷梯放了下来。Verris抓过Junior的背包扔了过去。

Junior没有动，他的表情就像Verris在他十二岁时逼他打死他心爱的那只小狗时一样。Verris朝他勾了勾手指，Junior起身警惕地走近。他脸上有种听天由命的神情，似乎在等待Verris将一颗子弹打入他的心脏。但Verris只是端详了他一番，Junior干涩地吞咽着，在Verris即将碰触到他时，一颗子弹近距离擦过他的脸。嗡鸣声在Verris的耳中久久不曾消散，那颗子弹打进了他身后，只差六英寸便能让他的脑壳开花。Verris的耳边掠过一个影子，一声嘶喊，而Junior却不见了。过道中央留下一条长长的血迹，一直通到舷梯。

Verris摊开手掌，注视着那个Junior从他体内拔出来的刑具。一个小小的纪念品。

驾驶员走了过来。他发现Verris像一个法老那样浑身赤裸地坐在机舱里。

“长官，需要联系一个医生吗？”

“为了什么？”Verris嗤之以鼻，“这个？”

他拢住手掌，把变形的碎片从子弹击碎的裂口扔了出去。

一个电话吵醒了Henry Brogan，一个像是来自噩梦的电话，充满令人不安的沉寂，以及偶尔泄露出一句呻吟。

“我需要见你。”

“非常浪漫，”Henry只是笑。“可惜我不提供外送服务。”

十五秒。Henry不快地想道，Junior沉默的时长刚好是需要忍下一次疼痛的时间。

“Zakarweski探员和我在一起。”

Henry立刻坐了起来。“是吗？”他的语气依然很轻快，仿佛Junior不过邀请他共进晚餐。他望向窗外，对面的窗户一片漆黑。他抓住电话敏捷地跳下床，躲到角落里。“证据。”

“她住在二楼离楼梯最近的房间，”Junior告诉他。“你把她安置在那里，因为你认为那里距离逃生出口最近。她房间里的通风口正对着你的门，没有窗，货运火车每半个小时经过一次，每次持续半分钟。你提前勘察过房间并且在通风口拿掉了一个窃听器，监控设备是坏的。她的随身物品里有一本海洋生物学，第二版。她习惯把钥匙放在左边的牛仔裤口袋里。”

Baron已经醒了，但Henry做手势让他别做声。“所有人都把钥匙放在牛仔裤口袋里。”

Junior没有反驳。有什么不对劲。“Zakarweski探员，”Henry听到他说。“问个好。”

“Henry，” Zakarweski的声音在话筒里响起。“西北方向。他的房间有雾。坐标——”

一阵嘈杂。话筒回到了Junior手上。“我相信你了，”Henry抑制住怒气。“你想干什么？”

“十分钟，”Junior冷静地回答。“如果你没有出现，我会把两颗子弹送进她的后脑。”

“你错误估计了形势，小子，”Henry怒气冲冲地说道，“听着，我手里有一份检测报告，想知道它是什么吗？猜对了，它以过多的字眼解释了你为什么是一个alpha混球。它还解释了Gemini发给你的那种狗屁不通的甜药水究竟为什么没有起作用。所以这会是接下来发生的事情：我给你十分钟，别带武器，把Zakarweski探员安全地送来，否则你永远别想知道真相。”

“谁能保证你说的是真话？”话筒另一头，Junior轻蔑地说。

“你还不明白吗？”Henry勃然大怒。“我不是Clay Verris！”

“否决（Negative），”他只等来了这个答案。“十分钟，Henry。否则我给她两颗子弹。”

Henry敏感地觉察到了什么。“一切都还好吗？ Junior，Clay Verris是否做了什么？”

十五秒过后，一个听不出情绪的声音响起。

“恐怕我刚标记了一个omega。”


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

Junior在开车。

Henry在眼睛的束缚下尝试辨认他们经过的街道。风向，方位，人流的远近，所有那些他被训练去感知的东西。但没多久，他放弃了。

Henry在生自己的气。半小时前，Junior把车停在了他的旅馆门口。“我们要去兜风吗？”Henry说，有意忽略Junior正在拿枪指着他和车里的副驾驶座位空无一人这个事实。回答他的是一副眼罩和一句“您先请，ma’am。”今晚的Junior一如既往地谨慎，锋芒毕露。

Henry该叫他滚蛋的。他很少让步到这种地步。何况，Junior自上车后仍未说过一句话。

车辆在转弯，Henry庆幸自己出发前喝了杯威士忌。这看上去将会是漫长的一晚。

“Danny在哪？”Henry终于忍不住发难了。“我以为我会见到她。”

“你会的。在你告诉我我想要知道的事情以后。”

“人质分离，”Henry假意赞美。“这招漂亮。是什么让你认为我会告诉你？”

Junior迟疑了几秒钟。“因为Zakarweski探员是一个alpha，而她是你仅有的一切。”

“什么？”Henry连连摇头。“孩子，你可真是错得离谱。”

Junior拒绝回应。“好吧，我不知道Verris教了你些什么？”Henry紧接着往下说。“但是人与人之间除了杀和被杀，利用和被利用以外还有别的关系，比如说，信任和爱。”

他听到Junior威胁性地低哼。“我要是你就闭上嘴，”年轻人阴鸷地命令道。“事情不是这样进行的。我提问，你回答。就这么简单。你回答我的每一个问题，把每一个答案控制在两分钟以内，我要的是直接，无矫饰的答案。你错过一个问题，Zakarweski探员就会死，你对我撒一次谎，Zakarweski探员也会死。你总共有四十五分钟的时间，听明白了吗？”

Henry瞪着眼罩外的空间。“如果你听明白了，”Junior不慌不忙地说道。“点头。”

Henry重重地哼了一声。Junior没有对这明显的挑衅行为作出评论。

“第一个问题，”Junior开口了。“我不是一个孤儿？”

尽管他的嗓音依然平稳，但Henry捕捉到了一丝颤抖。这让Henry不由得叹息起来。

“二十年前，Clay Verris用我的基因样本创造出了你，”Henry必须停顿片刻才能说下去。“你是我的克隆。他抚养你长大，教给你一切，告诉你你是一个omega。一切全都在他的计划之内。你的养父知道我总有一天会变老，到那时，他就能用你取代我。”

Junior在再一次提问前沉默了很长时间。

“说明Gemini给我的抑制剂。”这是第二个问题。

“那是控制alpha成结的药物，”Henry诅咒Verris让自己不得不成为那个揭开真相的人。“Gemini把它分配给少量的精英分子，控制这些alpha做出标记行为的时间和地点。长期使用会造成失眠，情绪不稳和幻觉。你服药已经有一段时间了，经历过上述的任何一项吗？我猜Verris什么也没有告诉你。借助这种药物，Gemini掌控他们的alpha，你是否曾经感觉到内心的那种噪音，必须打上一针才能入睡？你并没有错，Clay Verris确实拥有你。”

“够了，”Junior低声说。“上次我们碰面的时候，你说你不想杀我，那是真的吗？”

这一回轮到Henry沉默了。

“是的。”

Junior在十字路口前减速。Henry听到了对面的车流。他完全表现得自在和轻松，但在内心深处，Henry摆脱不了Danny也许正被堵住嘴塞在车尾箱里的画面——哪怕他知道Junior不至于如此轻率。Junior身上的防弹衣在轻轻地摩擦，也许他挪动了一下手肘。

“为什么你不问我，我标记的人是不是Clay Verris？”

Henry不置可否地唔了一声。“我碰巧对Mr. Verris很了解，”Henry讥讽地说。“这就是原因。更何况，如果你想告诉我的话，你会说的，不是吗？事实是，孩子，你标记Verris反而大大削减了我的胜算，因为按照我对Verris的了解，他会反过来操纵你。所以你标记了Verris对我来说是个坏消息——而我一天只能处理有限的坏消息。还有什么要问的吗？”

车子缓慢地发动，Junior稍稍有些加速。一点小小的放纵，Henry弯起嘴角。Junior在控制情绪方面已经算是出色，别的人更可能会立刻揪住Henry的领子叫他滚下车。

“Verris告诉我你曾是他的搭档，”Junior花了一些时间调整呼吸。“在军队里。你替他找来alpha，用以度过他的发情期。你盯梢，他刺杀。他说你你很擅长这个。这是真的吗？”

Henry攥紧拳头，他几乎可以想象Verris说这些话时的神情。

“这似乎不关你的事。”Henry咬牙挤出一句话。

“多少次？”Junior并没有被他明显变得激愤的情绪所打动。“这种事情发生了几次？”

“你要我按时间线梳理给你听吗？好吧：训练基地，泽西岛，摩纳哥，科威特。我不知道Verris对你扯了什么样的谎，但我们在这件事情上不是同盟。那全是些建筑在谎言的基础上的行动，Verris也曾经怂恿那些alpha标记我。喔，瞧瞧，他没有告诉你这个，对吧？”

“那些alpha死了吗？”Junior直切主题。

“拜托，小子。”Henry不愿回答这个问题。

“回答，Henry，”Junior加重语气。“那些涉及此事的alpha是否因此而死？”

Henry的喉中有种火烧火燎的刺痛。“是的，”他哑声说，“他们全都因此而死。”

“看来Verris不是唯一的伪君子，”Junior的下一句话很不公平，但Henry随他去了。“为什么你要信任我，Henry？你怎么能够确定，我不会在这里，就在此刻完成我的任务？”

“我知道被误解是什么样的感觉，我知道在队伍里身为唯一的一个omega，而且你很出色的时候会是什么样的感觉，”Henry说得很慢，每一个字咬得很清晰，这一个问题勾起了一些沉痛的回忆。“从未有过任何朋友，对吗？一旦有人知道了你是一个omega，不管你多么出色，总有人用异样的眼光看你？‘婊子’这个词就像一个钉在你的脊椎骨上的靶子，而永远没有人愿意了解你？你害怕被接近，可是你非常渴望得到感情，我说得对不对？Verris已经忘了在夜里无法入睡是什么感觉了，但我并没有忘，Junior。比起杀我，你更想要答案。”

Junior扯紧的呼吸声变得清晰。

“你在Zakarweski探员的房间里搜出了窃听器，”Junior指责。“但你还是把她安置在那里。她知道这个吗？”

“她会理解的，”Henry咧开嘴。“这个诱饵很奏效。不然你也不会出现了。”

Junior看了他一眼。Henry有着某种感觉，那还是很不赞同的一眼。“为什么不拒绝？”这个问题让他惊讶，还带着不屑的味道。“在Verris要求你带给他一个alpha的时候，Henry，为什么不告诉他不？肯定也有alpha向你要求过同样的东西，为什么情况到了Verris却有所不同？”

Henry闭上了嘴，拒绝开口。“……你曾经对他有所感觉，”Junior替他回答了这个问题。“对吧？他以为那是盲目的服从和轻信，但那并不是，对吗？你曾经爱过Clay Verris？”

“到底还有多少个这样的问题我需要回答？”Henry吼出了这句话。“Danny究竟在哪？”

“最后一个问题，”Junior的声音轻巧地滑了进来。“你是怎么样断开标记的？”

怒火消弭了，Henry感到空虚。“你要知道的太多了。”

“想想Zakarweski探员，”Junior体贴地指出。“回答问题，Henry。”

Henry靠上椅背，把头拧向车窗。黑暗笼罩着他的双眼，他忽然对Danny感到一阵抱歉。

“我拒绝为Gemini工作的第二天，Clay Verris邀请我上了一辆游艇，美其名曰要为我饯别。”Henry花了一点时间阻止接下来的话。“我们在海上的第二个晚上，我没能睡个好觉。想知道我是怎么醒过来的吗？我睁开双眼，Clay Verris手里拿着一把枪顶在一个alpha的背后，而那个alpha正在操我。那天晚上海上没有风浪，但是你的养父的眼睛里有我见过的最可怕的风浪。Mr.Verris在我的酒里下了药，这就是为什么我几乎什么也没有感觉到。我惊醒的那一刻他已经快要成结，但没有咬破我的腺体。我尽可能地挣扎——我想你能够想象——我杀不了Verris，但是我把那个alpha扔了出去。我好不容易爬出船舱，Verris手里拿着枪等在甲板上，枪口对准了我。‘我很抱歉，Henry，’你的养父说。‘我不能让你就此离开。我需要你——’诸如此类的废话。我不想投降，所以我爬起来与他对抗。药物让我头晕脑胀，具体发生了些什么我记不清了。他把我按在船边，把我的头压进水里，想用溺水让我屈服。最后一次他把我按入水中时，我死了过去，你知道，失去了知觉。第二天早上我醒来时，Verris不见了，那个alpha的尸体在我身旁，睁着眼睛，还有他留下的那把枪。没有序列号，没有枪膛线——这时我意识到，他从一开始就没有打算让那个alpha活下来。”

Henry停顿片刻，以抑制自己的愤怒。“你能想象吗？……那种疼痛，那种被欺骗的感觉……那种茫然的无助……你能想象当我看到Verris呷着一杯酒，告诉我这种事很快就会结束时我的感觉吗？在这二十年里，每一天我都在后悔我当晚没有杀了他。我独自包扎了伤口，处理尸体，把船开到最近的港口。我没有去医院，我选择了地下诊所。“你确定吗？”那个医生像是见了鬼一样地看着我。没有麻醉，我让他们挖出了我的腺体——只是为了彻底断绝后患。我不能冒Verris再度尝试的风险，我不会让一个为他效忠的alpha先标记我，再标记他，把我们俩通过死人的命运联系在一起。而他会试的，那是他唯一能标记我的方式。”

Junior尖锐地抽了口气。“这就是为什么在那以后我从不发情，”Henry吞了下喉结，咽下那种干涩的感觉。“这就是为什么我从来没有过一个alpha。标记断开得很干净，唯一的后遗症是我这辈子恐怕都没办法为一个alpha变得好操。Jack Willis找来的医生告诉我，倘若我再晚醒来一点，我会绑定在一个死掉的alpha身上，这辈子都成为Verris的婊子。”

Henry不再说下去。他真希望现在有一杯威士忌。“抱歉，”他低语。“你不该知道这些。”

车子停下来了，Henry大口呼吸。比起僵坐在后座上，他更应该拿出一个行动方案，但他现在无法思考。也许Junior猜到了这些，Henry好笑地想，也许他还是领先了你一步。

Junior打开他这边的车门，把手伸向他的眼罩。Henry反而按住了他的手。

“你信任我吗？”

手的主人一僵。“……是的，”Junior终于说，他听起来很脆弱。“以及我很抱歉。”

他解开了Henry的眼罩。Henry一眼看见了他的伤。Junior告悔一般地说：“……我标记了Clay Verris。”

Henry看见他在发抖。Henry靠近他，Junior僵了僵，但他没有躲开Henry的手。

Henry把他揽入一个拥抱之中，拍了拍他的背，让他知道一切都获得了原谅。

“带我去见Danny,”Henry说，“然后把一切都告诉我。”

Junior抓住他的外衣，终于放任自己流露出脆弱的一面。他把头埋在Henry的肩上，哑声低泣，颤栗着点了点头。

Alpha蹭着他的肩膀，对准他的腺体狐疑地吸着鼻子。在他有进一步动作以前，Verris掐住他的气管，强迫对方昂起头。

“你在看什么？”

士兵沉默着没有回答。“你在我身上闻到了和你相似的味道，所以你在为此而生气？”

士兵眨着无辜的眼睛看着他，Verris哼了声。“有多少次我告诉你别再乱嗅，尽管你很可能是很出色的一条狗？”Verris加重力度，alpha闷闷地呻吟。“我需要你做的只是艹我，而不是用这种烦人的，和他一模一样的眼神盯着我看。完成你的任务，别让我再等下去了。”

Alpha脱去自己的衣服。他重新俯下身时，Verris抓住他的后颈。他听话地停下。

Verris审视着这双眼睛，不管让这个第二代克隆士兵杀掉多少人，这个温室花朵似乎总改不了这种清澈的眼神。Verris鄙夷地放开他，懒洋洋躺了回去，抬腿挂在alpha腰上。

“轻一点，”Verris吩咐他说。“别太快，我要的是信息素重新恢复稳定。”

Alpha点了点头。他将Verris抱入怀中，温柔地进（入了他。Verris咬牙吸气，他停下来，耐心地等待Verris适应。他的手臂环绕着Verris，但没有占有式地将他挤紧。重新交融的信息素让Verris有些恍惚，块感蒙在迟钝的麻木后。这种温柔让他想起了另一个人。而那个人的怀抱已经是许多年前的事了。他抬手抚过这个alpha的脸，发现自己叫出了Henry的名字。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

Henry为Junior缝合伤口时，对方一声不吭。缝针结束后，Junior却因为Henry碰触到他的肩膀而浑身一震。

“不喜欢别人碰你？”Henry瞥向Junior低着的头。“就连这点我们也一样。”

Junior仍旧背对着他。“不喜欢和不能够是有区别的。”他低低地告诉Henry。

这个小混蛋。Henry对他微笑，故意让那颗带血的子弹当啷一声落进盘子里。

Junior回头看。Henry抓过一件T恤抛向他。

“等你到了我的年纪，才会知道什么叫做‘不能’，相信我。”

“真是抱歉，夫人，”Junior板着面孔说。“我没想到上次见面时，我把你的脑子操了出去。因为现在它显然不在那里。”

Henry威胁地冲他眨了眨眼。“说一声谢谢会更礼貌，Junior。”

Junior沉默下来。视线渐渐变质。Henry咽了一下，觉得有些奇怪。

“怎么？”

“经历过那种事故以后，为什么你还能够相信别人？在我上次对你做出那种事情以后，为什么你还能给我疗伤？”Junior凝视着他。“我搞不懂，Henry……一开始，当我知道你是干什么的的时候，我认为你只是目标。他们告诉我你杀掉了八个人，我毫不怀疑地相信了。”

“那你现在还相信吗？”Henry问。

Junior摇了摇头。

Henry在长久的对视后抿了抿嘴。“我知道你大概认为你的老二让我受创终生？”他咧嘴一笑，上下看遍Junior全身。“抱歉，小子，你没那么厉害。根据我的印象，你比厉害还差得远。”

反应过来以后年轻人红了脸。他把T恤拽过头，挡住脸上的表情。Henry听见他闷在布料里的声音。“为什么你要退休？”

“别人没有告诉你吗？”

“Danny说你告诉她你发现自己不想照镜子，Baron说你只是累了，但那些都不像是真正的原因，”Junior拽下T恤，站起来，“我有种感觉，真正的原因是你不想说出来的东西。”

Henry背过身，避开Junior的目光。他收拾起桌上的东西：纱布，双氧水和一对镊子。

“接下Valery Dormov的任务前， Verris到过我住的地方，”Henry说，他把纱布放回到盒里，将药剂的瓶盖扭上。“我没有证据，但我知道那是他。他在起居室待过，他喝过的冰镇啤酒在桌面上留下了一圈水纹。他到过那儿，坐在我常坐的位置上，但他什么也没带走。”

“他想要什么？”Junior问。

“更像是他还想从我这里拿走什么，”Henry纠正了他的说法。“或者说，我还有什么能够给他。这就是为什么我决定退休：当你的生活再次牵扯到Clay Verris的时候，你必须撤出，而且要快。我听起来像个懦夫，但Baron会告诉你我说的是事实。我得到了同意，条件是完成Dormov的任务。我本来以为他们会信守承诺——于是我落到了现在的地步。”

“为什么是布达佩斯？”

“Jack有个线人在这里，”Henry合上药箱，深吸了一口气。“Yuri Kovacs。Jack会死是因为他们以为他告诉了我一件事，一个我不该知道的秘密。Yuri能告诉我它究竟是什么。”

“他告诉你了。”Junior肯定地说。

Henry点点头。他不知道从小没有父亲还是有一个像Verris这样的父亲更痛苦。

这就像是他们的命运。

“Yuri给我看了一样东西，”Henry说。“一家瑞士医院的入院证明的副本，时间在Gemini成立后没多久。Verris在那里待过一年，也许他来找我本来是想告诉我这件事，也许他曾经想用它阻止我的彻底退出。这就是让Jack送命的东西，这是他们以为他会告诉我的东西。”

“我不会喜欢我接下来要听到的，对吗？”Junior质疑地看着他。

“在海上的那一晚，Verris拿走了我的血。他有了我的基因，但要制造一个克隆，他还需要一个代孕母亲。Yuri认为——”Henry不忍去看Junior的脸。“——既然Verris失踪过一年，他也许自己担任了这个角色。他认为Dormov的手里有正本，所以在Verris看来他必须死。”

“但他没有证据，”Junior一针见血地指出。“所有这些都可能不是真的。”

“没错，”Henry尽可能地想要快活起来。“确实是这样。我一直试图说服我自己。这对我们也有好的一面，如果Verris确实入住过那个地方，根据手术记录，他摘除过生殖腔。”Junior猛地一跳，但Henry抓住他的手臂，强迫他坐了回去。“那证明他再一次骗了你：你不可能标记他。”

“你到底想要对我说什么，Henry？”Junior低头看着他紧抓住自己的手，他的声音冷酷，听不出那是失望还是受骗后的绝望。

“只是一个问题，”Henry看着他，但事实上，他希望自己可以看着别的地方。“回答了你一晚上的问题以后，我想我有权利问一个吧。如果这一切都是真的，你是否能杀死他？这很重要，我想知道你是否能对Clay Verris开枪。”

年轻的男孩癔症发作似的张开嘴唇，但没有吐露一个字。他望向Henry。

“别，”Henry对他摇了摇头。“让我来动手，Junior。你还有可以找回的东西。”

他伸手抚摸年轻人短短的发根，心里一阵难受。取笑着朝他摇头的Danny和把“家庭聚会”挂在嘴边的Baron根本不可能知道在这个房间里真正发生的事——不是对Verris的仇恨，也不是共同的血液把他们联系在一起，而是一种幸存者的意识。只有他们彼此才明白对方究竟还剩下些什么。Junior在他的掌心里仰起头，他的目光就像一头被箭射中的小鹿。

“我能睡在你的房间吗？”Junior把头埋进他的怀里。“就这一个晚上？”

Henry哑下喉咙说“好”，他几乎听不见自己的声音——Junior抬起头，在他能够隐藏以前看到了他的表情。那年轻人站起来然后吻了他，小心翼翼得几乎有些温柔，甚至有些无措。

Verris第一次见到Henry Brogan的时候，只和他握了一次手，谈了不到十分钟。Brogan看上去对于摆脱这次谈话很高兴，他在走出Verris的办公室时加快了步伐，吹起口哨，而那明显是做给Verris看的。

所有的候选人都认为自己很出色。Verris不喜欢Henry趾高气扬的态度，Henry则看不上Verris官僚主义的做派。Verris读过资料，底特律小子是一个没有军衔的omega，纪律处分却不少，所以他心里有数。但这个人闯入他的办公室时，却不完全是他预料中的那样。Henry一手提着枪，另一只手举着牛奶味冰淇淋，大大咧咧站到Verris面前，态度粗鲁。

“Rollins说你要找我，长官？”Henry说。

“是的，Mr. Brogan，”Verris把档案夹一合，嘲讽地看着这辆开进他办公室的坦克。“首先，你迟到了。其次，下次进来前请先敲门，好吗？想必Rollins说过我为什么要见你。”

“不，他没有，”Henry略过他的指责，眯起了眼。“这和我揍了那个alpha无关，是吗？”

Verris挑起眉。厚脸皮，不守纪律，非常自负。但很有趣。

“不，恐怕没有，”Verris拿指尖轻敲着桌沿。“我计划培训一批狙击手，Mr.Brogan，Rollins向我推荐了你。显然，你的射击成绩和你——‘对纪律的服从’——给他留下了不错的印象。所有的候选人将会受到严格的训练，并且在训练结束后接受我的直接指挥。既然这是我第一次见到你，Mr. Brogan，何不由你来告诉我为什么你该入选呢？”

“这不是我们的第一次见面。”Henry轻嗤一声说。

“再说一遍？”Verris简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“我说，这不是我们的第一次见面，”Henry板着一副面孔，好像他解释这一切给了Verris天大的面子。“我和Baron和你一起服役四年了，在摩加迪沙，在埃及，在巴格达，我们都驻扎在同一个地点。不过你不记得我们的脸和我们叫什么一点也不奇怪，也许你晋升得太快，已经很久没有上过前线了，‘长官’，又或者你只是忘了和同僚一起并肩作战是什么感觉。”

上帝。Verris在所有的缺点后面加上一项：在他不闭嘴时，他还真是个杂种。

“Mr. Brogan，你是否清楚光凭说出这些话，我就能以违抗上级的名义处分你？”

“我当然清楚，”Henry咧嘴像头小狼那样笑了。“你可不是我见到的第一个alpha混球。”

Verris啪地合上文件。看来这根本不需要花多久。“我受宠若惊。”Verris露出个假笑。

底特律小子耸耸肩。他当着Verris的面舔掉最后一口融化的冰淇淋，绕到桌旁，一脚踢开办公室纸篓，把手中的垃圾扔了进去。纸篓盖上时，Verris的脸色前所未有地难看。

“如果没有别的事的话，长官。”Henry把枪挎到背上，舔净唇边的冰淇淋，越过Verris的头朝门口望去。看上去简直迫不及待要离开这里。

Verris傲慢地打量了他一遍，Henry连眼都没眨。

“不想知道你到底有没有入选吗？”

“Nah，”Henry满不在乎地说。“我晕船，对蜜蜂过敏而且怕水，我不是你们要找的人。”

“你还是一个omega。”Verris添上一句。

Henry挺直身体，脸上的表情没有丝毫变化。只是多了几分鄙夷感，某种克制。但他的样子像是突然拉开了与Verris的距离。“如果没有别的事的话。”Henry重重地又说了一遍。

Verris仔细搜了一遍他的脸，那种目光几乎是具有侮辱性的，但Henry拒绝与他对视。

“解散，”Verris抽出下一份档案，打开它，假装埋头阅读。“你可以出去了。”

他听到底特律小子拽紧背上的枪带走向门，步伐越来越快，走到门边的时候，他吹着口哨，回过头来看了Verris一眼。Verris将视线严密固定在文件上，Brogan耽搁了几秒钟，直到Verris不耐烦地抬起头来，想要知道他究竟在磨蹭什么。“我以为你很高兴离开这里。”

“我是，”Henry无礼地说，停顿了几秒，以吸引Verris的全部注意力。“但你的文件拿反了，长官。”

门在Verris反应过来以前就关上了，留下他在Brogan消失后哑然失笑。从各种角度来看，Brogan都不是一个最佳的选择。但在那次会面后，Verris发现自己在接下来的几天里都在想着一个细节。这个细节困扰他到了这种地步，他甚至找借口和Rollins吃了顿饭。

“Henry Brogan，”饭后Rollins点雪茄的空隙里，Verris说。“你打哪把他找来的？”

Rollins笑了。“他是个肉中刺，对吧？”

“我所见过的最糟糕的肉中刺，”Verris哼了一声说。“有件事情一直在困扰我：正常来说，一个omega单枪匹马闯进一个alpha的办公室，都会让门开着，你懂的，标准程序，指挥链，或者仅仅是为了避嫌。但Brogan进来的时候不仅把门一脚踢上了，而且还挡在了门口。”

Rollins在雪茄烟雾后面低声而笑，斜眼看了看他。“你应该庆幸他没有把你揍一顿。”

“他总是这个样子吗？”

“对，”Rollins叹了口气，而Verris不难猜到原因。“他总是这个样子。他的射击成绩很好，可如果没有人把他捞出这个泥潭的话，这小子早晚会毁掉。上一次你看到一个omega正常退役是什么时候，Clay？这种事情我们都习以为常了，档案上的一两处篡改，随后，就像变魔术一样，这个omega就消失了。但Henry太出色了，被浪费掉将会是一种耻辱。”

“我们见面了不到五分钟，我已经成了他的头号敌人。你的热辣小子恨死我了。”

“他恨所有人，”Rollins摆了摆手，叼着雪茄说。“别把这当做私人恩怨就是了，Clay。”

“他是怎么认识你这号人物的？”Verris觉得好笑。“你军衔大他好几级，甚至都不是他的直接指挥官。我认识你五年了，你从来没有夸过我一句，这顿饭里你却夸了Brogan不下四次。我从来没听到过你对别的omega有过这么多的溢美之词，甚至连alpha都鲜少。来吧，告诉我，他是在操场上晃悠着碰到了你呢，还是用他那愣头愣脑的omega信息素吸引了你的注意力？”

“都不是。他下象棋，”Rollins笑了笑。“很出色。”

“什么？”这太荒唐了，Verris懒得指出。“这是真的吗？”

Rollins对他眨眨眼，神秘地笑了。“千真万确，他还经常把我打得落花流水。”

所以Henry Brogan不仅是个傻瓜，还会在下棋时踢DIA副局长的屁股。

这种张扬的，不知天高地厚的行事方式可一点也不像一个omega。

Verris把他的名字从候选名单中划去。但它总是幽灵似的冒出来，在他的脑海深处挥之不去。在埋首文件的空隙，Verris偶尔会发现自己想起那个名字。像是眼角余光的一瞥。

他想知道是否有一个alpha能让Henry真正屈服。以及他屈服于一个alpha会是什么样子的。Henry终归会被一个alpha所标记。因为这是不可避免的，这甚至会在不久的将来发生，如果Henry不当心的话。不管他把多少alpha揍得颜面扫地，都改变不了这个事实。

Henry Brogan被一个alpha所征服。Verris咀嚼它。他一点也不喜欢这个主意。

然后就是那个夜晚。Verris走回营地时，看见一个alpha把Henry按倒在野地里。

Verris该感到惊讶，但说真的，以Henry的表现，这种事情是迟早会发生的。

Verris停步了半分钟，想要测试自己究竟会不会掉头走开。那是个喝醉了酒的alpha，胜利后的夜晚这种事常有。Verris的良心对此已经麻木，他记得自己当时在想，谢天谢地，那个alpha不至于闻到Verris自己的味道，因为Brogan的气味已经使他昏头昏脑了。

Verris就这样站在那儿放任思绪漫游，甚至准备好了一两句挖苦Henry的话。“瞧瞧是谁在寒风里和同僚并肩作战？噢，原来是你啊，Brogan。”以及更刻薄的狗屎。Verris正在思考哪一句才能正中要害，忽然听到了溺水一般的喘息，以及被堵住鼻腔的呼吸声。他这才发现那个omega不对劲。Verris摆出长官的做派，踱到那个alpha的身后，假意弯下腰。

“干得漂亮，”Verris凑到alpha耳边说，Henry泪迹斑斑的眼睛因为愤怒而睁大，Verris看在眼里很满意。“你是怎么搞到手的？”

“蜂毒，”Alpha拿鼻子拱着Henry的腺体，像条狗一样趴在地上，还不忘对Verris夸口。“这小子对蜂毒过敏。我说过我会把你弄到手，Brogan，我说过没有？你以为你比alpha都强，看看你现在是谁的婊子。我们可是在越南，在这里要搞到蜂毒可不是什么难事。”

“太聪明了。”Verris毫不吝惜自己的夸赞。“出色的计划。我能看看吗？”

Alpha转过头，Verris一拳打向他的脸。

Henry背靠地面，大口喘息，似乎一时拿不定Verris是敌是友。Verris试着搬动那个昏过去的alpha，但这头蠢猪真重。“妈的，Brogan，别愣在那，”Verris说，“搭把手。”

“我不能，”Henry的声音像个破风箱。“我对蜂毒过敏，记得吗？”

“所以，”Verris想起什么，“上次你在我办公室里的那通宣言不是编出来的？”

Henry甚至懒得回答。他在用力争取空气，只是用还能动的眼睛瞪向Verris。等到Verris终于把那个alpha搬开，并且从那个alpha身上搜出解毒剂以后，Henry的样子把Verris吓了一跳。他眼眶发红，满脸是泪，呼吸声变得很微弱，整个身体都痉挛了，Verris在把针尖推进他的脖子以前故意耽搁了半秒钟，视线扫向他的面孔。“顺眼多了。”Verris冷冷评价。

Henry没说什么，但等到呼吸一恢复过来，他立刻给了Verris一个大大的白眼。他推开Verris，到路旁踢了那个alpha一脚，随后他下到坡旁，在黑暗中的不知道什么地方找到了自己的背包和枪。Verris听见他还在河边洗了把脸，也许想洗掉那个alpha的味道。

“他是怎么把蜂毒打进你的脖子的？”Verris朝那个河边的身影喊道。

Henry把枪搁到一边，抓住路沿爬了上来。“现在你感兴趣了，”Henry跳上来，拍了拍粘着泥巴的两只手，瞅他一眼。“如果刚才躺在地上的那个omega不是我，你还会出手干涉吗？我不是傻瓜，alpha，你动手是因为你讨厌我；你动手，是因为你想获得眼下这种优越感。”

“天啊，Henry，”Verris希望他让自己喘口气。“又来了。所有人都是你的敌人。”

Henry停了下来。他看向Verris，他好像被这句话深深地冒犯了。

“不，”他的语气头一次在Verris面前激动起来。“不，也许不是每一个。你对敌人这个概念知道些什么？知道他是怎么把一支蜂毒射进我的脖子的吗？因为他要求和我单独进行单对单对抗训练，而我那傻逼指挥官批准了。知道他为什么要给我下毒，又随身带着解毒剂吗？因为他在干我时不想遇到抵抗，却又希望我清醒地被他标记。想知道他是怎么发现我对蜂毒过敏的？你那小小的傻逼项目搜集了每一个入选成员的个人信息，而那些资料每一个alpha都可以读到。无意冒犯，长官？但你根本就不知道在这种地方身为一个omega意味着什么。”

“……我知道，”Verris低语。

Henry皱起眉。他没有听清Verris的话。“什么？”

Verris对自己感到震惊。他只见过Henry两面，前后不到半个小时，而他几乎向这个男人吐露了他掩盖得最深的秘密。他因为震撼而失去了言语，Henry越来越疑惑地看着他。

地上的alpha呻吟一声，像要醒来。Verris狠狠踢了他一脚，Henry挑起了眉毛。

“没想到你还有这一面，长官。”

“叫我Clay，”Verris耸了耸肩。“我想我是等不来那句谢谢了，对吧？Brogan？”

“Henry，”Henry抡起拳头揍了那个alpha，然后他就那么蹲在地上，把带血的手掌伸给了Verris，在看到Verris嫌恶的神情时，他笑得很刺眼。这是他第一次看起来开心。“如果我知道操上个alpha能让你记住我的名字，也许我会做早一点。”Verris愣了半秒，笑了出来。

他握住Henry还沾着alpha鲜血的手。这就是他们认识的经过。

但他真正了解这个人是在那以后，在他们当晚无处可去，肩并肩坐着交谈的时候。在把那个昏迷过去的alpha搬到草丛里以后，Verris问了Henry一个问题。一个他很想知道答案的问题。

“如果没有蜂毒，Henry，”Verris望向这个omega，后者坐在地上擦着自己的枪。“你会向我求助吗？”

“不。”Henry斩钉截铁地说。

这个答案有些让Verris意外。“为什么不？这是你唯一的机会，不是吗？”

“为什么要，”Henry抱住自己的枪，歪头看向他。“为了让一个alpha第二次上我？”

Verris沉吟着。从某个角度来看，Henry并没有错。Verris仿佛明白了他为什么浑身是刺，而且看所有人都不顺眼。他的胸中陡然升起一股冲动，让他接下来的话几乎变得真诚。

“我不会标记你，Henry。”Verris说。“告诉我，你是否考虑过拥有过一个真正的alpha？”

事实上，在开口以前，他就已经知道了这个内向的，总是防备心很重的青年的答案。

“没兴趣。”Henry把下巴支在枪柄上，不以为然地哼了声，湿润的眼睛朝Verris瞥了一眼。“你是想成为我的alpha吗，Clay Verris？如果是那样，你最好有一条可观的老二。”

Verris笑了。这个答案很有Henry的特色。他总是在不知所措的时候甩出一个冒犯人的笑话，现在Verris对他比较了解了，知道这只是Henry对他的接纳。Verrie伸出胳膊，绕过Henry的肩膀拍了拍，Brogan咕哝了几句，但并没有躲开。是在那个晚上，Verris心中的那个计划开始成形，那包括一个狙击手，一次结盟，后来成为Verris的野心和Henry的噩梦的全部。他们并肩坐到黎明，Verris依稀记得在Henry眼里亮起的日出，那让他想起全然不相干的东西，比如焦油，比如马来森林里的雨。比如高大的，森严的棕榈树，还有那些Verris绝不会承认自己爱着的东西，因为那不适合他alpha的身份。他总是不肯安静的自尊无法容忍这种爱，于是喁喁地告诉他，像Henry Brogan这样的人注定要成为牺牲品。任何别的想法都会让你万劫不复。

Henry活动了一下胳膊，朝Verris转了过来，他在奇怪Verris的心不在焉。

“我是那个惹了麻烦的omega，你是那个英雄，是我让你错过了最后回营地的时间。听起来怎么样？”

“所以除了射击以外，”Verris勉强笑了，只是为了让自己分心。“你还很会撒谎。”

Henry不好意思地眨眼。拂晓的光线下他显得很羞涩，Verris奇怪自己过去怎么没有注意到。也许难以合作的态度和趾高气扬的气焰全是伪装，这才是Henry的另一面。在离开前，Verris看见Henry把什么东西扔进草丛，是那个alpha绣有名字的军衔。他的心因此沉了下去：这个omega有一颗心。有那么一瞬间，Verris几乎后悔自己的残酷。但他绊了一跤，Henry在他的视野上方把手伸了过来。“跟着我走，”Henry催促道，他的声音里充满了关切。“来吧。”

Verris闭上眼。

不，那只是一时的软弱。他绝不会对Brogan放手。

Henry Brogan是完美的诱饵。

Verris睁开刺痛的眼睑。

在他上方，记忆里年轻的Henry变成了克隆士兵的面孔。士兵跪在他床边，晃着他的肩膀把他叫醒。他指给Verris看：警报在响，亮着红灯的屏幕不断闪烁，有人闯进了Gemini的大门。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

Henry考虑过Verris有一天会想要他的命，但从未想过Verris会对他投降。  
  
然而， Verris此刻就站在他面前，独自一人，两手空空。Gemini的创始人只手空拳走进这里的这一幕会让任何人感到吃惊。Junior备受震撼，以至于Henry看出他无法向Verris开枪。至于Henry自己，Henry认为Verris的举措只是一种缓兵之计，它的视觉效果远远大于实际意义。Gemini的资源也许就在不远处的转角，或者一把狙击枪正瞄准他们的头。  
  
但Verris并不在乎他怎么想。Verris表现得轻松，自然，仿佛他们昨夜才在街角分别。Verris本来还会走得更近，如果不是Junior手上的那把枪阻止了他的话。但对Henry来说，现在的距离已经足够近了，近到让人无法忍受，让人可以看清Verris眼底那种病态的光。  
  
Junior在屏息。Henry朝他看了一眼。比起自己，Henry更担心那个年轻人的反应。自从Verris举起双手，走进这里以来，Junior变得罕见地沉默。Henry在担心，任何Verris说出的话，都有可能——在Junior看来——是一个轻率的提议，而那提议终会促动那个年轻人扣下扳机。Verris自己却似乎并不担心这一点。他先看了看Junior，坦然地转向Henry。  
  
“你还好吗？”Verris对Junior问道。“Henry，我很高兴你把他照看得很好。”  
  
Junior朝前走了一步，但Henry按住他的肩膀，对他摇了摇头。Henry再转向Verris。  
  
“他能照顾他自己。”  
  
“我看出来了，而且我很高兴。”Verris的声音几乎听起来轻松，对于一个刚下达杀人命令的人来说，那把声音过于轻快了。“想必你也猜到我为什么来。我是来向你投降的，Henry。”  
  
Henry咬紧了牙槽。这是他认识Clay Verris以来对方开过的最糟糕的玩笑。Junior的肩部肌肉在Henry的掌心下紧绷。Henry不怪他。Henry庆幸自己的枪里已经没有子弹，否则他不确定自己还能容忍Verris继续说下去。“向我投降，”Henry讥讽地重复了一句。“是吗？”  
  
“我在把一个omega献给你，Junior，”Verris转换了目标。“我在把一个omega送给你，连同他所建立的一切。”接下来的话却是对Henry说的：“如果你身边的这个alpha聪明些的话——如果他配得上我让他接受的教育——他就会马上把这份礼物接受下来。因为在接下来的人生里，他再也不会接到这样的一份礼物了。这种彻底的投降一辈子只有一次，Henry。”  
  
Junior眨了眨眼睛。他几乎没有在哭。但Henry知道，真正的哭泣是没有泪水的。Verris的话是对他的养子的双重侮辱，然而Henry认为更可怕的是，Verris的态度却是非常认真的。  
  
“你认识到你在谈论的是人，对吧？”Henry皱起眉。“没有人会用这种口气谈论自己。”  
  
“所以你也把我当做那种omega，Henry？那种会粉饰一切的omega，认为被标记是爱？”Verris陡然抬高语气，鄙薄的口吻让他完全像是在掌控局势。“那是谎言。一个alpha标记一个omega只是一种权力关系，别无其他。你和我只是不幸站在了权力等式的另一边而已。”  
  
在这么久以后，Verris描述的那个世界依然能够影响他。它似乎总能触痛Henry心中某个不为人知的角落。哪怕其中除了Verris的利己主义以外并没有多少真实。  
  
就在这时，Verris转向Junior。以一种几乎慈爱的语调，他悠然开口。“你还年轻，本该再过几年再有自己的omega，”那种像是在为对方考虑的语气令Junior发起抖来了。“……我本来并不想成为你的第一个，孩子。但你和我，我们会解决这件事的。只要你一切还好……”  
  
Henry打断Verris温馨的低语。“闭嘴吧，他知道你做的事了，Verris。他知道你是谁。”  
  
“我该早些告诉他这些的。”Verris耸了耸肩。  
  
“而我该杀了你，”Junior咬牙抬起了枪。“是什么让你认为我们不会杀了你？”  
  
Verris咧嘴露出牙齿。他望向Henry。“你告诉他呢，还是我来？”Henry沉默下来。  
  
“噢，Henry，”Verris同情地说。“他之所以到现在还没有杀了我，Junior，是因为你标记了我。尽管Henry是一个omega，此生从未标记过任何人，你的大胆冒险却成为了他的第一次——你是他的克隆，你的标记对他来说也是成立的。Valery Dormov如果还活着，也许会亲自告诉你这一点。说起来，我该祝贺你终于拥有了自己omega，Henry。”  
  
Henry低估了Verris毁灭一切的本领。“这是真的吗？”Junior朝他微微侧过了头。  
  
“除非他是一个无法被标记的，割除了生殖腔的omega。”Henry扔出这句话。  
  
Verris的脸上出现一种可怕的微笑。  
  
“来吧，”Verris自负地说。“如果你们中有人动得了手杀我的话，标记就不是真的。”  
  
Junior抬起枪管，直直对准了Verris的心脏。Henry低叹一口气，他开始不喜欢这件事的结局。Junior的呼吸声变得越来越不稳定，大滴的泪珠从他的眼中涌了出来，他的手指一点也没有打滑，却无法扣下扳机。Verris等待着，胜负已定，他转向Henry，他那直勾勾的戏谑眼神忽地让欲望直击Henry的下腹。Henry有生以来第一次感受到标记的影响，他的双膝几乎因此而一软。Verris眼底的幽暗告诉Henry，他们正在被同一种恐怖所煎熬。  
  
Henry从未感觉到手中武器的重量。它开始变得像是一件无用的废铁。  
  
“我断开过标记，”Henry控制呼吸，压下失控的迹象。“是什么让你认为我不会干第二次？”  
  
“因为你是一个讲究公平的人，你拒绝射杀被标记过的omega；如果一个omega在你眼前发情，你只会选择改日杀他，而不是利用他的发情期完成你的任务；因为你是一个多疑的人，你需要弄清这是否是一个陷阱，”Verris几乎像是完全没有受到alpha信息素的影响，如果不是他的呼吸微微加快了的话。“因为你现在不是一个人了，Henry，所以你不会轻举妄动。我太了解你了，我甚至知道在你在割除腺体的手术床上想的是什么：我。”  
  
怒火在Henry的胸腔中跳动，仇恨太强烈了，堵住他的喉咙。某种只有Verris才会引发的反应正在阻碍他获取氧气。他攥紧拳头，差点揍上那张脸，但Junior的目光让他无法那样做。  
  
“继续说下去，”Henry说。“你会是我第一个免费杀掉的人。”  
  
“至于你，”Verris转过身去，对Junior点头。“我仍然爱你，我的孩子。但我不是你的父亲了。我不能既是你的omega又是你的父亲，你已经做出了选择。我必须说：我很遗憾。”  
  
Clay Verris跪下来。他举起双手，他的视线灼灼发光。  
  
“我是独自一人来的，没带任何武器，”他耳语似的说。“收下我（Take me）。”  
  
Junior手中的枪终于落下，但没等到Verris露出胜利的笑容，Henry已经察觉到有什么即将发生而他无法阻止：Junior跨上前，拳头揍上Verris的脸。一股疼痛随即钻透Henry的眉间，如同那一拳击中的是他的鼻梁。Verris倒在地上，鲜血从鼻腔里涌出，但这个混蛋低呛着笑了起来。他在看Henry：Henry的呼吸加速，拉扯到最高点后盖过了突突乱跳的脉搏。Junior揪在Verris领口想补上一拳的手停住了，Junior回过头，张开双唇，惊愕地盯着Henry的脸， Henry知道他感觉到了自己所感觉到的东西。  
  
标记是真的。

一个电话在佐治亚的清晨把Henry吵醒。  
  
“Verris在哪，Henry？”Lassiter质问。  
  
Henry皱眉看了一眼屏幕，重新把电话贴到耳边。这个电话比他想象中来得要快。  
  
“你也早上好，”Henry说。“这是你给所有退休探员的叫醒服务呢，还是只是我？”  
  
“Clay Verris已经失踪三个月了，你有重大的嫌疑。你杀了他吗？”  
  
Henry笑了。“你相信我到能让我回答的程度吗？”  
  
“Henry，”Lassiter一定还没喝上第一杯咖啡，她的焦虑清晰可见。“你是否杀了他。”  
  
“不，我没有，”Henry摇了摇头。“还有别的问题吗？”  
  
“你也许认为绑架Clay Verris能让Gemini彻底停止运作，很可惜，我有新闻要告诉你：我们发现Gemini还在活动，只不过大部分的运行都转入了地下。多亏了你的‘帮助’，我们失去了对Gemini所有现行资源的跟踪记录——资源，Henry，包括你的克隆。Gemini已经有三个月没有做过状态汇报了，国妨部开始关注这件事，你认为他们还有多久就会找到你？”  
  
“和你聊天永远都是这么愉快，”Henry嘲讽地一嗤。“打电话来就为了告诉我这个？”  
  
“假设你没有杀他，”Lassiter重重地说。“我建议你离他远点。不管你和Verris谈成了什么条件，那不会让你得到你想要的。我说的全是经验之谈，如果你还想要退休的话。”  
  
“非常好的建议，”Henry忍不住笑了出来，“可是太晚了。”  
  
“你干了什么？”Lassiter警觉地说。  
  
“听着，你不会刚巧知道Clay Verris是个omega，对吗？”  
  
“Jesus, Henry。”Lassiter在沉默半晌后说。  
  
“我猜也是，”Henry略过她的冷笑继续往下说。“再告诉我一件事，这些日子里谁在掌管Gemini？”  
  
“如果我知道的话，”Lassiter刻薄的讥讽响了起来。“你认为我们还会在这儿进行这场愉快的谈话吗？”  
  
“所以，你不知道任何我不知道的。你们只监控到我闯进Verris的老巢，但没有任何实质性的证据证明他或者我干了些什么。给我个理由，为什么我不该现在就挂断电话？为什么我还要继续听你说下去？‘你为我们服务了三十年’的感情牌可不够，Lassiter，你能做得更好。在我挂断电话并且彻底废掉这部手机之前，你有三十秒的时间说服我，开始吧。”  
  
随之而来的只是一阵沉默，Henry瞥了一眼桌上的闹钟。“二十秒。”  
  
“你知道Valery Dormov的真正身份。”Lassiter终于说。  
  
“十秒。”  
  
“除了你见到的家庭成员以外，”Lassiter冷下声音。“还有别人。Dormov克隆出了第二代士兵，但只有Verris知道这个项目的详细信息，我们需要这个成品的名字，在Verris行踪不明的情况下，我们有合理的怀疑这个克隆体会失去控制。时间不多了，我所指的是他可能会伤害平民。我们必须在他变成一个危机以前找到他，Henry，否则他将会是一个大麻烦。”  
  
全是谎言。Henry憎恶地想。“为什么不说真话呢，Lassiter？你们想找到他，因为他是一件完美的武器；因为你们需要一个更年轻，更决断的人来取代我；因为他能帮你们杀更多的人。你们并不在乎Clay Verris发生了什么事，或者我，或者所有那些‘平民’。”  
  
“你难道一点也不惊讶？”她说，声音里流露出虚伪的关切。“难道你不想见见他？”  
  
“你的三十秒已经到了。”Henry说，他该庆幸Lassiter现在看不见他的脸。  
  
“你的良心在哪？Henry？”  
  
“继续，看看你下一次还能不能找到我。”Henry回她一个冷笑。“我来告诉你会发生什么： Verris一旦出现，你会杀了他，埋掉Gemini所有肮脏的历史，夺过这个项目的实际控制权。我说的对不对，Lassiter？事实上，不，你更希望他死了，你希望他的尸体在哪个沼泽里冒出来，那么我就会因为一级谋杀而遭到通缉，那同时解决了你的两个问题。可是你的这一天过得不太顺利，对吧？还没有人把你的豆奶拿铁交给你，在你等了三十五分钟以后？是的，我知道你在哪——下次打电话给我时记住这件事。我没有杀他，我也不打算替你找到那个试验品，如果我把Verris扔在了哪个垃圾堆，我会保证你永远无法找到他。这些足够你开启美好的一天了吗？”  
  
她淡淡地哼了一声。“你忘掉Clay Jr.了，也许他正在哪处准备杀你。”  
  
“哦，我没忘，”Henry故意笑出了声音。“我很确定我没忘——他正在我的卧室里。”  
  
Lassiter倒抽的那口气让Henry对自己笑了。他在同一时刻切断了通话，将手机远远地扔开。好消息是可以确定Lassiter还没有找到这里，否则她说话会更自信。坏消息是她并没有透露任何实质的信息，除了那个逃离在外的克隆体以外——但这条讯息很有可能是假的。得联系一下升职了的Zakarweski探员，她能告诉你。本能在他的耳边喋喋不休。但Henry只是坐在床边，赤脚踏在冰冷的地板上。他知道自己为什么迟迟不去看镜子。他将脑袋按在手掌之间，轻轻地吁了一口气。  
  
Junior的狗牌搁在床头柜上，Henry的眼角余光瞥到了它。他对自己摇摇头：这已经是这个星期的第三次了，为了让自己走进那个房间，Junior用的永远是这种糟糕的借口。  
  
链条在手上绕了两圈，牌子落到手里。Henry抓过一件外套，套上拖鞋朝Junior的房间走去。门虚掩着，Henry却没有马上进去：他需要一点时间。  
  
他推开门。  
  
另一个处在发情期的omega的气味朝他涌了过来。Junior把手按在Verris的嘴唇上，狂热地干着他。他的手掌牢牢地堵住了从Verris口中可能溢出的任何一丝声响，他的一举一动平稳，精准，没有多余的动作，正如Verris让他接受的训练。Henry有时弄不清究竟是什么让Junior这样做：由于他杀不了Verris，还是他憎恨自己不得不成为那个使得Verris失去自由的人。Verris的手被绑紧在床头，但他的身体仍在不断的撞击下颠动，他苍白的皮肤映衬着Junior伤痕累累的背。Henry不愉快地想起，就在两天以前，Junior几乎强迫他尿在了这张床上。  
  
如果Verris现在能开口说话，他一定会取笑Henry竟认为自己能够驯服一个alpha。  
  
Henry想要转头走开，但他必须阻止Junior再次失控：他是一个稚嫩的，缺乏经验的alpha，他低估了alpha能在发情期做出的事。当时，信息素让Junior毫无愧疚，但他过后会后悔的。Verris会对他产生噩梦般的影响，而Henry必须预防这件事发生。他停住脚步。  
  
Verris粗声喘着，视线固定在Henry的脸上。他的眼里掠过一丝冷嘲：他读懂了一切。

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

Verris有个计划。

这个计划包括了一些Henry绝不会喜欢的事，比如Verris的幸存。

公平起见，Junior单方面的失控并不是他自己的错：Verris毕竟和他住在一个房子里。Verris花了一些时间去摧毁这个alpha稳步建立起来的自律。

这其实不需要花费过多。受挫的alpha如今焦躁而易怒。一个微笑便足以使得Junior给他戴上手铐，一个眼神便令Junior停留在他的视线范围之内。在餐桌旁，他的视线停留在Verris手中的刀叉之上。Junior仍然待他如同父亲——除了偶尔眼角流连的一瞥，或是喉结的一次吞咽。而Verris的乐趣之一便是注视着Henry对此的不知所措，甚至由于自己同样受到了影响而感觉到愠怒。Henry淋浴后独自怒气冲冲地走开，像是生着什么人的气，而Verris一眼便能看出他曾咬着嘴唇躲在淋浴间里抚慰自己。Verris什么也没有说，时机自会出现。在Henry不得不离开的那些夜晚——与Danny的约会次数频繁却进展缓慢——他和Junior独自待在这所房子里。Verris从不逾矩，Junior不时偷眼瞧他，奇怪于他的沉默。Verris低声向养子道过晚安，转身回房，Junior抬膝顶在他的胯部，瓦解了他慈父的面具。

Verris发出完全被毁掉了的呻吟。Junior看上去像被吓坏了，他甩开手让Verris走了。

那天晚上Henry没有回来，想到他有可能在Zakarweski的公寓里留宿让Verris怒火中烧。那天晚上，Verris推门走进了Junior的房间。他手掌的温度使得Junior过分用力地呼吸，如同一个在大海中奋力游泳的人。Verris坐在床边，注视着他的脸，过了一会，他松开Junior的肩头，爬上对方的床。Junior立刻翻过身，伸出胳膊，枪口准确地抵在Verris的喉咙上。

Verris观察着骑在他上方的alpha。Junior的挫败在黑暗中很清晰。

“这没什么，Junior，”Verris终于开口。“你不过想做所有alpha都想做的事，仅此而已。”

Junior徒劳地咽了咽。如同他正在与Verris开怀畅饮，必须阻止伏特加淌落下巴。

“没有alpha能在对我做出这种事以后活下来，但你不一样。我不怪你，因为我爱你。”

Junior的咬合肌绷得紧紧的。

“我知道你在想什么。你想知道答案，是吗？你绝望地寻找一丝可能，一丝能让你在夜里保持清醒的决心。这不是我，你告诉自己，可是你每天都在渴望，你的血液里叫嚣着这种需要，以至于你简直没有办法正常地生活了……你要什么？你需要驯服这个被你标记的omega，让他彻底成为你的。只有这样，你才能在夜里安心躺下来睡觉。只有这样，你才能忍受我在你的周围。你几乎不敢看我一眼，因为你知道我有你要的答案。事实上，我就是那个答案。”

Junior盯着他的脖子，像是迷惑于他的脉搏为什么还在跳动。深呼吸，一阵反胃。

“对，当然是了。”Junior的声音有些不稳。他抿进一口气，咽下更多的沉默。他在控制自己。

“Henry也住在这所房子里，但是那有什么用？他不理解骨子里那种令你感到疼痛的痒意，他不懂得那种迫使你做出可怕事情的冲动，他不明白每一刻攫取着你，吞噬着你的那种可以伤害一个人的欲望。你羞于把这些对他说出口，”Verris说，“你害怕他一旦知道了这些，一旦他发现你和别的alpha没有什么不同，一旦他知道你是怎么看待他的：他只会唾弃你。”

Junior的动作凝住，喘息的用力程度表明他有多么愤怒。Verris的这番演说有多么冷静，Junior的哽咽声便有多么疯狂。Verris无视抵在自己眉间的金属，抬手抚摸这个年轻人的脸。一个很勉强的吞咽动作扯紧了Junior颈部的肌肉，Verris的心跳也因此加速。他知道自己在玩一个非常危险的游戏，Junior的手抓紧了他。他俯下身，与Verris脸贴着脸，观察Verris的面孔。Verris的鼻腔里吸进alpha的气息，这让接下来的话语变得更容易。

“我是自愿来的，Junior，”Verris深深吸气，把话说完。“你完全可以对我做任何事。”

Junior轻轻地哼了一声。

Verris遗憾地叹了一口气。他半垂着眼，注视着Junior揪住他领口的手。“你真让我失望，”Verris说，“知道我为什么把你当做一个omega抚养长大吗？我有一种感觉，把它叫做预感吧，你不是一个合格的alpha。在你十二岁的时候，你偷偷回到你打死第一头小鹿的地方，跪在母鹿留下的血泊里哭。即使我给了你比Henry更优越的条件，即使我精心地教导你，你却仍然带着Henry的影子，这让我感到恶心。当你以为自己是一个omega的时候，你是最优秀的士兵，只有这样你才会想要变得更强，只有这样你才会永不满足——可是瞧瞧现在，Henry的出现毁掉了我多年来的心血。你现在的表现只能证明我多年来的预测——”

拳头砸上他的脸。眼底炸开白光。疼痛顺着太阳穴蔓延。Verris咽下一口血，扬起笑容。

这并没有阻止他完成那个句子。

“——我也许是个残次品，”Verris说，“但你才是那个婊子。你浪费了你的alpha血液。”

他的肾脏承受了第二下痛击：左勾拳。鲜血的气味在他的口中炸开。婊子养的，Verris咬牙挺了过去，下手真重。Junior把他摔到床上，全部体重压上来，牙齿狠狠咬住他的腺体。

那是十五天以前。

眼下，Henry推开房门的动作在Verris的脑海里精准重现了那个晚上：拳头抵住大腿，齿间翻滚皮肉，Junior操他的方式如同妓女。Verris抬起眼睛，Henry看见他了。那一刻还不到半秒，但Henry的视线锁紧了他。Verris确保那个男人接收到全部的真相：关于Junior是怎么对待他的，关于那个alpha是如何把他困在这张床上，把他当做自己的所有物的。

Henry鼻翼翕动，喉结愤怒地吞咽，如同刚挨了一记耳光。

这真有趣。

在战场上，Verris是这样教导那些士兵的：如果你无法杀死一个omega，那就割下他的alpha的头；如果你无法击溃一个omega，那就摧毁他的alpha；如果这个omega出于聪明，谨慎或是洁身自好的理由，从不招惹一个alpha：标记他，让他属于Gemini，你们知道该怎么做。

Verris可以等标记自己起作用，他曾经真的这么想过。那会使得Henry最终信任他。那会使得Junior不再质疑他的每一道命令。但Verris并没有这样的耐心。Lassiter也不会给他这么多的时间。何况，事情已经到了这样一种地步，软弱比屈服还要可耻。（“你为什么这样了解那些omega，长官？”曾经有个天真的士兵问道。）Verris在Henry的眼睛里看到了那双纯真的眼睛的影子——如今那个alpha死在了哪个战场？喀布尔？贝鲁特？都不重要。

Verris舔掉自己唇上的汗，它尝起来像燃烧的酒。肾上腺素如同搁在他舌头上的一把尖刀。

他已经不需要等太久：那个闻起来像是硫磺，汗水和宽恕的omega朝他走了过来。

Henry没有浪费任何时间。他习惯了迅速做出行动。

他在房门口停留了一段时间，只是为了让Junior意识到他在那儿。Alpha的气味笼罩着整个儿房间，闻起来如同金属，尝起来像是火焰。肾上腺素迅速抵达他的脊椎深处，就像一次新鲜的子弹穿透伤。Henry站住不动，一些鬼魂的阴影回到了他的头脑当中。Verris杀掉的那些alpha，放大的瞳孔，割断的筋腱，打落的牙齿——“这是为了不让人辨认出他的身份。”Verris回头说，他背对Henry，跪在地上，一拳剥下死人的门牙。在特拉维夫，Verris坐在他的临时公寓里，皮靴洒下一片alpha的鲜血。“我发现这家伙在你的房门外徘徊，”他对Henry毫无愧疚地说，脸上带着考虑周到的微笑，“我知道你一向不喜欢弄脏自己的手。”——巴格达，德黑兰，科威特。憧憧阴影在Henry的脉搏里跳动。他张开嘴好让自己更顺畅地呼吸，他按住拳头，将陡然涌起的欲望理解为仇恨。Junior抬头望向他,这个alpha停下了。

Henry一眼便能看出在这个房间里发生了什么：碾压。占有。疯狂。Junior的身体嵌入Verris大腿的方式让Henry联想到对抗训练。Junior按住Verris的肩膀，压制后者的活动范围，踢开他的双腿并且令它们保持如此。Verris的呼吸就像燃烧的硫磺一样，汗水在他的皮肤上留下了乱糟糟的痕迹。爱抚或是反抗都在两人的身上留下了同等强度的淤青。Junior将自己从Verris身上扯开，朝Henry仰起头。Verris倒在床上，分开流血的嘴唇，竟然在笑。Henry的心脏无法控制地狂跳，标记作用把他扯向这个房间的中心，但他的双脚抵制着，他的呼吸干涩，如同肺中全是沙砾，他感觉到一种几乎像是毒气面罩那样笼罩在他脸上的重量，尽管他并没有戴着一个。他保持着身体的警惕，而Verris在那个alpha的身后挪开了眼。

Junior还在看着。直勾勾的眼神。沸腾。坠落。毁灭。Henry阻止自己再想下去。他离开房门。他走了过去，他朝Junior亮出手上的东西。“你忘了这个。”狗牌坠落到Junior的怀里。

Henry看到一张忽然醒觉的脸。鼻腔扩张，瞳孔微缩，肩上的伤疤在脉搏的带动下一跳一跳。

Verris的气味。热度钻了进来。Junior的信息素再也无法把它盖住。Henry闻到了它，一条游走的蛇。比过往更加激烈，Henry的呼吸紧张，像在汲取。他退后几步，视线却仍然纠缠在Junior的上身。致死的渴望在他的腹部累积，Junior捂住肩膀，低头闷哼——吃惊地望向Henry。Henry咽下第一波热浪，他意识到Junior在看。“这只是标记带来的幻觉，”Verris低声解释，“Junior，你的伤口早就已经好了。你感觉到的只是Henry投射给你的东西——”

Henry转身后退。他关上门，将Junior的嘶哑喘息与Verris的低语一同关在身后。他听见自己气喘吁吁，拖着沉重的双腿离开走廊。他的太阳穴就像被什么尖锐的东西抵住一样，喉咙的内侧也是。口腔干得惊人，他的身上残留着那个omega的气息。Henry转过楼梯，来到厨房，给自己倒了一杯水然后大口灌了下去。动作太急，水淌下他的喉咙。他抬起手随抹掉，却在玻璃的倒影里看到了Junior的脸。受挫感让他无法思考，过于坚硬的下体让他反应不及。他想到小腿处的匕首，活板门下面的枪，但倘若Henry必须与一个alpha为敌，无法置对方于与死地已经使他失去了百分之九十的胜算。在任何时候，你对于一个alpha来说都有可能是猎物，这是他被招募的时候人们告诉他的。一个DIA教官，阿尔法，带着傲慢的笑容告诉他这些。Brogan，你的问题是你总认为自己手握所有的牌。Junior走过来，Henry靠住桌角转身。

Henry重重地吞咽。Alpha在散发热量，他的视线仿佛已经将舌头舔上Henry的喉咙，让他瘫倒在自己的碰触之下。Henry觉得自己像在被冰冷的枪管触碰着，他几乎能够品尝到Junior身上的汗水，以及那个omega被征服后的味道。屈服的冲动如同一针吗啡，刺进他的血管里，Henry按捺住自己的胳膊，阻止自己。Junior深深地呼吸，吞进每一口空气，他离得太近，Henry不动声色地将重心后移，做着防守的准备。Junior垂下眼皮注视他的手指。

“怎么？”Henry说。

“你是怎么抵抗它的？”

“多年的训练，”Henry耸耸肩。“以及割掉你的omega腺体通常会有帮助。”

Junior朝他挑起一条眉毛。

“不，不是真的，”Henry咧了咧嘴，以示对那个答案的轻蔑。“真话是我自己也不知道。”

Junior学着Henry的样子咧了咧嘴，但并没有真正笑出声来。“有人联络了你。”

Henry没有惊讶。事实上，如果Junior想谈的是这件事，Henry反而觉得放松。“是Lassiter。她想要知道Verris的下落。她还做了一个小小的，迷人的预测：她认为这是一场骗局。”

“难道这让你感到惊讶吗？”Junior耸耸肩。“整个Gemini计划就是一场骗局。”

“不，”Henry说道。“让我意外的是她竟有这个闲心。她还告诉了我一件事。”

Junior扬起眉头。“Gemini还有一个试验品，”Henry斟酌着用词。“她要知道他的下落。”

“你的意思是……”

“是的。”Henry没等他说完便说。

Junior盯着他，一句话也说不出口。Henry的脑海深处掠过Lassiter的冷笑。（家族聚会，多么温馨——她说。）Henry还有一句话要说，他已经把最艰难的部分说完，剩下的变得容易了。  
  
“这个克隆体已经失踪。除了Verris没人能控制他。Lassiter认为他的目标是我。”

“你的意思是他会到这儿来，而我们会见到他？”

“恐怕是这样。”

Junior转身就走，Henry攥住他的胳膊。“你该停下来。在你还有回头路的时候。这不是你。”

“也许这才是我，”Junior反射性地绷直了背部。“也许这才是一个alpha该有的样子。”

“胡说！这不是你会说的话，这是Verris把那种狗屎灌进了你的脑子！看着我！”

Junior甩开他的手。反击来得太过突然，Henry被他撞到墙上，肘部抵在他的喉咙之上。Henry的喉间一阵痉挛，Alpha隔着薄薄的睡裤一把握住他的下体，Henry在剧烈的颤抖下蜷起上身，溢出的抽气声几乎痛苦。“我不会把你拖进我的房间，夫人，”Junior的压制让Henry的喉咙深处咯咯作响，“这是你刚才在防备的事情吗？我会把你变成我的婊子，然后在Verris的唆使下送你上西天？”怒气让Junior的声音变成低沉的嘶气声。“我对你来说又是一个怎样的alpha？如果我告诉你，我从未想到过把你变成我的所有物，你会相信吗？”Henry喘着粗气，盯着Junior在他眼中放大的面孔。他用力汲取着氧气，Junior眯起眼睛辨认他眼中的神情。Henry没有足够的氧气去回答这个问题，又或者他只是没有足够的信心。

Henry抬起膝盖踢向Junior的肾脏。Junior没有松开手。一下，两下。Henry的后脑撞上墙。勒住他的钳制松开了。Henry因缺氧而大口喘气，Junior掐住他的后颈迫使他仰起头。他吻住Henry，原本只是涌动在血液里的饥渴此刻突然变成了烧灼他的绝望。他在Junior的嘴唇上品尝到了热量，他低低地怒吼。Junior咬下他的嘴唇，撤出，抹去嘴边的鲜血。

“既然我们杀不了他，只能利用标记的作用控制他，控制住他，就能让Gemini彻底停止运作。我知道你对这个方案怎么看，”Junior的声音里没有情绪的起伏。“但方案就是方案。”

Henry挑高眉毛。“你认为这些日子以来一直是你在影响Verris？小子，你太天真了。在我认识Mr. Verris的这些年里，他从未向一个alpha屈服。我很抱歉我那样对待你，那也许是不公平的。只是这么多年来对alpha的防备心作祟。但你对Verris的判断是大错特错。”

Junior的声音因为提到那个名字而扭曲了。“……Clay Verris已经变了。”

“不够彻底，也没有你想象的那样多，”Henry反驳道。“想要操控Verris？你首先得问问你自己能否变成像他那样的人——我已经问过了，答案是不。所以我不会踏进那个房间。”

Junior注视着自己留在Henry颈上的指痕，它随着Henry的呼吸起伏。这Alpha的视线像一把尖刀抵在Henry的喉咙上。“你不踏入那个房间是因为你不信任你自己。因为在内心深处，你害怕。你开始怀疑，某一部分的你会因为我标记了Verris这件事而责怪我——不，因为我是个alpha而责怪我。你控制不住自己。让我问你一件事，我对Verris做的事和你们对那些alpha做的有什么不同？你受过训练，你也曾经利用那些alpha的弱点杀了他们。”

Henry被那清澈的质疑目光看遍全身。他低下头，对自己晒然一笑。“正因为我干过同样的事，我知道那必须付出的代价，孩子，它总有一天会追上你而你不会喜欢那种感觉。”

“也许我会，因为我毕竟不是你。也许我必须干完那些肮脏的活，因为你无法把它完成。不管怎么样，我已经决定了。”年轻人对他说。“既然AMF（1）不是Verris的最后归宿，那么我是。”

Henry拦住他，阻止他离开。但这一次，他失去了可以用来说服Junior的言辞。他只是按住Junior的肩膀，俯身贴近他的脸。在沉默中交换的视线本可说明太多的东西：每一次的战斗，每一场挣扎，那些Henry本有机会去做但没有能力完成的事，所有他痛悔的结局。Junior盯着他的眼，被他眼底的往事吸引，如同一个士兵盯着远处的靶心。否认，动摇，迷惑，随后是恐惧。Henry确定自己不是唯一那个感到孤独的人，也许每一个人在面对自己的本性时都是孤独的。那双眼睛对上他，呼吸变快，在他的碰触下颤抖，眼眶中浮起泪水。

Henry几乎能碰触到Junior眼中那个的焦点。只差一点他们就能重新和解。在那以后，他才能瓦解他身上重新变得坚硬起来的特质，那些Verris培植起来的无法接近的阴影……

一个声音在Henry的身后响起。“我希望你别对他这么苛刻，Henry。一切都是我的错。”

Verris走进来，态度卑微，尽管Henry的视线并不友善。Verris改变了Junior的整个举止。

“无论你做什么，”Henry嘲弄起他来。“对我都没有用。我一秒钟也不相信标记改变了你。”

Verris的目光漂浮。视线从Junior转向Henry，咬紧的牙关止住一波痉挛。“你能回到床上来吗？”眼前这个崩溃的男人完全不像是他往日所认识的Verris。丧失理智。跌跌撞撞。软弱而放纵，对快感屈服。他甚至无法分清究竟他要渴求的对象是Henry还是Junior，“求你。我可以告诉你任何事。我只需要你回到床上来。”Henry当面唾了他一口，走了出去，尽管他知道他会梦到这双眼睛以及Verris在他背后跪下时的声音，那会变成他的噩梦。Henry憎恨自己的软弱，他可以毫不犹豫地割开Verris的喉咙，却无法停下来看Junior究竟会如何满足Verris的请求，他无法面对这样的Verris，以及希望被Junior标记的自己。

这就是每夜灼烧他的东西：被那个alpha标记。Junior标记了Verris这个事实只是愈深地把这种需要烙进他的身体。一种扭曲的渴求。警醒。自我厌弃。无法入睡。Henry唾弃自己。

他梦到了坎大哈。帐篷。夜视仪里的手势。血肉燃烧的气味。差点被一个讨厌的勘察兵俘虏。擦干净刀子，它几乎像新的一样……“你怕的是你自己。”Junior说。Alpha咬在他的颈上。Henry砍下了一些手指。伏特加浇在他受伤的背上。Verris确保每一滴都没有浪费。那天晚上他第一次想到杀了Verris，摆脱这种生活。“兄弟。”Baron叹了口气。Henry从未告诉他全部。Henry对着火堆闭上眼。弹壳。其中一只手指上有戒指。Junior的眼睛里摇曳着火……

他遽然吸了口气。黑夜广袤而无声。他摸到一个人的肩膀，睁开了眼。Junior在他的床上。

“我邀请了你吗？”Henry低语。苦涩的幽默可以平复他被扰乱的心跳。

“不，”Junior说。“但你需要这个。”

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adios Mother Fucker


	10. Chapter 10

第十章  
  
  


今天晚上的Junior有些不同寻常。  
  
他闻起来像战场。深深吸进一口气，Henry后颈上的汗毛竖起。只是片刻之间的眼神接触，这个alpha便将他带回了杀戮时刻。不完全是气味的原因，Henry认出了那种蓄势以待的表情，那种威慑性的逼近。这是一个安静的对手，一个长于等待的捕猎者。Henry只在少有的时刻见过Junior的这一面，那通常是在他与自己为敌的时候。Alpha的目光又深又暗，Henry的视线不由得紧紧跟随着他。那双眼睛让Henry再次置身于被焚毁的建筑物之间，在吞咽之中感觉到醉意的侵占。汗水在Henry的背肌上聚积。他抵住床板，防守性后退，试图用脸上的笑容蒙骗过关。  
  
他并不想在今晚与Junior为敌。  
  
Alpha手脚并用地朝他前进。以一种豹子般的匍匐姿态，将Henry控制在自己的攻击范围以内。借着月色，Henry看清了他身上所穿的：军队装备。更像是私人武装而不是Henry所熟悉的正规军。一个受人雇佣的杀手？他还以为Junior已经放弃了那身份。这具身体触手可及，Henry即将尝到构成它的一切：皮肤之下的张力，坚实稳固的力量。迷乱的气息放松了一瞬间，鲜活的欲望将他钉在原地，alpha正贴着他硬起来。Henry为对方的沉默，也为自己的退让而感到惊奇。在他身上的重量有着惊人的热度，拿鼻子轻拱Henry肩窝的动作传递着最野蛮，原始的语言。Henry与对方双目相对，他读到了某种坦然，生存和战斗把一个男人剥开、锤炼，直到最后剩下来的东西。Henry的情绪变得警醒。Alpha压在他肩头，撕咬他的腺体。瞬息之间的联系中断了，Henry辨别出某种熟悉的味道：这是近身搏斗所培育出来的直觉，是本能的呼唤。一团火焰在他的腹中窜起，Henry眯起眼：他看到的确实是Junior的面孔。  
  
呼吸短促，激昂，刺痛。Henry的手按住他一直握在胸前的枪。子弹数，逃生路线，出口。几个快速的组合在他的脑海里闪回。Junior嗅进他的热度，轻蔑却又迷惑地摸索着他残缺的腺体。他压得太近，逼得太紧，但Henry的手仍然在可以自由活动的地方。他撑起自己，alpha将他摁回到床垫上。掌心毫不留情地碾进他的下颚。一拳，又是一拳。Henry的双眼睁大，气息抽紧，汗水渗进了他的眼里。Alpha上下打量他一番，旁观的评估视线点燃了Henry一簇冷燃的神经。另一个人的心跳声贴着他搏动。指甲刺进掌心，留下痛感，强迫他的精神集中。他放慢呼吸，用意志压制身体。渐渐地，Alpha的信息素不再扼住他的喉咙。挨打的痛感掩盖了别的感官。闷住的气息在胸中翻滚，理智竭力从深海中返回。他在溺水，Alpha一拳打掉他的枪。恐惧与同情彷如高潮一样穿透Henry的身体，他猛然明白过来对方为何必须看着他的脸。他被制住双腕翻了过去，耳边听到尖锐的金属。Alpha贴着小腿取出了一把折刀，向下一甩打开刀口，贴上他的喉咙。  
  
“你不是Junior。”Henry的唇边尝到了自己的汗水。每一个单字让他的喉部抵上刀锋。  
  
耳边那沉重的呼吸声几乎可以烫伤他。那份沉甸甸的缄默属于一个没有名字的人。当这个alpha半垂下视线凝视着他的脸，Henry可以感觉到某种无言的纽带将他们联系起来。  
  
“你是一个士兵。我是你的任务。但不再是了。Verris不再是你的直接指挥官。你自由了。”  
  
Henry斥出这些句子。Alpha垂下头。Henry可以闻到他的靠近。还有更多的东西：压低的重心，即将发起的攻击。Henry拧动颈侧。刀锋在他的脖子上留下了一道印痕。血珠溢出，Alpha的瞳孔放大了。他凑近嗅吸，嘴唇拱向Henry的腺体。信息素一拥而入，恰如正中Henry眉梢的一拳。Henry用尽力气将那个士兵翻下去，对方咬住他那道愈合得很丑陋的疤痕——该死的腺体手术——齿间发出威胁的嘶吼。Henry气喘吁吁地摇头，将蔑视的笑容展示给对方看，就像对待一个不听话的孩子。挑衅很快奏效：一记左拳重击在他的太阳穴上。  
  
Alpha掐紧他，在他的身上颠动，如同正在驯服一匹烈马。Henry一阵痉挛，Alpha的牙齿突破了某道防线。Henry的上身在痉挛过后瘫软。残余的腺体一阵剧痛。疼痛在他的口中炸开，口腔的每一个角落都能尝到那种撕裂感。年轻人毫无感情的眼珠锁紧了他的脸，等待Henry的肌肉中的最后一丝反抗在精疲力竭后流走。换气，停顿，再换气，Henry疯狂咽下大块而火辣的痛感，刀锋再次贴上他的皮肤。这一次他的眼睛睁大了：它抵住的是他的腺体。  
  
Henry喘得像是要撕开自己的肺。热汗淌下他的脸，他的模样倒映在年轻人毫无深度的眼球里，与另一个人的冷静形成了强烈的反差。折叠刀的手柄在他的颈上转动，锋利的那一面紧贴着他的脉搏。Alpha的意图明显而残酷：倘若Henry再动，他便会用这把刀子把Henry身上残余的腺体挖出来。Henry保持静止，他的肌肉仍然紧绷，但他尽可能地平压在床上，向对方展示出自己的驯服。Alpha趴在他的身上，挤进他的腿间，Henry嗅到了他的汗水。  
  
此时此刻再多的言语都无所帮助。这是最直接，最残忍的交流。Henry没有挣扎着后退或者开始哭叫起来，示弱只会让Verris制造出的这个克隆体更加残忍。Alpha只用单手便扯下了他的长裤，温热的，仍在可耻地渴望着的后穴暴露出来。Henry小心咽下混合着alpha信息素的空气，那就像廉价的酒精灌下他的喉咙。他闭上眼，在那强壮的双手摆弄他时一动不动。他太硬了，在这个alpha结果他之前，也许是欲望先于死亡使得他痛苦。Alpha的视线像另一把刀剜进他的脸，直接，单调，Henry在他的眼中读到了赤裸裸的关于暴力的真相。  
  
那比任何东西都更直接地告诉了他这个Junior的镜像接下来要干什么。但他没有太多的时间思考。一记刺痛伴随着随之而来的凉意令他瑟缩。刀子抵着他的皮肤立了起来，握住它的男人的手干燥有力。他的虎口就贴在Herny的脸庞，有那么一秒，Henry在思考咬住那人掌侧的肌肉能带给他多少胜算。但那个alpha靠上来，用膝盖和整个上半身的体重压制住他，让他忽然有了不好的预感。他闭上双眼，集中精力关注肉体的快感，因为别的东西都太难以接受。想着你的勃起，别去想你的屈服，这是一种欺骗身体的把戏，而在摩加迪沙他们没少教他这些。Henry即将摸到那把枪，却凝住全身，张开双唇发出呐喊，克隆体手中的匕首钻了下去，竖起的刀尖生生挖开他的伤疤，那太他妈的疼了。坚固的疼痛砸进他的后脑。  
  
Henry的耳内一阵嗡鸣，他的声带颤声悲泣，就在他以为剧痛再也不会停止的时候，它留下了钝痛。Henry被刀子抽出去以后的空虚感吞蚀。他的身体在欺骗他，让他以为这是他想要的。但Henry知道得更多。Alpha帮助他翻了个身，他搬动Henry的方式仿佛在摆弄一具尸体。Henry被翻到背部朝上的姿势，Alpha割开裤子的剩余布料，将他推倒在床上。Henry的意识越来越清晰：这个alpha会干他一场，再割开他的喉咙。他这么做并非因为非得如此，而是因为这就是他。这是这个alpha所受的训练，这是他摧毁敌人的方式——从肉体到心灵。在战场上，没有一个士兵会浪费一个肉穴，而这个压在Henry身上的少年首先是一个士兵。  
  
他没有真正挖开Henry的腺体，他已经得到了他想要的：完整的降服。Henry的整个身体闭锁在高纯度疼痛过后的坠落感之中，放松得几乎像是一个婊子。一些冰冷的吻让他哼吟，感觉就像枪口在身上游移。Alpha扯起他的头，逼迫他与自己对视，Henry读到了他眼中的质疑。他们之间的联系确实存在，Henry读到了他眼中那个问题：为什么是我？  
  
这个孤独的可怜的家伙。暴力是他知道的唯一的语言，也是他的整个世界。Henry在碾过躯体的痛感中浮沉，疑惑自己为什么还能顺畅地呼吸。紧张压在他的胃部，他张开嘴，妄图让自己的声带起作用。但他被推到一旁，脸颊贴上墙壁，Alpha的舌头舔进他的伤口，搅进刚被挖开的血肉。Henry摁住床沿阻挡自己的哀嚎。这个alpha没有插入他，却已经将他占有，他的内脏此刻是一团焦油。砸碎那个alpha的脸和好好操上一场的需求几乎一样强烈。  
  
Henry握向那些手指。他近乎盲目地摸索，但他摸到了那个alpha流血的，握在冰冷的折叠刀上的手指。他裹住它们，不管他的皮肤是如何因此割破而流血。他碰触到了，他握住它们。这是一种奇特的，被抵制却同时被接纳的感觉……Henry用意志战胜了锯齿般的刀刃。他摸到惯于打架的，坚硬的指关节，他用抚摸传达自由的定义。他贴上alpha的身体。  
  
Alpha垂下头，Henry找到了他的弱点：没有人需要过他，他不知道温柔的定义。  
  
Alpha操着他，把他展开，肉体被打开的疼痛比不上被使用的屈辱。他被快速廉价地使用着，这不同于任何一次，他付出的代价太多，留下的后遗症也将长而持久。Henry贴上对方的背，屈起头，仿佛在祈求更多。Alpha渐渐露出迷失的表情，一旦失去了清晰的目的，就不再是一件完美的武器。他带给Henry的撞击好像要将自己埋藏在他的体内。Henry读着他，钻透他的脑子，Alpha像武器一样坚硬，而Henry感觉自己在试图裹住一只拳头。他不完全是自愿的，他却又非如此不可。任何人都能把子弹送入敌人的脑子，但需要一个真正的男人才能忍下这场征服。他等待那个alpha攀上高潮，在他体内射精，随即折断了他的手指。  
  
一件完美的武器不会知道什么是痛觉和背叛，但是一个刚刚知道爱抚，自由和欲望的人会。Alpha悲鸣着摔开他。刀划向他的脸，第一下失了准度。Henry卡住对方虎口，猛踢肋骨，夺过刀子。Alpha扑到他的身上，拳脚朝他袭来，Henry被对方勒住脑袋朝后拖，他痛极了，被挖开的地方像是卡着弹片。但裂痛让他保持清醒，将刀子扎进第一个碰到的地方，拧动刀柄。Alpha迸出的血溅到了Henry脸上，他在怒吼。Henry的额头感觉到压制，冰冷的枪口，：所以这就是结束。一张恢复了人性的脸出现在他面前，因疼痛而颤抖，因被愚弄而愤怒。这才刚刚开始。  
  
“你是我的克隆，”Henry闭上眼。“是Clay Verris创造了你。是他把你变成了一件武器。”  
  
Alpha的嘴唇抖动着，保险拉开的声音。Henry不忍去看。那张脸上面有某种东西正在瓦解。  
  
Alpha咬紧牙关的样子像极了Junior。他视线的焦点落在Henry的身上，此刻才意识到他面对的是一个会流血的人。哭泣似的低诉撬开了他的嘴，融化了他脸上的坚冰。有那么一刻，他张开双唇，仿佛即将开口说话……Henry用力朝里吸着气，压下那种悔恨：也许有一天他会后悔让这个年轻人感知痛苦，了解自己，或是去感受这个世界。他看上去就像刚认识到自己是谁，而那把他吓坏了。  
  
就在这个克隆体将目光颤抖地投向Henry的时候，Henry重新找到了那种联系：它是真实存在的。这个alpha有可能是Henry最糟糕的命运。  
  
Alpha翕动的嘴唇像在哭。Henry竭力辨认他的话语，然而一颗子弹从暗处射来，击中了年轻士兵的胳膊，在Henry头顶的墙边擦出火花。Alpha蹒跚了一下，迅速反应过来，刚才的一刹那的和解消退了。Henry想要夺过那把枪但没成功。Alpha抓过他的胳膊，逼他后退，手里的枪抵在他的头上。不管他刚才想要像Henry吐露的是什么，那种信任已经消逝。他重新变成了那个士兵。Henry的感官被爆发出来的alpha信息素逼到了墙角，正如这个alpha一样。  
  
Alpha重击他的肋部。Henry吃力喘息，头被勒得更紧。他在士兵的拖拽下擦过地板，他的背部顶上那个Alpha的胸膛。Junior出现了，连同伸进房间的枪口，以及站在他身旁的Clay Verris。一见到Verris，那个alpha的整个姿态变了。Junior警觉地抬高胳膊。  
  
“别开枪！”Henry急忙说。  
  
Junior焦躁地低哼。不满的视线表明他看不起Henry的命令：在这个距离，他能够轻易击中挟持住Henry的alpha，只要Henry给他创造机会。但Henry的命令让他毫无用武之地。Junior对这道命令有多么看不起，他的眉头就皱得有多紧。但他确实停住了脚步。  
  
Henry身后的少年却紧盯着Verris的双眼。Verris是这个房间里唯一没有随身携带武器的人，而那个alpha嗅出了Verris结合后的气味。Henry的挟持者浑身紧绷，每一根线条都僵硬了起来，他的视线疑惑不定地投向Junior的脸。（“操。”Junior低声说，仿佛他现在才明白发生了什么。）Henry身后的男孩胸膛起伏，已经回到了作战状态里，而他正目光发暗地望着Verris。Junior迷惑不解，但Henry深知这男孩在干什么：他在等待Verris下命令，整个房间里他只看到Verris一个人。只要Verris一声令下，他就会满怀感激地送掉Henry的命。  
  
Junior按捺不住了。Henry对他摇了摇头。Henry的理智正在濒临破碎的边缘——Alpha气味里的杀意在他的耳边敲着鼓点，像白噪音，他的喉咙深处涌上一阵冲动，诱使他向自己的本性屈服。Alpha士兵喉间嘲弄一声，他发现了。Henry濒临第一个黑暗的崩溃点，如果不是一条胳膊横在他的胸口他已经双膝跪地，Verris却在这个时候推开Junior，走上前来。  
  
“你要找的人不是他，是我，”Verris轻柔而嘲讽地对那个克隆体说：“是我给了你任务却又舍弃了你，是我把你独自留在黑暗当中。你希望知道自己是谁？那么你必须杀死你的创造者，也就是我。”  
  
Henry呛声而笑。他从未听过比这更荒谬的故事。  
  
“即使我目睹你替我挡子弹，我也不会再相信你。”Henry哑着嗓子扯出了这句话。“你知道这个，对吧？Junior，让你的omega闭嘴。”  
  
Verris微微一笑。Henry听到身后男孩迸裂的呼吸。“我不是在和omega说话。”Verris倨傲地越过他，直接与他身后的alpha对话。“我从来不想要你。你只是一个Dormov生产出来的累赘。知道你是什么吗？一份样品。一件工具。愚蠢的，被修改的基因。我使用你，是因为你是随时可以被替换的，我舍弃你，是因为我不需要你。是我，而不是你手上的这个人，让你永远无法拥有一个名字。”  
  
Alpha被激怒了，他的味道接近点燃的汽油。Henry防备着，任何事情都有可能发生。Alpha强迫他仰起头，抓住并拧断了他的手指。Henry抑制住一声闷哼，汗水涔涔流下他的脸。Junior冲上前，他快要违反Henry的命令了，如果不是Verris按住他的肩膀的话。脉搏在跳动，疼痛如同破布堵住他的嘴。Alpha掐住他的下颚托起他的脸，将他朝前一推，他跌进Verris的怀里。Verris的手指在他的脸侧擦过，碰触到他的泪水，而那碰触几乎有些温柔。  
  
Henry喘息着回过头。已经晚了。Verris朝前踏了一步。  
  
(父亲，Junior在Verris身后无声地嗫嚅。)Verris并未回过头。  
  
Junior无法决定向哪一个目标开枪。那个男孩抓住Verris，在游移不定的枪口下逃走了。  
  
Junior望向他，坐立不安，尽管知道已经没有用了，但Henry还是作了个Junior等待中的手势。Alpha追了出去，而Henry坐起来，干呕着，想把鼻腔里那个年轻士兵的味道排出自己的体内。他已筋疲力尽。Junior会回来，到时候Henry有他的问题和这具身体需要面对。  
  
他嘶嘶吸气站起来的时候Junior不仅回来了，还带回来了一个问题。  
  
“这解决了我们的所有麻烦，对吗？”Junior问道。  
  
“恰恰相反，”Henry告诉他。“我们的麻烦才刚开始。”


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章  
  
第一次他挖掉那个弱点时，他渴望太多的东西：水，吗啡，一张让他能在夜里敢于闭上眼的床，一颗为Verris准备的子弹。但他得到的只有一条粗糙的毯子，两块木板：一个拼凑而成的栖身之所，以及每晚炙烤着他五脏的疼痛。他在角落里昏睡了两天，攥着枪，皮带，垃圾桶里的注射器，任何他能找到的用于自卫的东西。到第三天，他在等到一双肮脏的手给他换绷带以前溜了出去。他偷了辆车，半夜敲开Baron的住所，没有回答任何问题：因为他一敲开门就倒了下去。  
  
这一次，他竟什么也不渴望。Junior把他弄回了屋子，而他知道自己会好的，至于那是不是好事，他再也判断不了了。他很快向疼痛过后的麻木屈服，跌入混沌的浪潮之中。他摁住那男孩的胳膊，在他把自己放到床上以前。Junior明白他的意思：不要告诉Zakarweski探员这件事，无法确定能信任她找来的医生。Junior的胳膊绕过他的腰，谨慎地让Henry的头垂在自己的肩膀上。Junior清晰地对他说：你是我见过的最蠢的omega。而那让他笑了。那抱怨的语气和男孩从不多余的动作几乎是层层浪潮后面唯一安慰他的东西，他能够听到他黯哑的笑声里面有种刺痛自己的清醒。但更多的时候他迷失着，因为与他想要的东西距离过近而硬着：大腿，结，那个alpha的胡茬，全都在他的神经丛里点燃火焰，将渴求烙印在他的骨骼深处。止痛药磨钝了他的感官，但那种热度却并没有消退。他含糊地低喘着，拱起身体，在男孩的怀抱里想要得到更多的摩擦，他拧起脖颈，想要找到一个能够更好地安放自己的嘴唇的地方，因为他唇间含着的热望此刻像是一块烙铁。他的手指掐进Junior的背，大口嗅吸alpha的荷尔蒙。而在稍微清醒过来的时刻，他为软弱而怒吼，摇晃头颅，泪水涌出眼眶，而他却无法阻止自己依恋Junior的怀抱，被那双胳膊困着，可以感觉到怒火和对方坚硬的胸膛。  
  
Junior一直在和他说话。一些冷着脸的玩笑——“有一次有一个alpha试图对我做同样的事，我打掉了他全部的——不是牙齿，你这个傻瓜。”一些揶揄——“如果我想要和一个omega困在一个海岛上，我至少应该选择一个比你年轻的，老家伙。”还有一些非常恐慌的，听起来像个孩子，在他醒来以后Junior绝不会承认的呓语——“醒过来，Henry，因为我太他妈害怕了。”其中的一些让他想要大笑，另一些令他不知所措。Henry无法承受的是第一个晚上，他在昏睡之中听到的那种沉默：Junior紧紧地抱住他，但没说一句话。Henry负痛挣扎时落在他身上的拳脚，他全都忍受了下来。涌上沙滩的波浪声轻柔地起伏，期间夹杂着Junior在Henry耳边安静的呼吸。那种安静是如此地难以承受，他在第二次清醒过来以后吻了那孩子——只是为了打破那存在于他们之间的死寂。他没有被推开，Junior的手指惊讶地屈起在他的后颈之上，不安地抬起又落下，好像生怕自己弄错了什么。Henry停下来屏起呼吸，那只是轻轻的一个吻，那男孩却垂下额头，与他脸贴着脸，无助地凝视着他，仿佛Henry夺走了他的命。  
  
他低低地咕哝了一声。抚摸着能够碰触到的地方，贪婪地吸进那个alpha。可是Junior开口了，男孩隐忍的呼吸和粗哑的语气里有种东西击中了Henry的心。  
  
“我不想标记你，”Junior靠在他身上，喘息着。“我希望能给你更好的东西。”  
  
是这句话里的克制而不是其中所蕴含的善意最终击败了他。这具在过去的这一夜被创伤和欲望占满的身体，似乎已经不属于他了，只是被原始的需要驱动着，在那一刻却又活了过来。他咬着牙关，固定自己的视线盯住那个年轻人的双眼，如同那是一剂解毒剂。晕眩仍在将他朝后拉，他的大腿，腹股沟，背部仍然渴望承受那个alpha的牙齿，但他掐破自己的胳膊，以确保有足够的清醒说出接下来的这些。他将要说的是一个承诺，但他说出来的方式像是一个不值一提的玩笑。  
  
“介意我标记你吗？”Henry的嘲讽因为放轻而变得温和，“我会做得干净利落。”  
  
Junior的嘴唇颤抖着，一个非常小的微笑，虚弱得简直可以忽略不计。他的肩部肌肉因为Henry大胆的提议而变得僵硬了，那个笑容甚至有些生涩，但他的眼睛恢复了活力。Alpha男孩胸口起伏，对Henry不太确定地眨了眨眼，过了两秒钟他才恢复成原来的样子，不屑地直视着在他眼前提出这个提议的omega。  
  
Henry的胸中涌上一股近乎于快乐的情感，就这么看着他：他知道Junior无法开口，因为过于强烈的感情正像沙子一样堵住那个alpha的喉咙，他知道这一点，因为情况对于他来说也是同样。男孩吻咬起他的嘴唇，而这一次他可以放心地失去知觉：他不再用所有的力气与自己对抗，他终于能够完全地信任Junior。  
  
“你信任我吗？”Junior说，他说话的样子并不表现出他害怕。然而在这个世界上，Henry再也找不出另一个像自己一样害怕的人了。拥有很可怕，与他人亲近吓破他们的胆，信任则是他们最害怕的事。他们根本就是同一个人。  
  
Henry的意识在缓慢退却——他不知道什么时候已经把手伸给了这男孩，也许他早就把手伸给了他，因为他和自己一样害怕。“我信任你。”他于朦胧中低声说。  
  
男孩用左手托住他的脸，吻了上来，Henry全身颤栗。他把手按在对方的肩膀上，他摸索着对方的脸，Junior眨掉的眼泪被他的手指找到，但他并未因此嘲笑那个男孩。搬动沉重的腿，他挪动到这个alpha的上方。他俯下身体，呻吟着，热度过高的头脑舍弃了忸怩多余的动作，他用手指抵进自己，按压着内部的湿润，仰起头颅喘息。Alpha在他的怀中吻着他的胸前，肱二头肌，那些亲吻烧着他，使得他不时得头晕目眩地停下来。他按住Junior的胸膛警告那个alpha别动，另一只手挤进两人紧贴一处的身躯，用掌心的摩擦使得那个alpha快速硬了起来。被挖开的伤口仍然很疼，然而当他的手环绕住Junior的硬挺，并且使得那少年按捺不住朝上挺腰的时候，那感觉好到他忘了疼痛。他喜欢Junior与他对抗时的力量感，那种无助，这对于他们两个人来说都是新奇的：对氧气的需要，对另一方的渴望。不去防备，但也不是全然无条件地接受。喉咙贴着喉咙。  
  
他的上臂绷紧，咬住Junior肩上的布料。他用手掌推挤着摩擦着那根阴茎。非常缓慢，吸着气不时停下，他喜欢那样做带来的新鲜的脆弱感。Junior全身堆起颤抖，不断推高的紧张感。男孩的大腿在他的身下弹动，膝盖直直地抵着他，压在他的臀后。一声哀泣的呻吟，Junior咬住他的嘴唇，揽住他的头，他送进来的小口呼吸燃烧着Henry的肺。Henry可能会迷上这种感觉，让一个alpha等待，让他有足够的耐心，让张力和饥渴堆积起来。年轻人的手臂绞紧，背部弓起，视线迷茫得仿佛就要滴下眼泪。Henry扶住他的勃起，贴在自己的臀缝，熟练地挤压着。Junior抽了一口气眼睛睁大了，呼吸里带上了一点想要逃跑的气音，喉结空虚地吞咽，他绷紧全身，掐住Henry的背，他的表情里有种新增的不安。“这是你的结，”Henry用整个手掌裹住，现在他只能勉强圈住膨胀起来的部位，沉甸甸的双球挤压着他的手掌。“你终于成了一个alpha，傻小子。看来我必须给你过完这个生日。”他把结裹在他的掌心，动着手掌，维持一种懒洋洋的韵律，用自己的手和臀部同时照拂着男孩的结。Junior在他的身下翻滚，急急喘气，浑身痉挛得像是沸腾的水。Henry抚摸他的头发，用嘴唇玩笑似的去碰他的胡茬，庆幸自己此时并不完清醒，所有的动作都带着一种半梦半醒的混沌，好像他们商量好了要慢慢来。Junior贴着他嘶喊出泣不成声的句子，发颤的身躯渐渐平复下来了，他完整的结覆在Henry的掌心。Henry轻颤着闭上眼，Alpha的结渗出的液体，贴在他的后腰上，正好顶在他最需要被狠操一场的穴口上。这些动作花去他太多的精力，Junior碰到他时他轻嘶了一口气。Junior的手绕过他的脑后，把他拉到自己怀里， alpha拿鼻梁蹭着他，摩挲着他的耳朵。Henry为这动作一笑，他的呼吸放缓了，昏沉中他无意识地朝Junior依偎过去。  
  
“你确定你真的能标记我吗？”Junior说。“还是做这种事情对你来说太老了？”  
  
“我当然能了。”Henry眯起眼，懒懒地把头靠上对方肩窝。“讨厌鬼。别作弊。”  
  
他匍匐在Junior怀里半天才找到撑起自己的力量，搬动自己太困难了，倘若不是在如此怪异的情形下，Henry很肯定Junior会为此大大嘲弄自己一番。Junior没有帮助他，谢天谢地，这个世界上的另一个他似乎明白为什么这一切必须由Henry自己来。他坐起来的时候，Junior只是安静地看着他，祈求着——不是宽恕而是别的什么。Henry扶稳自己，慢慢地调整呼吸，他用自己的洞口找到了那个alpha的结。缓慢而又惊心动魄地，他坐下去，直到完整地容入那个alpha的结——他从大腿到膝盖都在细细地颤抖，但除此以外，他并没有发出更多的声音，即便是在它将他扩展到最开的时候。那以后——他不知道，他的呼吸也许暂停了一瞬间，但腺体无止境的钝痛却停止了，他的伤口不再像钉子那样敲击着他的身体。这还是第一次。他的脖子无力后仰，断断续续地呻吟。  
  
Junior一直屏住呼吸。他睁开眼，他的视线仿佛他刚经历了一场晕眩。他的手指扣住Henry的手，这时他说了句什么，Henry俯身与他接吻时他又说了一次。  
  
“谢谢你。”  
  
而这就是他是如何恢复的，所有的细节——扣在一处的手指，纠缠空气的吻，那场漫长的，被推迟得太久的高潮——将他拼凑到了一起。男孩将他抱在怀里，用亲吻和拥抱陪伴着他，直到Baron的飞机降落在海岛上，带来淡水和药品。医生是个omega，Baron特地考虑到他的感受而带来的，其实全无必要——Henry好笑地听着对方告诉他，他能够给Henry做腺体修复手术，如果Henry希望用一道更漂亮的疤痕掩盖现在那道的话。Junior当时就在他的座位旁边。  
  
“不，谢了，”Henry希望把话说得婉转一些，“我不认为——”  
  
“不管你把他弄得多么漂亮，”Junior插进来一句。“他这辈子还是个混蛋。”  
  
“你这是夸赞我吗？”Henry闭上眼睛丢回一句。“我真是受宠若惊。”  
  
那小子难得吃瘪闭嘴，Baron朗声笑了。Baron对Junior的评价是“一个浑身是刺，愚蠢，胆大妄为的alpha——说真的，Brogan，如果你是个alpha的话，谁还能期待你会变成别的样子？”Henry强迫自己去想那句话，一刻也别去想脖子上新鲜的标记。但他的心在砰砰跳动，那也许不是飞机起飞时的气流造成的。  
  
  
有件事Henry一直没有告诉Junior，他不希望它扰乱Junior刚刚开始变得平静的生活。自从回到佐治亚以来，Henry锲而不舍地搜寻每一条线索，任何能让他找到把Verris掳走的那个alpha的线索，他都彻底地追踪，调查，并且跟进过，可惜并没有什么结果。与Danny的聚会，与Patterson的叙旧，他是这样解释那些他不在的夜晚的，年轻人握住啤酒窝在沙发里，安静地听他说完这些借口，但并没有提出任何问题。自从Junior重回大学去上课以后，他开朗活泼了不少，然而，有一个他们彼此都不会去碰触的伤口，那就是Clay Verris和那个标记，那个不知下落的克隆体。有的夜晚，Henry会梦到那双正在瓦解的眼睛。  
  
三十年的服役，他有不少的朋友。线索源源不断，但Danny劝他不要过分乐观。  
  
“Henry，”她坐在可以看到小船坞的躺椅里，双手交叠在杯子上，喝着条子才会喝的烈性饮料，对他宣布。“你和我都清楚，Clay Verris很有可能已经死了。”  
  
“我更有可能已经死了，但我还活着，不是吗？Zakarweski女士？”  
  
她摇摇头，拧过头去望着船坞。“我以为你恨他。”  
  
Henry站起来，对她笑笑，自我辩解是平民才会干的事。“别告诉Junior这件事。”  
  
五天后，他收到了一条新的情报：租赁仓库。有人看见一个外貌描述与Junior类似的男人出现在那里。Henry在白天开着车到那地方逛了一圈，没有发现什么异常。深夜，他俯卧在货柜顶上，在双筒望远镜里再次观察了一遍：这地方不像是Gemini的资产，但如果他是那个alpha，他也不会选择一个属于Gemini的地方。他平趴着前进，靠近他能够看到的第一个观察点：他只抬了一下头，一颗子弹擦过他下颚十二英寸的地方，擦过货柜，溅出明亮的火花。“操，”Henry平移到更远处，屏住呼吸，在空气中没有异动时从另一边跳下了货柜。他抽出枪。西北方向，他贴着货柜朝子弹射出的方向移动。夜色可以遮掩任何敌人，Henry背靠货柜移动，握枪的手垂在自己的大腿之间：他找准了位置。他踢开那扇门。  
  
黑暗涌了过来。Henry能够嗅到黑暗中的迫近，但无法辨认任何形体。第二颗子弹打在了他身前的空地上，Henry却没有立刻跳开：这是另一个人，这人开枪是为了警告多于要他的命。Henry嗅到了熟悉的气息。“Junior？”他哑声问。  
  
“后退，老家伙，”那Alpha傲气十足的声音在黑暗里响起。“这不是你的战争。”  
  
Henry躲进角落里，靠着墙，摇头对自己笑了笑。“所以，夜间课程？你撒谎了。”  
  
“彼此彼此，”年轻人说，“你也没有多么丰富多彩的夜间生活。”  
  
Henry听到摩擦声。俯卧，Junior在趴伏着前进，也许地上有绊线。他知道得比Henry更多：该死的，他有所准备。“如果你知道这地方有埋伏，你应该告诉我。”Henry抱怨道。“我不想毁了你的派对！”Junior轻嗤。年轻的讨厌鬼钻过了什么，随后没有了声音。Henry对自己摇头。Alpha们，他对自己说。夜视仪，换枪，Henry点着可燃照明棒。火光照亮了空荡荡的仓库，他停下了脚步。  
  
Junior在他的对面，而Clay Verris，被捆绑着。身后站着那个年轻的克隆体。


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章  
  


Junior的脸上写着：他已经弄清楚了一件事。  
  
但他是不会说的，除非Henry屈尊说出那个以请开头的句子。  
  
“好吧，”Henry无奈地说。“告诉我。”  
  
“我认为你的态度还能更好一点儿。”那混小子居然说。  
  
“我错了，”Henry呲牙假笑。“我保证过后不揍你的屁股，这态度怎么样？”  
  
Junior哼了一声。他懒洋洋地观察着那个alpha。Henry自己永远没法那样看向那个克隆体而不去感觉自己做了傻事或者亏欠了什么，但Junior就是可以。部分原因可能是他是一个更大的混球，另一部分的原因——Henry不愿去想——也许是Junior清楚那种感觉。那种某天早上醒来世界只剩下自己独自一人的感觉。  
  
“难道这不明显吗？他想报答你，”Junior说。“通过杀死Verris的方式。”  
  
那个alpha很安静。Henry觉得他在看自己。  
  
“你现在是什么，该死的灵媒吗？”Henry嘲笑Junior的答案。  
  
“而且他必须当着你的面办完这件事，”Junior没有理他。“只有这样你才能知道他没有耍花招——没有捷径，没有优待，没有假借他人之手——他是个士兵。”  
  
“唔，”Henry对Junior说，尽管他的眼睛看的是那个克隆体。“他是否知道因为某个傻瓜标记了Verris，一旦有人送Verris归西，你我都会落到AMF的下场？”  
  
Verris在笑。这男人的目光能在Henry的脑海里钻出洞来。处在目前这种环境下——被捆绑着，被折磨了几个钟头，没有援军，面对死亡——他冷静得惊人。  
  
“他不在乎，你这个傻瓜，”Verris是这么说的。“他没有共情能力。”  
  
Henry与“他”对视。一张若有所思的脸。S-80冲锋枪，手枪，钢丝索，绊雷。他们面对的这个alpha喜欢有所准备。唯一不同的是，这次他似乎在为自己战斗。上一次他是一颗子弹，这一次他只是一个男人，一个要求起码的公正的男人。Henry应该提防他的，但此刻他只为这个男孩感到悲伤。他参与的战斗还太少了。  
  
“我不会让他杀了你的，”Henry告诉Verris。“这种结局对你来说太过容易。”  
  
克隆体依然专注地看着他，安静，沉默。他那副样子让Henry想起父亲的那把猎枪，总是静静地挂在墙上，一件简单，可靠的武器，任何别的话语都是多余的。  
  
这个克隆更像那个Henry的父亲一直想要却从未有过的儿子：一个生存者。

Junior在他眼中看到了什么。那小子不再咬牙切齿地盯着Verris的脸。  
  
“Henry。”Junior说。  
  
Henry挑起眉毛：alpha的口吻？这小子还嫩了点。改天他们得谈谈这个，等一切狗屎过去以后。Henry得让这小子明白他可不是发号施令的那个人，操，他甚至不确定他们应该呆在同一个队伍里。鉴于Junior的合作精神简直是零。Henry抬起手， Junior不再作声。一切安静下来，Henry对那个alpha克隆点了点头。  
  
“是真的吗？”Henry朝Verris转过头。“你把他带来，是为了在我面前杀了他？”  
  
克隆体迷惑而长久地垂目注视Verris的脸，好像不认得他是谁了。他托起Verris的下颚，俯身观察了一段时间。Verris被吻住了，但听起来像是有人把一颗子弹送进了他的肺里。克隆体把手搁在Verris的肩上，朝Henry转了过来，在抬头以前，Henry看见他深吸了一口气。Henry已经不期望得到一个答案了，然而，那个男孩对他平静地点了点头。Henry暗骂该死。“为什么是现在？”Henry转瞬间反应过来。“Lassiter的电话。你监听了她住的地方？你知道她会把Verris的死栽赃到我或者Junior的头上，一旦尸体——你这么做是为了保护我们？”  
  
克隆体再次点了点头。Henry一时之间无法说些什么。倒是Junior替他说了。  
  
“真迷人。”Junior讥讽地说。  
  
克隆体转动眼珠。没有迹象表示他是被Junior的话激怒了还是不屑一顾。Henry胜利似的望向Verris：而你说他毫无共情能力。Verris一只青肿的眼睛因此而动了动。“他不懂得什么叫做标记，Henry，”Verris低嘲。“你只是在浪费时间。”  
  
Henry叹了口气。“我是你的敌人，孩子，”他对那克隆体说。“甚至不算是你的朋友。几个月前，我还是一个你必须杀死的目标。我不需要你为我做任何事。”  
  
他面对的只是顽固的缄默。Henry望向Junior。“为什么你觉得有必要报答我？”  
  
“Ac……orn。”那个克隆体回答。  
  
Henry与Junior交换目光，谁都不明白那是什么意思。“Acorn是我第一次派他执行的任务的代号，”Verris说。“那一次，除了他以外，所有的士兵都死了。”  
  
Junior在咬牙，Henry望向他的眼睛。该死的，Henry不该在他的眼里读到答案。  
  
“他想为你做件事，”像是后悔来了这里，Junior插话进来时声音绷得紧紧的。“因为在你面前他感觉像人。你只和他过了一晚，已经让他变成了一个‘更好的’alpha，瞧瞧他。你是他的acorn，他第一次感觉到的——见鬼，不管那是什么。”  
  
Henry的眉毛挑得更高了。显然，他们也得谈谈这个“不管那是什么”——  
  
“很遗憾，小子，我不能让你在我面前杀了Clay Verris。”  
  
克隆体毫无反应。“这意味着，”Henry补充，“我会做我所需要做的去阻止你。”  
  
盯着他的是他自己的脸——更年轻，更执拗。Henry的掌心出汗，滑腻腻的。他不确定自己具体要怎么阻止对方：然而有人却对他接下来该做些什么有个概念。  
  
Junior首先放下了枪。那小子扔下半自动，满不在乎地跨了过去。Henry也许高估他了，他的团队精神不是零而是负数。他把两只拇指挎在防弹背心边沿，走到那个alpha身边，直接给了对方一个拥抱。克隆体像橱窗里的人体模型那样被他抱在怀里，一次认可的点头，背上的一记轻拍，Junior就这么和那个克隆体结成了联盟。Verris赞许地低声说：“这才是我的儿子”——Henry猜到他会说类似的话，但Junior的举动是他始料未及的。Junior转过身，对Henry昂起了头。  
  
“怎么？”他对Henry耸了耸肩。“如果他打算杀Verris，我可不打算阻止他。”  
  
“还真是谢谢你的支持，”Henry摇摇头。“小子，你到底为什么来这？”  
  
Junior脸上自负的笑容消失了。他拧过头。Verris替他回答了。“他希望能赶在你之前把我杀了——这样他就能独自一人承担杀掉自己的omega的后果，并且把对你的影响减到最低。难道他不是很勇敢吗？我猜他一直后悔没有早点动手。”  
  
Henry皱起眉头。这不对。整个局面里有什么奇怪的，说不过去的地方。Verris似乎有什么要告诉他，而Junior却有什么不想告诉他，至于那个克隆体士兵，自从他们抵达这里以后后者就一直在拖延时间。杀一个人只需要一颗子弹，一把枪，这并不难。Henry的视线落到Verris的脸上。他听到Junior粗重的呼吸。  
  
那个克隆体简直是隐形的，Henry听不到任何属于他的声音。他只有眼睛活着。  
  
Henry判断着那双眼睛。他没有把Gemini引来这里，不，他不会那么做——那双眼睛如此坦然，几乎让Henry感到痛苦。但那双眼睛中的死亡是真实存在的。  
  
“听着，”Henry勉强笑了。“我不在乎你要杀Mr.Verris，但我得和他告个别。”  
  
Junior惊讶地看着他。Henry不在乎那小子怎么想。“我和Verris之间还有事情没解决，”多半是些混账事，Henry不悦地想。“一分钟，能给我一分钟吗？”  
  
克隆体依然僵硬地站着，似乎并没有理解。Henry抬起双手，摆出和解的姿态。  
  
他向Verris走了过去，克隆体没有反对，也没有允许。Verris像是在自得其乐——Henry不能怪他，不是每天都有人看到Henry丢下武器，自愿投降的。眼前这个情境真是怪异。已经有十年Henry没有经历过类似的情况：他杀不了任何人，他也救不了任何人。王没有被将军，却无路可走：死局。他对Verris微笑。  
  
“我一直在想，”Henry扫视着这张精神不佳的脸。“我们杀死过的那些alpha。”  
  
“是你杀死的那些alpha。”Verris笑吟吟纠正他。“我从未动手，记得吗？”  
  
“不管怎么样，”Henry继续对他微笑。“我只有一个问题。Ronnie Tovares。”  
  
Junior因为这个名字僵住了。Henry却没有看他。“他怎么了？”Verris说。  
  
“为什么你要唆使他做出这样的事？”Henry安静地问。“我读过资料，那不是意外，他是被你挑选出来的。我问自己为什么你需要他去送死，答案显而易见——你操了他。”Junior的样子像是被枪口瞄准了一样，需要很大的勇气Henry才能略过他的反应。他必须把话说完。“但那不是我要问的。我要问的是：可以让他送死的方式有那么多，为什么你要选择这一种？”  
  
Verris阴鸷地笑了笑，没有抬脸。“为什么，永远是为什么，”他的声音脱水得厉害，否则Henry认为那会冷酷得多。“Tovares声称他爱上了我，这就是为什么。”  
  
“他不是突然失去了控制。”  
  
“不，”Verris看着Junior发颤的脸。“我告诉他我的养子是个不服从的omega，有人需要给他上一课。Tovares认为他是在帮我的忙，这回答了你的问题吗？”  
  
“你没有回答我的问题，”Henry已经懒得展示愤怒了。“我问的是，为什么？”  
  
“因为Tovares是我培养起来的alpha，”Verris一脸腻烦。“他的爱就是毁灭。”

Junior朝Verris冲了过去，克隆体拦住他，勒住他后退。Junior愤怒地低吼，抬起手肘撞向他那没有血缘的兄弟的小腹。这场扭打进行了很长时间，谁也无法轻易地战胜另一个。Henry极少见到Junior如此失控，他不由得想到，其中有多少愤怒来自于Junior后悔告诉了Henry关于Tovares的那件事。Junior扬起拳头猛击他身后那个alpha的喉咙，后者紧紧地勒住他，手中的钢丝索一刻也不曾放松，如同压根感觉不到疼痛。Junior捏紧的指关节开始因为撞击到的血肉而变得模糊，那个克隆体却仍然像水泥柱一般挺立。这有些怪异：那个士兵的目的似乎只是压制住Junior，而不是杀了他。Henry看见Verris对他笑了笑。

氧气快要不够了。克隆体掌握着窒息和昏迷之间的界限。Junior的身体紧绷，像在透过堵在喉咙口的破布呼吸。Henry的眼睛看到的却不是这场骚乱，而是克隆体那只拿着手枪，抵着Verris后脑的手。他的脑中响着Verris的话：他是我一手培养起来的……他的爱就是毁灭。Henry的胃里有什么冰冷的东西沉了下去。  
  
Verris饶有兴味地注视着他。“你不打算帮助你的alpha。”  
  
Henry冲他笑了笑。“他会活下去的。他连你都熬了过来。”  
  
Verris的眼睛眯起，脸色一沉。克隆体再次收紧了钢丝索，Junior闷哼着挺直了身子，挣扎着，眼睛里残留着痛苦的烙印。Henry一直冷冷地观察着，现在他终于决定他看够了。“放开他，”Henry对那个克隆体低嗤。“我会让他乖一点。”  
  
带着颈上的勒痕，Junior被往前一推。在Junior的面孔后，露出了那个克隆士兵的脸，流血的嘴唇，断裂的鼻梁，却异常坚固。Henry瞳孔猛地一缩：他不是傻瓜，他知道这张脸的主人之所以放开Junior，是因为他有万无一失的筹码。  
  
“你通知了Lassiter，对吗？”Henry盯着那把枪。“他们还有多久赶到这里？”  
  
回答他的目光是坦诚的，然而如果有人给Henry一拳，揍出他的胆汁，也不会使得他感觉更糟。这就是Junior不愿告诉他的东西，这就是这场会面的真实目的。“我们谁也出不去，对吧？”Henry自嘲地笑笑。“你用Verris做诱饵把我们引来，只是为了让我们死在这里。我让你意识到了自己是谁，然后你对自己起誓——你不会让Gemini的任何资源落在他们的手上，你要把知道这个项目的人全部埋葬，包括你自己。”Junior闭上眼，仿佛不忍再听下去。  
  
那个克隆体的眼睛里满是泪水。Verris啐掉一口满是鲜血的唾沫，仰起脸来。  
  
“我在给你提供一条出路，Henry，”Verris几乎温柔地瞧着他。“你该接受。”  
  
“通过杀了你。”  
  
Verris的眼中涌现出某种惊奇。“我的天啊，”他低语。“我从未想到过这个。”  
  
“关于你在把我变成一个杀人凶手？”Henry不屑地回应。“你早该想到的。”  
  
“不，Henry，”Verris低低地笑了，对他摇了摇头。“关于你那时候爱着我。”  
  
Henry没有任何表情，他用全部的力气克制住自己露出任何表情，但Verris端详了他片刻，点了点头。Henry低下头，只是这么一动便已用尽了他全身的力气。尽管再次开口时，他的口气再轻松不过。“我一直想知道游艇上的那一晚，”Henry说，像是老朋友闲话家常。“在我昏迷过去以后，那个alpha做了些什么以至于他必须死。”

“噢，”Verris的反应犹如那只是件小事。“我只是后悔了。我不想让他在你变成半个死人后干你。我试图告诉他，那是个坏主意。他不同意。所以我把他杀了。”  
  
Junior的恻隐目光像弹片击中Henry的脸。该死，这个我们以后也得谈谈，Henry想道。永远，永远别用那种目光看我。“瞧瞧你的脸，”Verris怜悯地说，“我说对了，是吗？喔，Henry，我没想到——我以为你是不会爱上一个alpha的。”  
  
最后这句话比一整支军队更有效。Verris比任何人都清楚Henry的痛处在哪。

Junior的视线在恳求他。也许是标记的联系，Junior隐约察觉到了他要干什么。  
  
“我是会犯错误，”Henry咒骂自己。“但你和我都知道，你不是一个alpha。”  
  
“你确实会，”Verris连眼睛都没眨。“你弄错了这可怜的孩子的目的。”  
  
顺着Verris抬起的视线，Henry看到了那张泪水满布的面孔。克隆体哭得喘不过气来，但那与他手中的武器似乎并没有关系。“他认为死亡对你来说是最好的，对任何人来说都是最好的。”Verris的声音在他耳边回响。“他想用死亡回报你。”  
  
Henry并不打算回应这句话。他已经走完了棋步，现在是收局的时候了：Junior被控制住了，这是第一步棋。他已经离Verris足够近，这是第二步棋。Verris会取笑他，Junior会恨他，这都不重要。如果Henry还能活下去，他会给那个年轻的克隆人上第一课：当一个退役的杀手告诉你他已经放下了武器，别相信他。  
  
“我想我已经和这个杂种道过别了，”Henry恢复了平静。“你想杀了他？动手吧。”  
  
克隆体扣动扳机，但Junior抓过他的枪。Henry对Junior的了解是正确的——他的性格太容易预见了。他不会容忍任何人——除了自己以外——杀了Verris，因为Tovares的秘密把这件事变成了私人恩怨。两下空枪，枪口在争夺中落到了地上，Junior扑向他刚才扔下的步枪，克隆体抓住他的脚踝，但忽然之间，两个人都不动了。直升机的螺旋桨在头顶响了起来，那克隆男孩定是瞥见了门外的那一行在夜色中靠近的突击队员。但Henry知道Junior在意的不是这个：两个alpha的失控让Verris落到了Henry的手里。Verris对他透露了克隆体的真实目的，所以Henry会让他舒舒服服地去死，Verris那样看着他，仿佛回到了他们一起嘲笑alpha的时候。  
  
Henry从对方的目光中看到了什么。那本会让他痛苦，但现在这已经不再重要。  
  
“你爱过我，你这个可悲的混球。”他用只有他们两人能听见的声音说。  
  
Verris抿住唇淡淡地笑，Henry明白过来自己永远不会从对方那里得到回答。  
  
Henry抚上Verris的下颚，吻上由于冷冷的讥嘲而扭曲起来的嘴唇。弯腰的时候，他的手贴着小腿抽出了折刀。在刀子贴上气管的时候Verris没有发抖，只是上气不接下气地笑了，声音低哑，贴着Henry的嘴唇，把一些他没有来得及说出的话送了进来。笑吧，你这个混蛋。Henry抬起胳膊假装抱着对方的背，这意味着Verris赢了，但Henry决定明天再去想它。他按住Verris的后脑，一下流畅的动作，他割开了那男人的喉咙，从左下颚一直划到右耳的耳根。  
  
动脉血喷了出来，抽搐漫过他的身体。Henry跪倒在地，双手按住脑袋呕吐。  
  
这是唯一能够团结那两个年轻人的一步棋，这步棋要求他牺牲自己的王。不过管它呢，反正这是一局死棋。克隆体把他扶了起来，Henry对着那双满是泪水的眼睛无意识地笑了笑。他抓住年轻的alpha的手，把它放到Junior颤抖的手上。  
  
这是他要说的全部。  
  
他杀了那个他标记的omega。这是他脑海中最后划过的意识。疼痛吞噬了他。

  
十九个月后

  
Henry掀开被子，坐了起来。Junior不在床边，Henry摁亮台灯，下床找到自己的外套。他记得这里还有些药片——Junior推门进来了。“噩梦？”Junior问道。  
  
Henry朝他亮了亮手里的药片。“会没事的，”他说。“我只需要再吞一片这个。”  
  
“你不能靠这个熬过标记的残余作用，”Junior皱着眉。“Danny认为你需要帮助。”  
  
“我好得很。你也熬过了标记的残余作用，你也好得很，不是吗？”  
  
“对，”Junior按住他手里的药，“但我不是那个亲手割了他的喉咙的人。”  
  
Henry叹口气。看来今晚Junior是不会再让他吞一片药了。“如果我让Danny帮助我们，那些雇佣她的人就会知道这件事，”Henry停下来，看着Junior。“我们好不容易才平静下来的生活会再次被打破。请转告她，我过得挺好，不劳费心。”  
  
Junior笑了。“也许你该信任她多一点。”  
  
“也许我只是不信任自己，”他转了话题。“是那孩子寄来的？他在哪？”  
  
Junior扬了扬明信片。“圣彼得堡。”他把卡片翻过来让Henry看。“他还活着。”  
  
他们都把那个克隆体士兵称作“他”。“我很高兴。”Henry沉默片刻后回答。  
  
“Henry，”Junior把一只手搁在他的肩上。“也许他只是没做好准备再次见到你。或者我们。他埋葬了Verris。上次见面时，我可是狠揍了他一顿。”  
  
Henry一边笑说“哦，是吗？我记得是他把你狠揍了一顿”一边把明信片放进了抽屉，连同其余十二张一起。每个月，克隆体都会给Junior寄来一张同样的明信片，每个月，Henry都在想他为什么不寄给自己。Junior已经在他身边躺下了。  
  
“你明天有什么安排？”他听起来已经有了睡意。  
  
“没什么特别的，”Henry撒了个谎。“想和我约会吗，小子？”  
  
Junior沉默了很长一段时间，在Henry以为他睡着了以后，他的声音才响了起来。  
  
“你不会来我的毕业礼了，对吧？”  
  
“不，”Henry带着歉意说道。“我——我想我不适应那种场合。抱歉，kid。”  
  
Junior翻了个身。“代我向那混球问好，”他低语。“我希望他在地狱里过得开心。”  
  
一阵哽咽堵住Henry的喉咙，他在等自己透过气。“好的，”他说，“我会的。”  
  
他没有问Junior为什么知道他会在Verris的墓地里。  
  
Henry朝墓碑踢了一脚，放下了花。天气其实很冷，不过墓地一如既往地萧瑟。  
  
他每次只是在这沉默地度过半个钟头。Verris会为他终于成为了一个沉默寡言的混蛋而感到吃惊。  
  
他的手机响了起来。Henry为屏幕上显示出的号码而皱眉。“Brogan。”他说。  
  
“Henry,”Junior听上去十分地无助。“你能来吗？现在？出现了一个问题。”  
  
Henry瞥了眼手表，Junior反常地乱了方寸，这可不寻常。“什么样的问题？”  
  
“这儿有个人，”Junior的声音虚弱而不安。“我认为你也许想见见他。”  
  
  
TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章  
  
Junior坚持他们必须在学校之外见面。Henry就这件事开了个玩笑。  
  
“害怕别人发现你的omega老得可以做你的父亲？”  
  
Henry只是试图让气氛轻松一点。他失败了。Junior在电话那头叹了口气，仿佛Henry才是不成熟的那个。“非常好笑，”Junior说。“你的omega会很感激的，如果你能成熟一点的话。”  
  
Henry笑着挂了电话。他希望自己不是一个多疑的王八蛋，但他还是把枪带上了。  
  
在开车的途中，Henry开始想象那会是谁，有谁会在他退休一年零七个月后来打扰他。他更想知道的是，是谁造成了电话那头不时游移的安静。Junior的复原情况比他要好，然而，医生并不赞同他的看法，“最好还是不要掉以轻心，Mr.Brogan，你可是当着他的面杀死了他的omega，”坐在Henry对面的那个男人犹豫了一阵，缓缓补充。“以及他唯一的亲人。”  
  
仿佛Henry在这方面需要提醒。  
  
他花了几分钟把车停好，刚拔出钥匙，Junior已经迎了出来。  
  
“我来保管你的武器。”Junior的第一句话说。  
  
Henry挑起眉。但Junior不像在开玩笑的样子。  
  
“好吧，‘老爹’，”Henry摸出自己的枪，推到仪表盘上。“我还有什么能为你做的？趁还有时间，想让我去做个MRI吗？信息素平均值测试？还是你想让那个心理医生再烦我一次？”  
  
Junior抓过Hennry的枪。Henry准备下车了，Junior却弓起指节敲了敲车窗。“你还随身带着药吗？最好先吃一片，”Junior说，语气不像是有商榷的余地。“在我们进去以前。”  
  
Henry看了看周围。“这是个水族馆，小子。不是阿尔-阿萨卡基地。”  
  
Junior依然挡着他的路。这个alpha有时候难以想象地顽固。“药片。”Junior再次说。  
  
“我会发疯打中什么，蝠鲼吗？”Henry再次看向周围。“事实上，我很惊讶你选了这里。”  
  
“药片。”Junior耸耸肩，如同Henry在说的都是些废话。  
  
Henry现在被惹恼了。“绝对没有可能，。”Henry粗声粗气地说。“要么放我下去，要么我把车直接开回家。没错。那样一来，你和把你吓出屎来的不知名人士可以好好熟悉一下了。”  
  
Junior盯着他足足有一分钟之久，Henry只冲他笑。年轻人终于僵着脸，让到一旁。Henry一下车，Junior便头也不回地扔下他走开了。他大步往前走，仿佛自己根本没有同伴似的，要不他就是太信任Henry的追踪技巧了。Junior远远走在前头，留下他独自在人群中穿梭。  
  
Henry从未来过这地方。他想象不出他们来这里究竟能干什么，除了一次非常糟糕的约会。  
  
或者Junior对鲨鱼有什么不为人知的喜好，Henry很怀疑后面这一条。  
  
他借助人群避开了摄像头，同时不远不近地跟在Junior的后头。把这叫做职业习惯吧，其实两件事情都没有必要。Junior没有回头看过一眼，但Henry知道他在留心自己的动向。Henry不怎么专注地瞥向指示牌，也许某个角落会有一些企鹅，也许他把整件事情都过分复杂化了，也许吓坏Junior的不过是Danny约会的某个omega。上一回她带来进行四人约会的是个条子，说到父亲情结，没有什么比这个更明显的了，改天Henry要好好调侃她一顿。  
  
他走神了，他差点撞到一个拿着简介的女人身上。在他的前方，Junior的脚步慢下来了。  
  
Henry抬头看。没有企鹅，过道的尽头是一个拐角，左前方的水族缸占据了一整面墙，一些看上去像是鲨鱼的生物正在里面游来游去。Junior离他还有二十码远，但他已经停下来了。起初，一对夫妻挡住了他，Henry没有看见和他并排站在一起的是谁。Junior仿佛被那些安静的，流线型的生物迷住了，可是如果他只是打算跑到这儿来装成水族爱好者，他不需要随身携带两把枪。其中一把在外套下面，另外那把更为隐蔽，而且Junior头顶的棒球帽告诉Henry，这男孩一直低着头可不是一个巧合。绕过那对夫妻，Henry不太明显地放满了脚步。  
  
他的旧伤忽然猛烈疼了起来。就像有人把烈酒浇到了他的弹孔里面。令人不安的晕眩感也在加重，Henry努力回想新药的副作用里是否有这一条。他的深度知觉是否有些受损？他蹒跚着走过水族馆波光粼粼的走廊，朝Junior所在的地方走去，一路抑制伸手扶住什么的冲动。  
  


他快要走到Junior所站的地方了，年轻人看起来心事重重。Henry挑了个光线不佳的位置，以便藏起自己脸上的冷汗。他喊出Junior的名字。一个站在Junior身后的身影却回过了头。   
  
Henry站在原地，忽然之间无法挪动脚步。所有Junior的反常表现的地方现在都解释得通了。那是Clay Verris的脸， Verris就站在距离他不到五码的地方，困惑地凝望着他。Henry做了一次努力，不要咬牙，不要过于愤怒地呼吸，那会吓坏在他周围的人，这地方还有孩子。   
  
“我认识你吗，先生？”那男人说，就连那声音也是Clay Verris的没错。   
  
Henry眯起眼。稍微冷静下来以后，他发现了一些奇怪的地方：这张脸确实具有Verris的面部特征，但乍眼看去却比Verris要年轻。这人套着件羊毛衫和样式简单的休闲长裤，戴着眼镜，更像一个书呆子而不像是一名私人军队的指挥官。对方并不掩饰自己是个omega，他也没有因为Junior站得离他如此之近而产生戒心。在细心观察之下，Henry不得不对自己承认，如果这个世界上有另一个Clay，一个没有创立Gemini，过上了平静生活的Clay，他看上去有可能是这个样子的。Henry沉默不语，那人脸上的疑惑加深。过道这头的光线不太明亮，可以藏住Henry脸上的冷汗。他该拂袖而去的，直到他看到Junior脸上的表情。   
  
那可怜的男孩并不好过。他一定害怕极了。求你了，Junior的目光在说，Henry吸了口气。   
  
“抱歉，一定是弄错了，”Henry很勉强地再次露出笑容。“你的名字也是Clay，先生？”   
  
“噢，我孩子的时候常有人那么叫我，”那男人不好意思地笑了。“但现在已经没有人那么叫了。只是本能反应，我以为——我是说，有时候，听到这个名字我还是会下意识地回头。”   
  
Henry扯了扯嘴角。“太巧了，我不该打扰你的，”他望向Junior。“我在找我的同伴。”   
  
对方顺着他的视线回过头，Junior耸了耸肩。那人露出恍然大悟的神情。Henry的本意是警告他自己并不是一个人，但此人似乎是个平民，他没有意识到Henry的回答意有所指。他温驯友好的神色像是从未沾染过alpha的鲜血，Henry对这一切都厌倦透了。他的眼前仿佛有个鬼魂。Henry更想把这家伙弄到一间靠得住的隔音室里，打断他的牙齿，让他告诉自己，Verris究竟是怎么起死回生的。他表现得愈随意，Junior便愈紧张——他知道Henry能做出什么。Junior低着头走过来。Henry猝不及防地被他抱住然后松开，这更像是某种劝告。   
  
令Henry吃惊的是，那个omega脸红了。“我该想到你是Jackson的父亲的，”与Verris有着同一张脸的男人说。“抱歉，我还没介绍过自己。Clayton，先生，很高兴认识你。我们是在学校讲座上认识的，就在今天上午，你儿子主动接近的我，我以为——我想我完全弄错了。”   
  
他以为这是一次约会，Henry暗自想道。“讲座？”Henry望向Junior。“关于什么？”   
  
“生命科学，具体地来说，克隆技术的伦理道德影响，”对方带着歉意笑笑。“很少有年轻人对这个感兴趣。您儿子是我遇到的第一个能坐到讲座结束的年轻人，先生，请不要怪他。”   
  
Junior的样子像在受刑。Henry自己也好不到哪里去，他想尽快结束这场谈话，离开这里，不管这究竟是不是Verris一个精心的阴谋。粼粼的波光开始变得像是一个噩梦，Henry的后背被汗水浸透。他的口腔里尝到了铁锈的味道，他最后做了一次尝试，撕破这家伙的伪装。   
  
“我不是他的父亲，”Henry故意说得很尖刻，看着那个人的眼睛。“他是我的alpha。”   
  
那个可怜的家伙变得非常窘迫。“噢，”他看了看Junior又看看Henry。“喔。对不起，我没有冒犯的意思。我刚到这里来还不到一个月，我是在亚特兰大长大的，那儿比较……保守。”   
  
Henry不想再继续这个话题。如果这人是Verris，那么他的伪装很出色。这完全是另一个人。   
  
“你在这儿干什么，Clayton先生？”Henry懒懒换了个话题。“我是说你的职业。”   
  
“我是个艺术家，我的赞助人最近死了。他留下了一大笔钱，条件是让我搬到这儿来。”   
  
Henry受够了这些狗屎。他突然上前一步，揪住那个男人的领口，将他逼近墙角。人群里传出惊叫，Junior抓住他的胳膊。Henry甩开他，掐住那人的脑袋，往水族馆的墙上狠狠一撞。   
  
血流了出来，对方吃疼地小口吸着气，不知所措地摁住Henry的手。这家伙甚至不懂得打架。   
  
“够了，”Henry压低声音怒斥。“我不知道你为什么没有死，我不关心。但别用这种‘我们只是偶然撞见’的借口来愚弄我，很显然你在处心积虑地接近他，并且想要通过他找到我。现在我给你十秒钟的时间，你最好说实话，Clayton先生，否则我会把你变成一件艺术品。”   
  
Clayton弓起身，怕疼似的缩起了背。望着Henry的脸，他抿起嘴唇，一副畏惧的模样。   
  
“你说得对，我撒谎了。”Clayton吸了下流血的鼻子，“我……能放开我吗，先生？我能把这件事情解释清楚……我们最好……去别的地方，在有人报警以前。你放心，我不会跑掉的。”   
  
Henry并没有感到开心：这不是他预想之中的反应。真正的Verris会冷笑着对他说出一个精心部署的谎言，并且告诉他这对他最有利。Henry不悦地松开手，Clayton不得章法地摆弄衬衫领子，发现血迹无法去掉以后放弃了。他背靠墙壁喘息了很长时间，直到Henry不耐烦起来。“有人可能已经报警了，”他讥讽地说。“Junior，扶住这家伙，我们得找个地方。”   
  
“那家伙”自告奋勇去给他们买咖啡，Henry没有反对。他和Junior看见那个叫Clayton的男人穿过人群，脚步有些踉跄，但并没有打算逃走或是耍花招的迹象。Henry盯着咖啡桌上从那个男人身上搜出来的东西：车钥匙，一张水族馆门票，没有枪，没有任何可疑的设备。Henry的视线最后落到桌边那团带血的面巾纸上，好像知道他在想什么，Junior打破了沉默。   
  
“你没必要搜他的身。”   
  
“我有，而且他也没有反对，”坏心情让Henry变得刻薄。“你是不是想说该由你来干这个？不好意思，小子，你毕竟是一个alpha。Alpha们不值得信赖。你刚才可没帮上什么忙。”   
  
“帮忙把你送进监狱吗？”Junior反问。“我说没有必要，是因为我已经验过他的血了。”   
  
Henry猛地坐直身子，双手交叠搁到了桌上。“一个在布达佩斯的独立实验室，不会追踪到我们，”Junior说。“Baron帮忙拉的线。他有着与Verris一样的基因，他是Verris的克隆。”   
  
Henry僵硬地转过头去，望着那个端着咖啡朝他们走来的人。“我猜他自己不知道这个。”   
  
“他的艺术赞助人是一家空头公司，可以追溯到Gemini的名下，”Junior说。“我想我不必再说下去了。理论是Verris一直把他藏在亚特兰大，我不知道为什么，但他让这家伙过上了几乎完美的生活，舒适，受到保护，甚至算得上快乐。他不知道Gemini也不知道我们。”   
  
Henry被“快乐”这个词刺痛。“而你打算告诉他？你还把他介绍给我？小子，你在想什么？”   
  
Junior沉默了一阵。他抬起眼睛看着Henry。Henry从他的眼睛里看出了他要说的话。   
  
“不。”   
  
“这是完美的解决方案。”Junior说。“有了他，就能解决你的病。他们几乎是同一个人。”   
  
“我说不！”Henry语气重了起来。“这会冒太大的风险——假如Verris有个克隆，你怎么能够确定我们杀死的不是一个假货？——而且他毕竟是个人，你不能把他当做一件工具。”   
  
“如果他自己不反对呢？”Junior步步进逼。“那毕竟还是‘他’——而他最喜欢的就是你。”   
  
“我说不，最终决定。我们不会再讨论这个了，”Henry声音沙哑。“而且我正在好起来。”   
  
“你正在因此而死！”Junior厉声说。“我是个alpha，可是我还不至于看不出来。”   
  
Henry一时无法做出回答。他的胸膛急速起伏。无论他多么不愿意承认，Junior说的是事实。   
  
他蠕动嘴唇，打算说点什么时，Clayton回来了。他在桌子的另一头坐下，看起来镇定了一些，但仍然有些不安。Henry坐得离他最近，他可悲地感觉到这缓解了他的疼痛。他的身体并不在乎这人是不是ClayVerris，它似乎很高兴眼前这个笨拙地啜着咖啡的男人还活着。   
  
Junior还在生气，他一言不发。Clayton放下咖啡，嘴边沾着奶泡，看上去毫无威胁。他似乎有些奇怪这张桌子的气氛变得这么僵。“喔，刚才那一下可真狠，”他苦笑着说，“Mr.——”   
  
“Brogan。”Henry说。他还不准备和这人以名字相称。   
  
“Mr. Brogan，”Clayton耸耸肩。“我都以为我自己要脑震荡了。你怪吓人的。”   
  
“我在军队服过役，”Henry简单答道，对Junior投去一个眼神。“说吧，‘解释清楚’。”   
  
“你是对的，我确实主动接近了你们……但是很难解释清楚我究竟想要干什么。如果你有足够的耐心的话，请听我把话说完：每个月我都会收到一张支票，来自一家在加利福尼亚的公司……在我的艺术赞助人死了以后，我突发奇想，找到了它的地址。那地方不存在，但同一家公司曾经给一个叫Dormov的人开过支票，这个分子生物学家已经死了，有人拍下了他被子弹击中的视频。”Henry改变了坐姿，Clayton却像是什么也没察觉到。“我到过他在汉堡住过的地方，那间公寓已经被清空了。这是去年的事，十个月后，有人寄给我一个信封，里面有Dormov和一个男人的合影。这个男人长得像我，但他不是我，还有些更奇怪的事。”   
  
Clayton沉默下来，转动着咖啡杯的手柄。“接下来我要说的事可能会令人有些反胃，”他抱歉地说，“请你理解我不是故意的。里面还有一张入院证明的正本，上面是我的名字。根据这张东西，我在瑞士住过十个月，在那里出了一些事，导致我割除了自己的生殖腔。这很荒谬，我从未去过那里，”他的声音变轻了。“但我长久以来有一些噩梦……是关于那里的。”   
  
Henry发出刺耳的笑声。Clayton像被人揍了一拳那样坐直了身子。“我一直以来有种感觉，我的人生出了某种问题。不是说它有什么不好，但它像是假的。我按信封上的地址找到了一间在亚特兰大的孤儿院，那儿的院长告诉我，一个像我这样的男人曾经在那领养过一个孩子。这个……‘孩子’现在显然已经长大了，不久以前，他以Jackson的名字寄来了一笔钱。我追踪那笔钱找到了Jackson现在的学校，我只是想认识一下他，没有什么恶意。不知道为什么，在见到他以后，有种吸引力迫使我一直想要接近他，你也让我有这种感觉，Mr. Brogan。”   
  
Henry不该这么粗鲁，可他面对那张脸无法控制自己。假如这是Verris的一步棋——把这个omega留给他，报复他和Junior现在平静的生活——Henry不得不说，Verris算是赢了。   
  
Junior用一种陌生的声音开口了。“你失去了生殖腔，你从未被Alpha标记过？”   
  
“这……”Clayton再次红了脸。“说起来有些难堪，alpha通常认为我是个怪胎。因为我一直在画我的噩梦。我和画廊的合约里有一条是我不能被alpha标记，显然那是对方同意赞助我的其中一个条件——虽然我一直搞不懂为什么。也许对方担心那样我会失去创作力吧。”   
  
“相信我，他担心的可不是这个，”Junior说。“听着，我们可以信任你，但你得提供证明——你的身体状况的事。所有的事。我提供一家医院，你得去那做个检查。我才能知道我们是否能够相信你。这不是为了说服我，而是这家伙，他是你这辈子可能见到的最多疑的人。”   
  
“你弄错了，”Clayton有些气愤。“我不是要找一个alpha，孩子，我只是想知道真相。”   
  
Junior理都没理那句抗议。“你有地方住吗？我猜他给你的那笔钱已经用完了。”   
  
Clayton愤而不答，大口咽下咖啡。Junior眼看要说出更侮辱人的话，Henry抬手制止了他。   
  
“你是Clay Verris的克隆，”Henry直截了当告诉对方。“他已经死了。是我割了他的喉咙。这就是真相。还想要更多的真相？Verris消除了你在瑞士那段时间的记忆，我不知道他是怎么做到的。没错，他是个混球。你的赞助人是他，他一直是我和Jackson的噩梦。”   
  
对方震惊得说不出话来，Henry点点头。“没错，”他笑了笑。“真相不那么好受，对吧？”   
  
他站起来，在走开前低头看了那个omega一眼。“你可以暂时和我们一起住，”Henry避开Junior的视线。“我不能做任何承诺，我也不知道能持续多长时间。如果我发现了谎言，我会杀了你，Clayton，而且我不拿这种事情开玩笑，问问Junior。Jackson不是他的真名。”   
  
Clayton浑身颤抖地站了起来。“这太侮辱人了，先生，”他抖动着嘴唇。“我不是为了……”   
  
“不好意思，”Henry满不在乎地说。“我说‘请’了吗？Junior。”   
  
Junior直接反拧住Clayton的胳膊，在连声惊叫下把他弄上了车。Henry在发动车子时朝后瞥了一眼，Clayton在后座像只被困住的幼兔那样挣扎，眼眶红着，被Junior堵住嘴亲吻，呻吟声听起来像是求饶。“我真是非常抱歉，”Henry对那人说。“通常情况下他会温柔一点。”   
  
Omega把头埋在Junior的肩上，避开了他的眼神。   
  
一周后   
  
Junior枕着Clayton的大腿睡着了。Henry独自走出帐篷。他打算在这里走下海滩，涨潮的时候，海浪很急。他淌到小腿深的地方，回头望去，那个omega不知何时站起来，正从海滩那边眺望着这头。Henry拧转身，直接朝海的中央游去，海水很快盖过了他的脖子，随后漫过了他的头。他在海水最终漫过头顶的时候吸了一口气，他想知道自己这次究竟能坚持多久。   
  
有人游到他的身旁。Henry的意识在逐渐丧失，有人抱住他，奋力朝回游去，抵挡不断扑打在他们的背上的海浪。Henry无法看到那个人的脸，但辨别出了包裹着他的气息。他跪倒在沙子里，那人把他搀扶起来，平放在沙滩上。Henry呛咳着，把头拧到一边：海滩上留下了一串脚步，通往远处。不管是谁救的他，这人不打算留下来听他的感谢，这个人也不打算问他，为什么要向大海发起这种愚蠢的挑战。Henry在喘匀气以后爬起来，躺到Junior身边。   
  
“出什么事了？”Junior半梦半醒地问道。   
  
“所有他说的事情都得到了证实，”Henry没有具体说出他指的是谁。“一切都是真的。”   
  
“我从未怀疑过。”Junior说。“如果克隆士兵寄出了那个信封，他已经验证过了这件事。”   
  
Henry翻过身，闭上眼。他听到Clayton从帐篷里钻了出来，询问Junior关于潮汐的事。   
  
这天晚上大雨滂沱，Clayton被他吵醒时吓了一跳。还是那副容易受惊的样子，但已经变得更像Verris了——他已经适应了他的新生活。Henry掐住他的脖子，跪在他的上方，平静地注视着他的眼睛。Clayton吃力地呼吸着，像是一个从噩梦中醒来的人那样注视着他的脸。   
  
“你是谁？”Henry加重几分力道，压低声音。“你究竟是谁？”   
  
Clayton眨着眼，挣扎着索取氧气，眼中渗出泪水。“我不在乎你究竟是谁，”Henry叹息一声，松开钳制，“但在这间房子里，你永远只是Clayton——我认为Junior正在好起来。”  
  
这是他留下这个面目可疑的男人的唯一原因，不是爱情或是诸如此类的狗屎，他一直这么告诉自己。

Clay Verris的复制品——但更像是Verris本人，是他的鬼魂——怯懦地抖动嘴唇，汗水涔涔的脸在Henry的掌中冰冷潮湿。那张脸看着他，逐渐勾起嘴角，露出了一个笑容。那是Clayton的眼睛，却是Verris的微笑，Henry俯下身吻他，脑子里像以往一样转着杀他的念头。但现在，那念头不如以往强烈，雨声穿透意识的帘幕，迟缓热烈得犹如鼓点。明天，Henry会给Clayton腾出一个房间，让他在里面作画——在其中一幅画上，一个溺水的人被海浪送了回来。   


FIN.


End file.
